


ARJUNA (PRINCE)

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Curses, F/M, Folklore, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Heartbreak, M/M, Rape but not main characters, Romance, Sacrifice, Slow Pace, Superstition, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 47,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: Twins Dean and Joanna were born during an unfortunate time where superstitions held relentless sway over the mind of most people in the kingdom. Different gender twins were frowned upon. They're cursed, since they shared the same womb, according to Alastair, the Royal Advisor or the Evil Seer by his enemies. But after continuous sorrowful pleading by their mother, Joanna was spared and Dean, murdered. Alpha Bobby who was ordered to carry out the heinous act by Alastair, couldn't find it in his heart to harm the infant. Instead he secretly gave Dean to his widowed sister, Ellen to raise him like her own. Guilt ridden, Queen Naomi then promised her princes, Michael and Castiel to her best friend, Lady Mary's daughters,Charlotte and Joanne. Years passed when they all finally grew up and presented including Dean who lived in seclusion with his adopted mother. A chanced meeting between him and one of the princes changed all their lives permanently. Was Alastair's superstition right all along or would the lovers stood tall against all odds?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another folklore, lol! Will reveal the plot more later.. ;)
> 
> And as usual, I hope that my story telling will make up for my poor grammar...;)!

Letter to Prince Castiel from Dean. Read by Joanna.

 

 

_My Alpha..._

_My heart is still filled with abundance of love and happiness that you gave. I can only imagine what it's like for you too right now, my prince. I can't erase you out of my mind. You occupied my being entirely with your beauty and your graciousness. I am falling...falling for you, my heart that I wanted to shout out to the world but I am so afraid..so afraid..of my own feelings..afraid that you would forsake us. Please help me make this unwanted fear go away and forgive me for needing you so much my love, your assurances that we would be together soon, forever...I still remember the beautiful promises we whispered, the hopes we gave, the trust we fettered..._

_I will be waiting for you...no matter how long it takes...my love..I will wait for you forever..._

 

_Your Omega_

_Dean_

 

 

Quietly, Joanna hid the letter beneath her sleeve and walked out slowly towards the horseman.

 

"Take me to Alastair."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

20 years ago – The Silver Kingdom

 

After the fateful birth of the Winchester twins, King Zachariah reprimanded his wife Naomi for her thoughtless promise to marry their sons to Lord John and Lady Mary daughters. The Queen implored her enraged husband in tears, saying that it was the right thing to do for their bereaved friends who had just lost their infant son due to their Royal Advisor, Alastair’s cruel actions.

Naomi didn’t trust nor fond of Alastair but unfortunately the King held the strange man who never smiled with very high regards, to a point of worship! True that she can't deny Alastair's counsels in her husband's decisions in running the empire for years and that more often than not, his predictions and superstitions proved right.

But when she tried to dismiss these as pure coincidences to the King, her husband rebuked her for her faithlessness in his favorite servant. 

"This Kingdom would have burned to the ground if not for Alastair! So be grateful and have some respect for him, Naomi!!" defended the King often.

Zachariah adhered to Alastair's every advice without doubts and questions and made sure that his subjects did the same. Naturally his blind faith for his Advisor caused a lot of constant arguments between him and Naomi.

The Queen tried to avoid Alastair at all cost for the man made her uncomfortable and was shocked to see him at the Winchester's residence along with few of the King’s soldiers. He said that it was important that he witnessed the event since Lady Mary’s expecting twins and wasn’t bothered by the incensed Lord John who tried to chase him out of his wife’s bedchamber unsuccessfully.

 Alastair’s audacity grated on the Admiral’s nerves but he was curtly reminded of the King’s cruel punishment by the arrogant advisor. John left with no choice that he threw Alastair and his men a disgusted look before he reached for his distressed wife.

Queen Naomi had held Mary’s hand tight and whispered encouraging words in her ear. The sight had John in tears because Naomi had defied the King's orders to be with her dearest friend.

When little Joanna came out to this world first, everyone got excited and the midwife coaxed Mary to push harder for her second child. At that time everyone expected the other baby to be a girl but when a boy appeared instead, the room fell silent and then filled with hushed whispers. It’s a rare occurrence and they knew what’s going to happen next.

Alastair wasted no time in marching forward to the bloodied bed and grabbed the infant boy from his mother after the umbilical cord was cut off. Mary, Naomi and the midwife had screamed and John fought with the Advisor for his son but the King’s soldier apprehended the Admiral and sent him to the castle dungeon for his rebellion.  

Alastair quickly thrusted the crying infant boy into the arms of one of the King’s trusted knight, Sir Robert Singer and said, “Kill him” before leaving the Winchester’s residence. Mary’s harrowing cries reverberated throughout the house long after Alastair and the men left. John was released the next morning after the King pardoned him.

“It’s for the best, John. You will have more sons, I’m sure.” said the King but John’s hatred for the sovereign had only just begun. He didn’t respond and King Zachariah dismissed him to attend to his privy council. When John arrived home he held his desolated wife fast and promised her that he will avenge their son one day. His words went unheard by Naomi who mourned for the unfortunate souls quietly at a respectful distance. A maid then came to take the Queen back to the castle at the King’s behest.

Mary apologized to her husband repeatedly for failing to give him the son that he always wanted and John had assured her in tears that it wasn’t her fault. Mary then told him about Naomi’s sincere proposal to marry off her young princes to their daughters, three year old Charlotte and the newborn, Joanna.

John was ready to rant but when he saw the hope in his wife’s teary face, he stopped. He then thought to himself that perhaps the marriage will be his way to exact his revenge after all. His secret plan took years that Mary thought her husband had conveniently forgotten about his revenge that she slowly began to resent him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Present

 

Joanna looked out sadly at the trees that lined the edge of the forest. Even the wobbly horse carriage she’s in failed to distract her conscious mind that warred with the hatred in her hurting heart upon discovering the love letter.

Her heart broke when she found that her fiancé, the Prince Castiel was involved with another Omega. The ardent confession she read proved that the romance had been reciprocated by her Castiel, her Alpha.

 Initially, she wanted to wait for him, to confront him and demanded what’s going on, what she had missed but she knew in her heart that this way’s the best. She can’t face the truth, can’t face the reality if Castiel confessed to her what she feared most.

They were betrothed, they were meant to be together. Their parents, siblings, friends and relatives, even God himself were their witness.

Memories of the past invaded her mind. It took her back a few years ago when she fell hopelessly in love with her best friend and soon to be mate, Castiel, the brave prince, who rescued her from her death, in the jungle. Everyone knew that Joanna wasn’t a damsel in distress before she presented as an Omega. The boyish girl played in the wild despite numerous warnings from her parents and governors to stay away.

Till one fateful morning, out of nowhere, a ferocious tiger had pounced on her and was ready to shred her petite form to pieces when Castiel who had been looking for her saw what happened and wasted no time in attacking the beast with his sword, thus took its attention away from a terribly shaken Joanna.

Castiel had fought valiantly with the angry beast that few passersby began to gather and witnessed his courageous act. Soon, the tiger fled the scene and the crowd hailed the young Prince with praises.

Though he suffered a few bloodied angry lashes on his body, Castiel smiled bashfully and thanked the admiring people around him. They knew then that Alastair was right when he predicted that the young Alpha was gifted. No beast could kill him lest God willed it.

And the one who beamed the most was Joanne, who knew right then that Castiel was indeed the one for her. Her Arjuna. From that day on, the spitfire blonde turned feminine almost overnight at the delight of her parents especially her mother, Mary but her new character disappointed Castiel tremendously.

He missed his old fearless, Joanna and when she finally presented as an Omega, she confessed to the  Alpha, that she was in love with him. Castiel fell silent. He can’t reciprocate her feelings since he didn’t feel the same but he can’t tell her either because he knew it would hurt her.

So instead, he distanced himself slowly, gradually, in hoping that Joanna would take the hint but his aloofness distressed her.  

Joanna had cried in her confession to her mother, the Lady Mary who then confided in her friend, Naomi. The Queen wasted no time in talking to her younger son and soon an argument followed.

“I won’t live a lie, mother! It won’t be fair to Joanna or to me! We deserved someone who would love us sincerely, naturally and without any kind of arranged union.” pleaded Castiel to his mother who refused to listen to any of his words anymore.

The pact had been made and both she and Mary had been looking forward to the double wedding of their children in the following year even though Charlie had yet to present. She had been a sickly child and Mary had been very grateful to Naomi for her steadfastness in her plans even though it was obvious that Michael showed little to no inclination in getting closer to his betrothed Charlotte. It was plain to everyone that he already had his eyes set on the Omega Joanna lately.

“But Castiel you cared for Joanna! Anyone can see that, love will come soon enough my son! Same happened to me and your father! We were strangers before we got married and then we had you and your brother! Please don’t do this, you will regret this decision, marked my words!” scolded Naomi. Castiel looked at his mother and sighed tiredly.

“Please, at least let me think about this mother. Maybe I'll visit the other parts of our realms first. I’ve always wanted to see how our people lived on the other side anyway.” Suggested Castiel for himself and at last his mother smiled. She knew that her son will come to his senses.

“Of course my love. Your brother did the same two years ago and I think it’s your turn now. We have time until Charlotte presents so I guess there’s no hurry and thank you for giving this a thought. You and Joanna made a very beautiful couple, Castiel.”

It was during that journey when the Alpha prince first met his Omega, Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

The day Castiel met Dean for the first time.

 

Dean watched in envy at the group of young people in the market. They were having fun teasing and laughing with each other. Dean longed to be with them, immersed in that merry scene. Wasn’t that the natural order of life that one go through growing up? Be happy and carefree before adult responsibilities took over?

Both his mother and Uncle Bobby had assured him many times that he won’t be lonely and that he didn’t really need friends for amusement. “We have each other, Dean, more than anyone else in this world”. His Uncle Bobby’s repeated words and for so many years he almost believed them but lately, something’s changed in him.

He yearned to interact with anyone else other than his mother and his Uncle. All his life, he wasn’t allowed to leave the compound of his hut and his mother had made sure that he doesn’t. And whenever someone came to visit, Dean must hide in his room till they left. He asked his mother why but her only reason was that bad people would take him away since he’s an Omega now.

But Dean reminded her about the same reason she gave before he presented and she was at loss for answers. After much pestering, Ellen relented at last but with strict reminders for him to stay close with her.

Dean thought that his mother was only being overly protective but he obeyed her nevertheless with hope that soon enough she would trust him to venture out on his own.

Ellen understood his yearning but was also worried about her promise to her brother Lord Robert to keep Dean safe and away from scrutiny at all times. The infant who was thrusted into her care the day he was born now grown to be such a breathtaking Omega.

“His life’s at stake, dear sister. Keep him safe, no one should know who he was. Alastair said that he’s cursed and the King wanted him dead but I promise you this, I will return Dean to his natural family the day the Evil Seer dies.” Vowed Lord Robert solemnly.

Ellen then was left with no other choice but to move to another village where no one knew her at all. It was a huge sacrifice that she made willingly for the infant she fell instantly in love with. Ellen’s husband had died in the war and the sad news had caused her miscarriage. Dean’s existence gave her another chance at life and responsibility which she took rather seriously.

When her new neighbors asked why they never left the house, Ellen explained that her infant son wasn’t well and needed proper care. And when they offered some help she refused them kindly stating that her brother was already taking care of the both of them.

After a while, they accepted their strange neighbor's behavior till the years went by and their village prospered with more people came settling in from other parts of the realm. Shops and markets were built that even little Dean was constantly piqued with curiosity when he saw their neighbors happily came and went, carrying new things in their arms.

Gradually, Ellen left the house whenever Bobby visited and helped watched over Dean. The preteen learned to read and write from his Uncle who lied about his true profession. The knight told Dean that he’s a trader and promised to take Dean with him when he’s older.

Years went by as Dean waited patiently for that day to come but since the day he presented, there was nothing else he’d talked about but his Uncle’s promise. His patience wore thin that he pestered his uncle every time they met and also pestered his mother to take him to the markets when his Uncle wasn’t around. He can't believe his luck when the latter acquiesced finally. 

They left with Dean’s head covered beneath a large hood that hid his face well from view though he didn’t mind. The excitement of being out and about in the bustling little town was all that mattered to him. Ellen held him close to her and checked his outfit every time, making sure that the hood didn’t fall back from his arresting face.

He stood out easily from the rest if uncovered and with the continuous influx of people entering the market, Ellen’s afraid of the attention he would gather if she didn’t stand guard while he's busy taking in all the sights. His demeanor made her happy as well as sad inside. She wanted a normal life for the Omega whom she had regarded as her own son.

“Make way!!!

The sudden loud announcement startled the both of them as well as others who turned to witness the commotion. Few armored men who were obviously soldiers shouted at the crowd to let an important person pass. The exciting murmurs Dean heard around him were about the Prince and his entourage who had come visiting their province.

Intrigued, Dean pulled away from his mother’s tight grip and pushed himself between the throng of curious people. Ellen shouted at him to stop but he ignored her. Ellen rushed over to where he stood tiptoed to catch a glimpse of the said Prince. Dean finally saw the monarch whispering something to one of the soldier with his back to them. He sighed appreciatively at the regal figure who looked so fine in his richly embroidered costume.

“He’s so young, mother!” exclaimed Dean excitedly and his curiosity heightened instantly. He was so intent to get a better view of the Prince that he escaped his mother’s clutch once again and pushed himself through the crowd, earning loud yells left and right as a result. Unperturbed, he pushed harder that he accidentally stumbled forward before crashing unceremoniously onto the unsuspecting Prince who held him fast out of reflex.

His clumsy act caused roars of laughter that the Alpha Prince demanded silence before giving his attention to the poor soul in his arms. Dean hurriedly pulled his hood lower over his face before the Prince could see him. He already sensed his mother’s disapproval as she approached them in haste. She was about to apologize on his behalf but the Prince stopped her at an arm’s length gently.

“Are you alright, Omega?” asked Castiel with genuine concern as he looked down at Dean. Dean bowed and nodded nervously. Their scents blended perfectly together that Dean was drowned with sudden happiness though he could feel the rapid heartbeat of the Prince as he pulled Dean’s hood away. A breathless hitched escaped the Prince as he stared into Dean’s wide green eyes. The Omega looked shocked and speechless.

“Your highness, please pardon my son’s behavior. He’s a misfit and I will see that he’ll be punished at home for this inappropriate act.” implored Ellen in a rush that the Prince finally looked at her.

“What’s his name, madam and can he speak?” asked the Prince gently with a slight amusement in his voice.

“…ye..s…yes he can! Dean, his name is Dean. Please say something to the Prince my love.” stammered Ellen with fear. The Prince looked kind but Ellen wouldn’t know his state of mind. Maybe Dean had embarrassed him and he’s thinking of a way to punish him. One thing for sure, he hasn’t let her son go.

“I’m taking your son with me but I will return him to you before the sun sets.” Announced Castiel as he walked away holding the Omega’s trembling hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellen stood rooted to the ground, unable to discern what just happened after the Prince and Dean had gone. It’s almost like she was hypnotized into submission when she nodded her approval to the Prince. Was it a request or a statement that she adhered readily for Dean to be taken away? She wasn’t so sure but knew she didn’t do it out of her own free will.

Stricken with fear, she ran fast to where they headed with a single thing in mind to demand the Prince to release Dean back to her but unfortunately they had long gone. How long had she been there? She asked herself as she walked back to the almost empty market with only few shop mongers left, clearing their things to go home.

She feared for her son, for what the Prince will do to him. He’s not an ordinary Alpha nor was he an ordinary Prince. Robert was right all along, the Kingdom was indeed sacred and mystical that no ordinary people like her could comprehend nor touch, but then the Prince chose Dean. Could he have “seen” Dean like the Evil Seer could? She prayed that she’s worrying for nothing. Dean’s a beautiful Omega so of course the Alpha Prince can’t resist him.

Royals especially the younger ones have the tendency to take liberty on whatever fancies them and it was obvious that the Prince had shown exceptional interest in her Omega son. She began to cry as she walked home with so much trepidation in her heart about her son’s fate and her own when her brother returns tomorrow.

Bobby would be so disappointed with her to let this happen. He had warned her lots of times to keep Dean safe. Let him not be seen by anyone especially Alastair’s spies. The Evil Seer was known to have special abilities in “knowing” a person with just one look. Ellen feared if the Prince took Dean back to his castle then all hell will break loose.

The Evil Seer will find out that the “cursed” Dean was alive after all and God forbid what he would do next to her innocent son! She will lose the young Omega who she loved so dearly.

She cried harder the moment she set foot in her house. There’s no one she could confide her dilemma to that she prayed for the Prince to keep his promise to return Dean home soon.

During their journey to the Royal pavilions, both Dean and the Prince were restless inside though neither tried to show the other their concern.

Dean’s heart and mind filled with anticipation about his fate in hope that nothing horrible is going to happen to him later except being knotted of course. The idea saddened him because he wanted the Prince to love and mate him and then he stopped himself. He knew better than to entertain his silly delusions.

 He was nothing but a poor Omega from an equally poor village. What Alpha in his right mind would want to mate him let alone a handsome and rich dashing Prince like Castiel? Dean forcefully steered his thoughts to his loving mother. The last time he saw her before the Prince pulled him away. His heart broke when he witnessed the helplessness in her eyes that he began to tear. The Prince turned to look at him but said nothing for his own mind was troubled with what he’s going to do with the unmated Omega next to him.

He had appeared calm before his soldiers, where all he wanted was to scent the frightened Omega and claimed him before the eyes of everyone in the market. Castiel was deeply shocked with the possessiveness in him that he shook the undesirable thoughts away. He was glad that he didn't give into his animal instinct and did the most uncivilized thing before his own subjects.

He thought of why the Omega need to cover his comely face with the hood and tried to hide again when Castiel saved him from falling to the ground. Why would he hide his face like that? Any Omega blessed with such looks would want to show himself or herself to every possible suitor, at least that’s what happened at the Castle where he lives.

They practically threw themselves shamelessly at him and his brother Michael every chance they got. Thankfully Joanna wasn’t like that and the thought of her depressed him immensely. He didn’t love Joanna like everybody expected him to.

How could he when they practically grew up together that she’s almost like his own sister? How could he marry and knot her knowing that’s how he felt about her and Now this poor Omega happened and fell, literally into his arms. Was it fate? He was discouraged from visiting this poor village with no natural resources by his father, the King who thought that it will be a waste of his time.

And he had thought, what the hell, it’s just for a night before he heads home and tell Joanna the truth about how he felt for her and then this happened. The Omega was a sight to behold and for sure his own mother would thought of his value and encouraged him, the Prince to take her son away instead of covering his face and calling him a misfit?

What’s really going on here, Castiel thought with much intrigue that soon they reached the royal pavilions in the wide open field at the edge of the village by the river. Dean’s heart stammered wildly in his chest as they neared Castiel’s tent.

“We shall not be disturbed, understood?!.” commanded the Prince to the guards outside his tent before he led Dean inside.

The Prince’s calmness disappeared the moment they’re alone in the tent. Pulling Dean roughly into his arm while scenting his neck, he asked “What’s your name oh beautiful unmated Omega?” growled the Prince lowly in his ear that had Dean trembled at the sudden unexpected ministration.

Breathlessly he replied, “…Dean…Dean Harvelle…son of Ellen Harvelle…Alpha…!”

“Dean…my Omega…!” claimed Castiel as he pulled away abruptly and searched Dean’s face. Dean stared at him with hazy eyes, his mind reeled from the wonderful sensation brought on by the stunning Alpha. Their bodies were pressed hard together that he could feel the hardness of the Prince’s manhood beneath the thick clothes he’s wearing.

“I am Castiel Novak, the second son of King Zachariah! I am your Alpha! Say that I am your Alpha, Omega!” Castiel demanded as he grabbed Dean’s face in his hand with a slight pressure. He was doubly taken aback by his own possessiveness and intensity where before he was usually calmer and gentler towards the weaker breed.

“Your my Alpha, my Prince…!” declared Dean wholeheartedly that Castiel embraced him tight and then he confessed softly, “My Dean…my Omega…all mine…I’ve been waiting for you all my life …”


	6. Chapter 6

The lovers stayed close in each other’s arm, each refrained themselves from drowning in lust despite the intense words exchanged between them. Castiel knew that as an Alpha, he has to be the stronger one so before anything happens he led Dean to settle together on the pile of huge and colourful damask silk cushions on the floor. It was so comfortable that Dean wished he could lay his head down.

Dean scanned in awe at the decorations inside the spacious tent. There were scented candles everywhere and exotic furs thrown all over the carpeted floor. Such opulence and beauty perfect for a Prince like his Alpha. He still can’t get over the fact that they now belonged to each other.

He was so tempted to pinch himself hard, to know that this wasn’t just a dream. Wasn’t it only yesterday that he had that mild argument with his mother to go to the markets? He can’t truly process the event between that moment to this amazing bliss..it was such a blur but he wasn’t complaining. The Prince was being very attentive towards him after he sent his men to bring in some food and refreshment.

“What are you thinking of, my love?” asked Castiel as he took Dean’s hand in his, happiness graced his beautiful face and Dean blushed furiously at the ardent attention.

“My mother…I hope she knew that I’m alright. This is the first time we’ve been apart, Alpha..” said Dean sadly, wishing so much that his mother could see him right now. Safe and loved.

Castiel gave him his warmest smile and tilted his chin. “I promised her that I will return her beautiful son before nightfall, Dean and I never break a promise.”

Dean smiled shyly at his declaration and thought that it’s his turn to ask the Prince.

“May I know why would you choose me, Cas? I am nothing but an ordinary and poor, uneducated village boy.” he confessed worriedly, afraid of his own words. Maybe the Prince just wanted to have him for a while before returning him to his mother and never comes back again. The reality that he could be right hurt his heart.

Castiel stared at him for a moment and then replied. “I knew the moment I held you before I even saw your face, Omega, that I wanted you.

“Pardon me my Prince but I’m not that gullible to believe that.” muttered Dean with a nervous laugh and prayed that the Alpha knew that he was half joking and to his relieve the Alpha laughed along with him.

“Well, so you do know that you’re not ordinary then, Omega?” teased Castiel and Dean just bowed and shook his head lightly. Castiel grinned when he caught Dean’s small smile when the blond failed to give a respond.

“Alright, how about…hmmm…I fell for you when you fell on me?” asked Castiel and Dean was laughing softly by this time and the Alpha continued because he loved Dean’s laughter.

“I mean…..it must be something right? To tackle those burly men in front of you just to get a better view of me? I’m so flattered by that kind of attention and I can’t help but fall in love? Is that a good enough excuse, Omega?” teased Castiel further that Dean grabbed the smallest cushion and smacked the monarch only to abruptly apologized furiously for his audacity.

Endeared, Castiel grabbed his face and smiled, ”Please don’t apologize, Dean. I never had so much fun in a long time. But please, allow me to reciprocate..”

And then began the pillow fights in the tent accompanied by the roaring laughter of the lovers who ended up kissing each other chastely and then….passionately.

The Prince sent Dean home that late afternoon and they promised to meet again the next day. The overnight stay was extended and Castiel sent his men to convey the impromptu decision to his father. King Zachariah wasn’t please with the news but he has more important business to attend to. Personal business actually for his eldest son, Michael refused to marry Charlotte who just presented a Beta.

“How can you still expect me to marry her, father? She's a Beta! She can’t give birth! How can we continue our legacy when she’s barren?!” pressed the young Alpha, clearly distressed by the news that his betrothed wasn’t an Omega.

When they were young, Michael and Charlotte were very close. Inseparable in fact and everyone could see what a handsome pair they made. Michael with his dark hair and dark gray eyes, Charlotte a stunning red head with cheerful and bright blue eyes! She’s everything that Michael desired, soft, gentle and very maternal until one day his father, King Zachariah decided to separate them.

Michael then was incensed and tried to talk sense into his father’s head but the King was adamant.

“Alastair thinks that you two should be separated for now so that you can learn the traits of becoming a King. Take over my duties before I fall ill and taken to my deathbed, son! So no more arguing with me, understood?!!” boomed Zachariah, at the end of his tether with the young man who hasn’t presented.

From that day onwards, Michael was given so many tasks, sent to so many jousts and spars that he had no time for even himself. Slowly, the gap between him and Charlotte widened but the separation affected Charlotte dearly as she fell ill and never recovered.

Her malady was kept secret from Michael’s knowledge and in the next few years, Michael had turned sullen and cold. He spoke few words, deprived of anything remotely fun or relaxing. The only time he could reflect on his life was when he went to bed.

And during that time too, Joanna presented an Omega. Gone were her tomboy days as she bloomed prettily before everyone’s eyes. Joanna was very close to Charlotte who asked her help to check on Michael whenever she could.

Michael saw the changes in her and slowly he began to fall for his betrothed sister. Joanna was oblivious to this fact, thinking that Michael was lonely and needed a friend to talk to since separated from her sister. Their wedding was due soon anyway so Joanna didn’t think anything when Michael requested that she visited the Castle often since her fiancé Castiel was away visiting the lowlands anyways.

And that was the time when Joanna confided in Michael that Charlotte had recovered from her sickness but she had presented as a Beta. Michael knew that it was a perfect timing to woo the blond Omega during his brother’s absence.

 


	7. Chapter 7

That night in his tent, Castiel thought of Dean and their plans for the next day. He can’t seem to stop smiling to himself till he received weird glances from his attendants. He wished his close friends were there with him so he could tell them his first love experience with the beautiful and enigmatic Omega. Dean intrigued him with the talks they had about his life.

The Omega has never left his home since he was born and their chance encounter earlier was the first time he’s out in public. He had begged his mother for a moment of freedom and she had acquisced but insisted that he wore the hood over his face all the time. Hide his face from others. Castiel didn’t find this other rule surprising though, perhaps she was thinking of her Omega son’s safety and in fact the Prince was glad for her insistence because another Alpha would have pursued the beauty first before Cas had a chance.

Dean told him too about his Uncle Bobby who was a trader and when Cas asked what does he trade, the Omega was dumbfounded. He didn’t know because his Uncle wouldn’t share his occupation with him much. The older man would come once a week to deliver food and watched over Dean when his mother was out.

Their peculiar arrangements piqued Castiel’s curiosity further that he can’t wait to meet both of Dean’s caretaker especially his Uncle. The Prince believed that there’re more things going on with that family than just protecting a male Omega.

Dean was just as excited for the handsome Alpha to meet his mother but it was late and Castiel needed to get back to his pavillion. The prince had only waved Dean’s mother goodbye after asking her permission to see her son again the next morning. Her only request was that he send Dean back home at the same time.

Ellen who was beside herself with worry was glad to see her son home and safe. Dean had looked so happy when he gushed to her about the Prince the minute the monarch left.

“Dean, I think it’s a bad idea for you to see him again, my love.” Said Ellen gently that Dean looked at her with disbelief. Surely he wasn’t hearing her right. All mothers would want the best for their children and what Dean just experience must've made his mother happy for him at least?

“Why, dear mother? Don’t you trust Castiel? I believe that he really wanted me to be his mate and wanted to court me with your consent. He told you so too…remember?" reminded Dean readily as he approached his mother by the hearth. Ellen turned and walked away hastily to the small fireplace and warmed her hands. She was nervous even after rehearsing her speech the whole day but now confronted by the lovelorn Omega before her, she can’t find the right words to say.

She loved Dean dearly and wanted nothing but happiness for him. She thought of how lucky her son was to find himself an Alpha Prince who seemed kind and genuine but how could she tell him that this wonderful encounter would also cause his ruination.

How can she tell him the truth that his real mother was actually Lady Mary Winchester, wife of the brave and respectable Royal Commander, Lord John Winchester. That he has a twin sister, Joanna and an older sister Charlotte. That he wasn’t an only child after all.

But Robert’s warning has to be taken seriously. His safety’s first and foremost dear sister, always remember that. She had agreed with him, sacrifice her own freedom for the greater good but what kind of life left for the poor boy then? thought Ellen, sadly. If Dean’s an Alpha perhaps Bobby would’ve let him go but Dean’s an Omega. His predicament only got deeper with this fact.

“Mother? What’s wrong? Please say something?” asked Dean gently as he squeezed his mother’s shoulder lightly.

Ellen squeezed his hand back and turned to him with a small smile. Dean never rebelled even when he could easily run away from her for he’s such a good son with a good heart. Ellen’s eyes filled with tear when she spoke. “It’s not that I don’t trust him, my love. I do and I’m happy that you both found love with each other but….” She stopped and sighed softly for she knew that her next words would hurt his heart.

“But what mother?” asked Dean quietly. He knew what she’s trying to say because he had the same doubts but at that moment, he wanted her support more than anything. Bolster his dream, share his hope and the joy he felt.

Ellen hesitated a bit before saying, “He’s a Prince, an heir to the throne of this vast kingdom, Dean. There would no doubt be strong objections from the King if his son tried to mate a commoner. They’re known to marry their kind and I have heard from your Uncle that he’s already betrothed to a female Omega since he was a child. It’s not unusual for a Prince like Castiel to sow his royal oats before he got married. I think its best that you pulled away, Dean before you got in too deep for the unattainable Alpha.”

Dean was speechless as he stared at his mother. He had expected she would bring out the lack of compatibility between them but to find out that Castiel was already spoken for broke his heart instantly. The Prince had deliberately held this important information and then lured him into this farce of a romance. How foolish was he to think that someone as dignified as Castiel would want him.

Uncle Bobby and his mother never spoke nor shared with him about the monarchs. They had insisted time and again that it wasn’t important for Dean to know anything about them even when Dean persisted. The Omega knew that he’s the only one in the village with poor knowledge of the monarchy. And now fate had turned on him and he didn’t know who to blame.

Dean smiled sadly at his mother, unwilling to let her see how wrecked he was. He didn’t want to worry her so he said that he would still see the Prince in the morning and tell him what he knew.

“And then what, Dean?” asked Ellen sadly. She felt like a monster for revealing him the truth but she truly had no other choice. At least this news saved him from knowing that Castiel’s engaged to his own twin sister for it would break his heart forever.

Dean replied softly without looking at his mother,“I would let him do whatever he wants with me because that’s my fate and I shall accept it willingly.”


	8. Chapter 8

Joanna waited for her mother to finish her prayer at her late brother’s altar. Her twin whose life was cut short because of the curse attached to them. The guilt stayed in Joanna who was saved from the cruel punishment. The lucky twin, that’s what most people called her though she never shared their opinion.

Her infant brother was killed, how on earth could she even feel blessed about that? All her life she had faced so many challenges, couple of accidents that could easily caused her death but somehow fate has a different agenda for her. The last horrifying incident was when she was sixteen when that tiger attacked her.

Had Castiel not been there she would’ve died. Thought of the Prince saddened her. He’s one of the reasons why Joanna was sceptical about the “luck” tagged to her. She had fallen hard for her saviour, Castiel, her best friend, her confidante as a result but her affections were never returned.

The Prince had distanced himself from her subtly at first but now it’s almost like they’re strangers. Joanna could count the times when they actually sat down and talked like old times but she’s not about to  give up on him. There’s no one like Castiel. He’s kind, courageous and generous to a fault. There were so many gifts from the Prince when they were younger which she still kept safe in her chest.

She prayed daily for Castiel’s heart to open up to her and see how happy she could make him. She’d changed her boyish ways, prepared herself to be a perfect Omega Princess for him and vowed to give him as many pups he wanted.

Perhaps this trip he went to will make him realized how much they meant to each other. Joanna can only hope for the best for the both of them and with Michael, she thought she would find solace in her heart. She thought that Michael would be the link she needed to get closer with her fiancé again. But Michael has no interests in talking about either his brother or Charlotte.

After a few meetings, Joanna finally realized that her future brother in law was courting her! Though no untoward advances were made by the Alpha yet, she can’t help feeling that she had betrayed her sister and her fiancé.

Her mother finally ended her ritual at the Altar that Joanna approached her slowly. “Mother dear, may I speak with you?” she asked quietly.

Mary smiled as she strode towards her daughter who sat at the edge of her bed.

“What is it, sweetheart?” asked her mother gently as she sat next to her. Joanna looked troubled that she began patting her daughter’s long blond hair.

“I..uh…I don’t know how to say this, mother…” replied Joanna as she stared at her folded hands on her lap, worrying the cream colored lace of her full length gown.

Mary turned her face to her and smiled, ”You missed Castiel, don’t you sweetie? You know that you can always talk to me about him, Joanna.”

Joanna gave her mother a small smile and returned her gaze back on her lap. “Yes, I know mother and I do missed him so much but it’s not just about him….” She said unsure, so afraid of this confession that could hurt so many people in the process.

“Alright, who or what is this about then, my love?” asked Mary encouragingly. Joanna was usually very easy to talk to so her reluctance made her worried a little.

Joanna sighed as she summoned up her courage to tell her mother. It’s better now than later when it’s too late because Michael had grown less and less subtle with his words lately. Lovely words meant for her sister Charlotte.

“It’s Michael. He..huh...! oh mother..!  He’s in love with me..” confided Joanna. Her mother went silent for a bit trying to comprehend her daughter’s words.

“Why did you think that, Joanna? Did he say or do anything to you sweetheart?” asked Mary and Joanna finally told her everything, the way Michael behaved towards her when she’s at the castle, when the Alpha Prince had insisted that they should be left alone without a chaperone even when he was met with the Queen’s countless disapproval. Joanna had overheard their argument once and it had sent a chill down her spine.

“Joanna belonged to your brother, Michael! Remember that!” whispered Naomi harshly, but Michael had contested, “Then where is he now, mother? He chose to be away and left her alone for months! He didn’t care for Joanna, I cared for Joanna, mother. I’m perfect for her and we’re perfect for each other!”

“Your brother’s not here to defend himself, Michael! So please don’t judge him! I’m sure he has his reasons to do so!” retorted Naomi louder and Michael had scoffed.

“Yes, he isn’t here but I can see that you’re all ready to defend him! He’s your favourite, always was and it’s all because of that gift he was bestowed with! The deal you made with the devil the night you gave birth to him!” shouted Michael and the hard slapped that Joanna heard behind closed doors was very loud and clear that she ran all the way home in tears.

She told her mother about Michael’s continuous refusal to talk about Charlotte or Castiel which confirmed her suspicions and after that she received a letter from him to visit him daily. She replied him, saying that it wasn’t appropriate since they don’t belong to each other.

Her last letter had made him so anxious that he vowed to change their status. It scared Joanna to think of what he might do because everyone knew by now that her sister’s a Beta. The monarchs especially the King would see that his son’s right since he’s the first heir and then switched the betrothal match between the four of them. Joanna didn’t want to be married to Michael. She’d rather die than live without Castiel as her Alpha.

Mary embraced her daughter who was nearly in tears and promised that she would talk to her best friend, the Queen Naomi about the matter. Joanna told her mother to keep this information from her sister and thanked her before walking towards Charlotte’s room. Her older sister who was sitting by the window reading and all bundled up in the hot summer, smiled at her warmly as she came in.

“Joanna! Did you have a nice time at the Castle, my darling sister? How’s my handsome fiancé, is he well?” asked Charlotte weakly as Joanna strode faster and hugged her sister tight.

There’s no way in hell will she break her sister’s longing heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel watched his beloved who seemed much quieter than he was yesterday. Deeply concern when the Omega shied away from his touch, he asked gently as he held Dean’s hand, “What’s bothering you, my love?”

Dean’s hand trembled that the Prince held him tighter. “Please tell me Dean…I need to know even though it’s bad. Tell me what’s on your mind…you’ve been so quiet since we left your home”

Dean turned to look at him and then reluctantly told him about the things he learned from his mother. The Prince didn’t interrupt him till he’s done.

He then moved to sit before Dean and held the Omega's hands. He gazed into Dean's green eyes and confessed. "Your mother’s right, Dean. I am indeed engaged to be married. Her name is Joanna and we’ve been promised to each other since she was an infant but I am not in love with her, never was."

He sighed softly and continued, "Joanna is like a sister to me and I do care for her so much and her sister too, Charlotte, who’s also promised to my brother, Michael. We didn’t have a say on the choice of our life partners, Dean but now I’ve found you and I am in love with you. I want to make you mine. Please believe me Dean and that I intend to tell my parents about us as soon as I get back to the castle.”

“Does she love you, Cas?” asked Dean sadly. It hurts him to ask but it’s important to know the status of the couple’s relationship.

Castiel bowed his head and nodded in resignation.

“Then you shouldn’t hurt her, my love.” Said Dean softly and Cas looked up at him instantly.

“But I don’t love her, Dean. I love you. You’re meant for me, the only one for me. I know it will hurt her when I tell her the truth, something which I should’ve done before. I will live to regret this mistake I made but there was no other way about this, Dean, I beg you not to give up on me, please..” pleaded the Alpha, as tears brimmed his bright blue eyes.

Dean watched his lover’s beautiful face without the slightest doubt in his mind that his Alpha was telling the truth. He felt the sincerity in Castiel’s admissions but at the same time knew he can never be the reason for another Omega’s broken heart.

“I don’t want to give you up, I love you so much but we can’t, my Prince..we just can’t. We should let our conscience dictate our actions…not our feelings..”said Dean who began to cry that Castiel pulled him tight into his embrace and instantly cooed him with soothing words.

 “I am going to talk to your mother later, sweetheart and I am going to ask her for your hand in marriage. And then I will head back to the castle first thing tomorrow and sort this matter out with Joanna and her family as well as my own. When I come back again, I promise that it will be with huge pomp and ceremony with a large entourage carrying dowries from me to you. All I ask of you Dean…please wait for me, my love.”

The lovers spent the rest of the day close in each other’s arm, assuring each other’s hearts with promises that they will be patient with each other no matter what happened. Dean wrote a farewell love letter to his lover who promised that he would only read on the journey home.

Castiel watched with renewed interest as Dean dipped the feather tip lightly into the ink bottle and then began writing at a distance. He noticed that Dean wrote with his left hand with his right hand casually supported the side of his face, just like Joanna! For a second there, Dean reminded him of his fiancé!

The Prince was slightly taken aback by this striking similarity that he quickly brushed the thoughts away. Could it be guilt he’s experiencing or was it something else? He tried to not entertain his strange notions and moved closer to his lover.

Castiel removed his heirloom ring and took Dean’s left hand in his. He then slipped the ring slowly into Dean’s slender finger. The Omega was speechless as he stared at his Alpha.

“This is my promise to you, Dean. Hold it close to your heart when you missed me, sweetheart.”

That night after Castiel left and confessed his honourable attention to Dean’s mother, Ellen, Lord Robert arrived and was informed of what had happened. The knight was enraged by the news that he uprooted the unwilling Omega and his mother to another province. Dean had cried and begged for his Uncle to stay where they were but his sorrowful pleadings went unheeded by the man who thought of nothing but his safety.

What hurt him most was his mother’s silence throughout his predicament.

Castiel read Dean’s letter as he rode his horse with the rest of his entourage. He refused to stay in the carriage for the journey to enjoy the beautiful morning breeze and reminisce his time with his beloved Omega. He read the letter over and over again with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel couldn’t fathom the sudden drowsiness he felt as he was travelling on the back of his horse with his entourage. It was only mid morning and they were only halfway into the forest that led the way back north towards the castle. His eyelids felt heavy as he fought hard to stay awake till he finally gave up.

Shaking his head in frustrations, the Prince ordered his men to stop and rest for a while, causing them to look at him strangely. Surely the strong Alpha wasn’t that tired already? But they obeyed the Prince’s command nevertheless and were clearly surprised when he hurriedly chose a huge tree to lean on before falling asleep almost instantly.

They looked at each other and shrugged, thinking that perhaps, Castiel didn’t sleep much in the tent the night before but then he had slept lesser during battles. They were naturally baffled but left the matter alone and guarded their beloved Prince instead.

Even though Michael was the first heir, he was never sent to the battlefield by his father. Castiel’s the one who brought glory as well as peace throughout the land. He never tortured the prisoners and would pardon them readily if they took his side.

But unbeknownst to him and his father, King Zachariah, hatred for the monarchs was already brewing in the smaller provinces and soon the uprising of these rebels would cause so much chaos in the Kingdom.

The rebels were secretly led by Lord John Winchester and his trusted men. The commander who was still bitter with the King and his Advisor over the murder of his infant son, lie in wait till the right moment to strike. He’s not only avenging his dead son but also his crumbling marriage.

His beloved wife, the Lady Mary had ceased speaking to him since the ill fated day of the birth of the twins. John knew that his Omega wife blamed him entirely for his failure to save their son. She was too distraught when Alastair snatched their baby from her arms to notice what happened to her husband. Alastair had the King’s men clubbed him in the head and dragged him to the dungeons amidst the chaos.

Mary had no knowledge of her husband's rebellious activities during those times when she needed him the most. Hatred and disgust slowly overwhelmed her thinking of his cowardice. His promise of revenge was forgotten as if the demise of their only son never happened.

The advisor had no right to imprison a high ranking official of the castle without the King’s approval and he had obviously overstepped the boundaries but Naomi couldn’t do anything because the Evil seer too had kept one of her deepest secret till this day.

Castiel was born prematurely during Queen Naomi’s journey to the Summer’s palace in the south. She had no way of knowing since her symptom was only a horrible thirst that needed to be quench immediately that Alastair ordered her attendants to carry her to the nearby river.

Naomi drank like she was lost in a desert. She felt so much better after drinking the crystal clear water when she witnessed her own reflection froze on the surface before speaking to her.

“This river is sacred, oh Human! You have violated it by drinking its water without praying or seeking for my consent!” cursed her reflection that Naomi turned fast towards Alastair, who stood motionless next to her. It was obvious that he was trying very hard to hide his fear and it was clearly his fault for not warning her earlier about this!

Duly upset, she then turned to face her reflection again on the water. With both her trembling hands joined in supplication she began to beg the apparition in fear.

“Forgive me for sinning, your holiness! We had run out of drinking water on the way and I was too thirsty that I had forgotten to ask blessings from you! Please allow me to pray for you now and beg for your mercy!”

“I accept your apologies. But understand this, by drinking this holy water the child inside you is now endowed with some of our powers. He will either be the curse or the salvation of your kingdom.  Or he will revel in the realms of the Gods if I pull him out of your body now.”

“Please!! Please don’t take him from me!! I swear that he’ll be the righteous Prince this Kingdom ever known or deserved!” Naomi pleaded in tears.

“Very well, human! Ensure that he does or the Other Gods will end his life!!”

“Oh great Holiness!! Thank you so much!! I will forever be indebted to your kindness!!” expressed Naomi in gratification but the unexpected jab in her huge belly made her howled in pain “ARGHHHH!!!”

The sudden gusts of wind blew them hard as the skies darkened rapidly above them. “LET THE GODS HAVE HIM, YOUR HIGHNESS!! THE KING WOULD WANT YOU TO DO THE SAME!!” shouted Alastair in the howling wind that Naomi threw him a murderous look despite her pain.

“HOW DARE YOU ALASTAIR!! DON’T YOU TELL MY HUSBAND ANYTHING AND GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!! “ she screamed at the Advisor who had no choice but to obey.

Queen Naomi reinforced her warning to him when they reached the castle that night. Alastair wasn’t pleased with the readings on his own bloodied palm. Castiel won't be the only one to bring the kingdom down with him one day.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you doing this right?! Remember Alastair, you can’t afford to fail!” warned Michael in a harsh whisper as he watched the burning incense in the earthen clay sceptically. He had spent the whole morning in the Beta’s dwelling for this secret mission.

To stop Castiel from coming back to the castle so that he, Michael, could marry Joanna. So far he had seen nothing but burning incense and horrendous smell of smoke in the air. Michael began to pace the floor, agitatedly. If they failed and if Castiel finds out with that special powers he had, then they both will be doomed!

“Yes, your highness.” Alastair muttered his reply quietly. He usually worked on his spells alone but the Prince had insisted to be there. His presence grated on Alastair’s nerve actually, the Seer can’t concentrate with the Prince hovering impatiently over his shoulder.

Truth was Alastair secretly wished that he’s the ruler of this whole empire instead. What a waste leaving this realm to those boring and petty monarchs! Even though years of serving Zachariah faithfully had made him somewhat powerful, Alastair wasn’t sure that he would be extended the same allegiance by the King’s heirs especially Michael.

The Alpha Prince was obnoxious and impatient with a terrible temper to match! Alastair didn’t care to serve either him or his brother Castiel after their father died one day.

Though Castiel was a lot easier to deal with, Alastair was afraid of the special power that the younger Prince held, since he’s a Demigod. Thankfully no one knew about this perhaps even the Prince himself, except his mother, Queen Naomi and of course lately, the persistent Michael.

Alastair preferred to work with evil but then he remembered the God of the forest said that Castiel could fall either way but everyone knew that Castiel would choose to be a kind and just ruler.

While this would certainly bring stability to the realm, Alastair wasn’t sure that his “service” will still be required by the King Castiel. He can’t let that happen. Castiel can’t be King and Michael shall marry the Omega Joanna and expand the Kingdom with lots and lots of evil children in tow!

At the same time in the forest, Castiel had a fitful sleep beneath a tree with his men settling not too far away from him. They thought that the Prince needed his rest and therefore gave him his privacy without compromising his safety. Castiel knew he wasn’t dreaming but he can’t call out to his men or open his eyes! Helplessness ensued when his body temperature began to rise rapidly.

He struggled to think what’s wrong with him and tried to regain consciousness. Maybe he’s lying under the hot sun for too long and that his men weren’t aware of his dire condition. And then another strange thing followed. He began hearing faint chants that slowly got louder and louder in his ears. They hurt him like hell but he can’t bring his hands to cup his ears!

Castiel forced his mind harder to wake up but with not much success. If this was a dream or a nightmare, how come he’s still in it despite his consciousness? He thought. He could feel the hard earth beneath him, the dried grass in his fists and the scorching sun on his body?

Why was he burning up and why weren’t his men waking him up? Surely he appeared restless to them by now! Could he be dying? Anxiousness filled his senses that he quickly calmed his irrational thoughts.

“Pray” he told himself and summoned his soul in meditation. Soon enough, the horrible sensations went away, replaced by a touch and voice so soothing that he almost cried.

“Wake up now, Castiel, for you are saved. The faith in you broke the spell and that the Gods are protecting you. Go on now…wake up…”

The Prince jolted with a loud choking cough that his men came rushing to him finally.

Michael was about to harp close to his ear when the Seer grabbed the scorching incense in his hand and squeezed it hard that he alarmed the Alpha Prince.

“What are you doing??!” hissed Michael as he saw the burning incense turned to charcoal in Alastair’s grip. The seer placed the cold piece on the table and said regretfully,

“I’ve failed you, Your highness.”

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel continued the journey with unanswered questions in his mind. What happened to him back there? Who or what actually saved him and from what? His body temperature had gone back to normal where it was burning hot before. His attendants had asked him what’s wrong and he couldn’t give them an answer.

They were naturally alarmed and his groom insisted that they went back to the village but the Prince refused. He wanted to be home as fast as he could to tell his parents to cancel his wedding to Joanna.  Castiel sighed heavily as he thought of the outcome.

Images of Dean, waiting patiently for his return, and his devastated fiancé upon receiving his bad news won’t leave his mind. And now that horrible dream only added to his already troubled thoughts. Maybe he should seek Alastair’s councel, maybe the man could interpret its meaning.

The more Castiel thought about his problem, the more he regretted his decision for not ending the engagement with Joanna before he went on his trip. And now Dean’s caught in the middle of this mess he’d made and it wasn’t fair for the Omega. Castiel hoped that his mother would understand but knew that his father would protests.

He could already hear what the King would say, “Alastair had already chose the auspicious wedding date for all of you, Castiel. You are going to upset everyone and the order of things in MY Kingdom!!”  Castiel sighed again and decided he had enough. He turned to his men and shouted, ”Come on!! Let’s reach the castle before sunrise!!”

“Dean, please eat this soup. It’s your favourite. You’ve not eaten anything since this morning and you’re going to hurt your stomach.” pleaded Ellen for the hundredth time that day. Dean had refused to eat or talk to her or his Uncle Bobby because of what they’ve done. He couldn’t understand why they took off like that.

Taking him away without some logical explanation baffled him. Neither his Uncle Bobby nor his mother would tell him the truth what’s going on! It was like they didn’t care about how he feels, his needs and he needed to be with his Alpha.

Dean hated to think how Castiel would react when he comes back to the village for him only to find that they’re no longer living there and none of their neighbours knew where they were. The Prince would assume that they were criminals and the neighbours will readily support that theory.

Before he knew it, Castiel decided Dean and his ungrateful family not worth his time and then went on to marry his fiancé Joanna. Of course, Dean would hear about the wedding someway somehow and thought what a joke he was to think that Castiel would look for him.

No one will look for him, he’s nothing, he’s invisible, at least that’s what his mother and Uncle wanted him to be. What’s the use of existing if he’s not living his life? He wanted to kill himself but he can’t bear to break his mother’s heart.

Perhaps he could threaten her, he thought. He hated the idea but was left with not much choice and it wasn’t entirely his fault for resorting to this tactic!

So he sat up abruptly in bed and pushed away the bowl of soup offered to him. He then asked her for the last time what were they running away from? She insisted that it’s for his best that he stopped her sentence short midway.

“Stop lying to me! I am no longer a child and official or not, I’m already spoken for by no less than a Prince. I am an Omega who could take care of myself and I want you to tell me the truth or you will regret it, mother.” He added quietly at the end that Ellen hurriedly put the soup away and sat next to him in bed.

“What are you saying, Dean? Please don’t do crazy things, I won’t accept it!” exclaimed Ellen in fear, holding both his hands tight that she almost hurt him.

Dean stared at his mother’s worried eyes and said, ”Then tell me the truth, because I wasn’t bluffing mother. I can’t eat and I can’t stop thinking about our lives! This place is so foreign, so dark and strange unlike the old hut. At least there were people around us. Here, I could only hear the endless cricket sounds all day and it’s driving me insane! I am in love and loved in return. I never thought that it will ever happen to me but it did and I want your blessings. Please return to the village, I begged you, mother, please go back. There’s nothing here, for you or for me! Forgive me but I have doubts about Uncle Bobby’s intentions. I’m beginning to question his sincerity and sanity lately. What is he doing to us, to you?!” implored the Omega emotionally that Ellen sighed and shook her head.

She wondered if she would make another mistake by relenting for the second time but his threat had raised her worst fear. She would lose the Omega either way and prepared herself for the outcome of her confession.

“I know Dean and I am so happy that you found Castiel. I wanted you to be so deliriously happy in love but I want you to please promise me something. Promise you won’t leave me after I tell you this. Will you give me your word, Dean?” she asked persistently.

Dean moved closer to her and held her hands tight. “I promise you, mother. Just tell me, please.”

Ellen hesitated at first but quickly summoned her courage to speak up. It’s the hardest thing she’ll ever do in her life. “Dean, my love, you’re not my son and the Prince’s fiancé…she is your twin sister”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the poor tagging but I usually add more characters along the way. Same with most of my fics...so err..sorry? Lol

He must be dreaming. Those words coming from his mother’s mouth were impossible for him to digest! That he’s the son of Lord John Winchester, the highest royal commander and Lady Mary was his unfortunate mother who “lost” him during childbirth and his twin sister, Joanna..?

She’s saved but not him? Apparently he’s cursed since he shared the same womb with a female twin? And because of this the Evil Seer had ordered Lord Robert to destroy his life to save the realm.

The Seer superstition was that a mixed gender sharing a womb was sinful and cursed by the Gods but his Uncle was kind enough to save his life and gave him to his sister. But their kindness came with a price. Dean’s freedom.

“Dean?” asked Ellen as she looked at him curiously. Dean was rendered speechless which she totally understood. The hurtful information was too much for the young Omega to take. If it pained her this much, she could only imagine what it’s like for him.

“Dean?” she asked again, holding the side of his face. Dean removed her hand and was about to get up but Ellen held him back. Dean looked up at her and said sadly,“I wished you had told me. Just look at what fate has done to me now, mother? How can I be with Castiel? How can I hurt my own sister! I am indeed cursed!” his voice quavered as his tears fell down his face that Ellen rushed to pull his trembling body in her arms.

“I’m so sorry, my love.” She cried with him till the night came when Robert returned for a visit.

Dean didn’t speak a word to them after that. Too distraught that he suffered from a terrible headache that induced his heat prematurely. Ellen attended to him all night with Robert stood guard outside the hut.

He was glad to be there because the Omega’s enticing scent filled the air that a curious Alpha came sniffing in their area. Robert instantly drew his sword and warned him to leave his property. The Alpha who used to work in court recognized the old weapon, moved tentatively towards the growling knight.

“You’re the King’s knight. What are you doing here protecting a village Omega, Alpha?” asked the Alpha curiously that Robert lifted his sword and pointed it right at the Alpha’s smirking face.

“Leave. Or I’ll cut your head off intruder!!” yelled Robert as he proved his threat by moving the tip of the sword to the man’s neck. The Alpha’s face paled a little but then suddenly Dean’s agonizing cries filled the air followed by Ellen’s voice calling Robert’s name for help.

Startled, Robert turned his head briefly towards the hut but the Alpha had stealthily moved away from him. A knowing smile graced his lips before he ran off into the dark woods. Robert was torn from chasing him and attending to the Omegas in the hut. He chose his charges instead.

The Alpha laughed breathlessly as he ran like mad in the forest. A fucking male Omega! Wait till Alastair hear about this!! A male Omega sheltered by a King’s knight was scandalous news indeed.

He wondered if the old Alpha knotted the Omega..oh this was just too good and he can’t wait to impart this knowledge with the Evil Seer. He wasn’t exactly Alastair’s fan but he wanted his reward and his good graces back in court. With this juicy information, he could see it happening already. He’s so sick and tired of living in poor villages already!!

Castiel and his men arrived at the Castle before the break of dawn and Joanna who heard of the news, waited for them excitedly. With her was her sister Charlotte, who insisted to welcome their beloved Prince home.

It’s been almost seven months since they last saw him and they missed him so dearly. There were others who waited for the popular Alpha Prince as well and Michael watched the event enviously from his window. His hatred amplified when he saw their gleeful expectant faces especially Joanna's and their glorious cheers as his younger brother and his entourage horses approached the front gates.

Michael's urgent need to break their faith in his brother was so intense that moment that he vowed to work with that stupid Alastair again in dissolving Castiel’s popularity as well as his engagement to his beloved Joanna. Michael is the future King and the adulation was his to receive, not Castiel. His brother can marry that useless Charlotte.

They are both unimportant to this realm anyway, thought Michael as he walked away to "welcome" his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

 “What happened?!” asked Robert who was shocked to see Dean’s face smeared with red blood. The Omega had bitten his own lips so hard that they bled and he wouldn’t stop even after Ellen begged in tears.

“Hold his hands tight!!” ordered the old Alpha as he approached the bed fast and cupped Dean’s jaw.

“Open your mouth, Dean!” he urged as he pry open Dean’s mouth with his other hand. Dean refused to cooperate as he glared at the knight with his wide and teary green eyes. His emotional distress had only heightened his heat that his caretakers knew that they must act fast or Dean would have a seizure.

“Dean, please open your mouth, sweetheart!!” Ellen begged as she watched her heartbroken son hurt himself harder. Bobby wasn’t having any of his stubbornness anymore. Not with the dangerous situation outside where he left unguarded, any Alpha could come in and attack the helpless Omega in his arms. So he resorted to his Alpha’s voice.

“OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH, OMEGA!!” he yelled that Dean finally stopped biting and let go of his bloodied lip but he continued to stare at the Alpha.

Robert let out a much relieved sigh and wiped his sweaty face. Ellen cried as she pulled Dean tight and rocked his trembling body back and forth gently on the bed. She cooed soothing words in his ear while Bobby rushed to get some water for the distraught Omega to drink.

“Please Bobby, do something! He can’t live like this! I can’t watch him suffer anymore! These are all too much for my son!” cried Ellen as she continued rocking Dean in her arms.

Robert nodded hastily and said, “We’ll leave this place first thing tomorrow.”

“What??!! Again?!! Why are you doing this Robert?!! How long are we suppose to keep running?!!” shouted Ellen as she stared at her brother in disbelief.

“No, Ellen. It would be for the last time! I promise!! I’ve found the perfect place for the both of you where you could be safe and free. Dean would be free, Ellen! There’s an Alpha who’s helping male Omegas like him. They lived beyond this kingdom but not too far away!” explained the Knight readily as he packed their things in a bag.

“Who is this Alpha and how did you know him, Robert? Tell me everything now and stopped keeping things from me!” demanded Ellen seriously that Robert told him about Lord John’s rebellions and one of his allies from the neighbouring land, Alpha Samuel.

“If this Alpha could help us why didn’t you send us sooner, Robert?” asked Ellen heatedly. She can’t believe that her brother was only telling her now.

“He operated in secrecy, Ellen and only recently John told me about him!” said Robert readily but Ellen wasn’t satisfied.

“Why don’t you tell John about his son, Robert?!” asked Ellen even though she already knew the answer.

“You know what John would do, Ellen! He would bring Dean to Court and it wouldn’t stop Alastair from killing the child himself.” said Robert quietly. He’s not afraid of the secret he kept from the Commander but the latter’s action later when he knew that his son was still alive. As long as Alastair held his power in Court, there was no way Robert was going to let Dean go.

“We’ll leave before dawn breaks.” said Robert tiredly when Ellen remained silent. Dean had calmed down and fell asleep in her loving arms that the knight left them alone to guard the hut outside. He too can’t wait to get out of the realm and get the Omegas to their safety.

He thought about the Alpha who ran off earlier and tried to recall his face. Sudden realization hit him when he in fact remembered the man. He was Alastair’s assistant years ago but with that long hair and full beard, Gabriel was almost unrecognizable! He must be on his way to the Castle and tell the Seer about his discovery! SHIT! Cursed Robert, as he rushed back into the hut.

“Grab your things, Ellen. We’re leaving tonight!” he ordered as he scooped Dean in his arms. Ellen wasted no time doing what was told by her brother.

Castiel continued chatting happily with the rest after Michael excused himself much earlier. Something was bothering his brother and Castiel could see it in his behaviour but the man was the least of his worry. He can't stop thinking about Dean. He missed his Omega so much. Not once Dean's pretty face left his mind and heart that his companions especially his fiance kept asking if he's alright whenever he spaced out. He laughed and apologized to them profusely when that happened but Joanna remained gracious throughout the meeting though her heart beat like crazy with curiosity.

Castiel was aware and wanted to find the right moment to tell her about his decision but she wasn’t making it easier when she declared that she missed him, in front of everyone including their parents over and over again. The Alpha felt like a jerk and he hated what he’s about to do to her. He diverted his attention to Charlotte who was obviously very happy for her sister but Cas detected her sadness when Michael left the table.

 Almost everybody knew that his brother wasn’t in love with her anymore except herself and Castiel felt so sorry for her. And he’s going to do the same to Joanna. He thought about the Winchesters who had suffered a tragedy when their infant son was born and killed, with two daughters left to continue their legacy, only to be thrown into loveless marriages.

Maybe he should wait to tell Joanna, at least after the huge celebration dinner that his parents hold for him in the Castle.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“I can’t wait for you to meet my family, Dean. They are going to love you especially my mother who may seem tough but she’s kind at heart.”

“I can’t wait to show you my favourite hunting place. There’s this beautiful pond with so many kinds of colourful fishes in it, it’s incredible! You will be accompanied of course by my maids because my parents are very old fashion. We won’t be allowed to spend time alone together without a chaperone.”

“Don’t worry, they’re all female Omegas sweetheart and I can imagine the wonders in their eyes upon seeing you my love. You’re a wonder to me, to us. There was never a male Omega in our kingdom. Alastair told us that your kind was so rare nowadays. He didn’t give me any explanation though but it doesn’t matter since I found you now and I will never let an Alpha near you except my father and brother, my heart.”

Castiel’s sweet words and promises rang continuously in his head that Dean wished he could shut them off permanently. He didn’t want to think of his Prince. He wanted to obliterate all the memories they shared but the harder he tried, the more Castiel’s beautiful face invaded his mind. Even the rough terrain that shook the carriage he’s in failed to disrupt his thoughts.

He had stopped trying to wipe his tears away. It’s a moot point anyway for the heartbreak he felt was too acute to ignore. The path they took got more unfamiliar as they reached the border. Dawn was almost breaking and soon, he will be miles away from his lover who knew nothing about his departure. This was what saddened him most, not being able to say goodbye to Castiel.

Ellen watched her son helplessly. She tried to console him but he refused to turn away from the window of the fast moving carriage. Robert didn’t stop once and they had been travelling all night. She tried asking her brother about the hastiness of his decision to leave the last village but Robert was vague with his answers. After a while, she stopped harassing him and let him decide what’s best for them. Something must’ve happened and maybe he didn’t want to worry her or Dean.

“I agree with Alastair totally that our first born should marry Joanna, my dear.” Said the King and Naomi just shook her head steadfastly at her husband comment.

“Their union were determined since they were very young, to upset this arrangement will only cause problems with everyone involved, my lord!” argued Naomi relentlessly. She threw a sharp stare at Alastair who stood at the corner of her bedchamber. She hated it when her husband let the Seer into her private dwellings.

“Michael is our firstborn. He’s going to be the King one day, Naomi! Think about it. Charlotte can’t bear him any heirs and she’s sickly too. Whatever wrong with her condition was not our fault! Mary should be happy with our decision, we’re merely switching the match! If Castiel wanted pups he may have them with any noble Omegas he wanted at Court!” reiterated the King as he approached his wilful wife in bed.

“Alastair, please leave this room. I wish to speak to my husband alone.” Ordered Naomi but when Alastair ignored her, she repeated her request with gritted teeth.

The King huffed and turned to his servant. “You heard the Queen. I will talk to you later, Alastair.”

The Seer left without hesitation this time and it grated on Naomi’s nerve that she didn’t have the power over that evil man lately.

“What is it sweetheart? Hmm? You’re hell bent on going against every idea I have. Please don’t make me look like a fool in front of Alastair.” Warned the King gently as he sat next to his wife on the bed. They have not mated lately and he thought perhaps that was the problem, so he tried kissing his Queen only to be pushed away harshly.

“On the contrary, my lord, I think you’re the one who made me look and feel like a fool when it comes to HIM! And please! Don’t let him come to my bedchamber again! He made me uncomfortable!” retorted Naomi and Zachariah just chuckled at her.

“Alright, I will tell him. Now, what was it that you wanted to say, my love?” asked the King sweetly. He wanted to bed his wife but knew that he has to tread cautiously. He maybe the Alpha King but it seemed like his Omega wife has more power over him than he has over her at times. But it’s alright, as long as she turned a blind eye on those willing buxom servants who warmed his bed most nights.

Naomi let out a laboured breathe and looked at her husband. She knew what her husband wanted when she felt his hand roaming her lower back before groping her ass. Well, it’s alright because she wanted something from him too, not physical intimacy of course but understanding and forgiveness. A secret she had been keeping so dear for so long.

She gave him her most charming smile and pulled him down for a kiss. The old mates kissed ardently and for a moment, the King almost forgot why he’s there until his wife whispered her secret in his ear.

“Our Prince Castiel is a demigod, my love and Alastair made me kept this secret from you all these years.”

Naturally the King was enraged as he tried to pull away and started cursing Alastair but Naomi hushed him quickly while pressing their bodies much tighter. She told her husband about what happened years ago when she encountered the Goddess from the forest and Castiel’s birth.

“So don’t be angry, Alpha, it’s pointless. Castiel should mate Joanna and they will present us with powerful heirs to run this kingdom in the future and extend your realm everywhere on this godforsaken earth, my lord.”

 “Michael? What about him, Naomi?” asked Zachariah bewildered by his wife’s dismissal of their oldest son’s fate.

“He’s still our Prince but I want Castiel to be King.”

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel was exceptionally quiet throughout dinner that Joanna was plagued with worry until he excused them both from the party for some privacy. She was filled with joy inside, thinking that her dashing fiancé must’ve been waiting to spend time alone together.

The knowing smiles from both their family except Michael made her blush as they left the dining table to the Royal Drawing Room.

The Omega’s heart beat fast as she watched the Alpha shut the door of the room before approaching her slowly.

“How are you, Joanna?” he asked quietly. She can’t help noticing the lack of intimacy in his question. He sounded like a stranger asking her well being out of politeness. It hurts her a little but quickly shoved the thoughts away and gave him her warmest smile before replying.

“I’m as well as can be expected, your highness…with the only exception of my longing heart that yearned for you all these months you’re away.”

Her confession made him feel so guilty that he quickly looked away. His heart felt heavy as conscience and sadness overwhelmed his entire being. Joanna didn’t deserve to be hurt like this but he loved Dean too much to even change his mind.

“Alpha? Aren’t you happy to see me?” asked Joanna softly. He shook his head at her sadly and sighed.

“What’s wrong, Alpha?” asked Joanna as she closed the distance with her troubled fiancé on the floor.

Castiel gently led her to sit on an armchair and then knelt before her. He willed his unshed tears to stop falling as he looked at her worried face.

“What’s wrong, my love?!” blurted the Omega, alarmed as she instantly cradled his face but Castiel grabbed her hands and kissed them. He whispered, “Thank you for loving me all these years, Joanna. You’ve been my one true friend and companion but I need your forgiveness for what I am about to do and say to you .”

“Castiel… you’re frightening me…what is it that you wanted to say?” asked the Omega, almost in tears herself. What happened to her Alpha? What’s happening to them?

“I can’t marry you, Joanna.”

Joanna heard him but her broken heart and mind refused to accept his following words. They faded into the background. “I’m so sorry, Joanna...” “I fell in love….” “We both fell in love….” “He’s a male Omega.” “I promise him that I’ll marry him..”  “Please forgive me Joanna..”

Distraught, the Omega fainted that the Prince immediately scooped her limped body in his arms and rushed out of the room. He shouted at the people in the hallway to let them pass through and the chaos that followed them was unbelievable that the guards had to forcefully push the curious crowds from Alastair’s chambers away. The news reached Mary and the Queen who then hastily made their way to see the ailing young Omega.

Mary wasted no time in holding her dear daughter who lied motionless in bed as Alastair prepared the remedy for his young patient. God knows that wasn’t his first time attending to Joanna’s misfortunes.

She should have died in infancy along with her twin like he had advised but no one listened to him! The Queen has been and always been his number one opponent! She was the bloody reason that Joanna was still alive today and how did she pay him in return?

She lied to the King saying that he’s the one who told her to keep the secret of Castiel’s divine endowments! King Zachariah had ranted to him about it earlier but he knew better than to correct his master.

Alastair can’t wait to destroy this kingdom one day.

While Joanna was treated in her room, Naomi called on her son for a private meeting. She asked what happened to his fiancé and Castiel seized the moment to tell her the truth. That he met Dean and intended to marry him. The Queen flew with fury that she warned her son of his duty and his promise to marry Joanna.

“It wasn’t my promise or my decision! They were yours! I won’t change my mind because of your expectations! I gave my promise to Dean, and I intend to honour it. He’s my Omega and the only one I will marry.”

“You are MY son and You will do as I say! Joanna will heal soon and I shall move the wedding dates nearer than planned, understood?.” gritted Naomi as she stared hard at her son who shook his head in disbelief.

“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to me not being your son anymore mother.” Said Castiel quietly before walking away from Naomi.

“STOP!! What do you mean by that, Castiel!!” yelled Naomi after his son who had vanished from her room.

Castiel knew he had to move fast but was amazed at the speed of his strides. It was a fairly long way to his chambers from his parents but he was already halfway there. The Alpha tested his newfound special ability further and was shocked to find himself already in his room!

He wanted to rejoice but realized that he had little to no time before his mother sent her guards to look for him. The Prince hastily packed few of his things and escaped through the large veranda doors. Thank god that he has his favourite horse tied close to his building! The guilt he felt for letting Joanna down was still there but the burden of it had left him.

At least, Joanna’s going to be fine according to Alastair who was treating her. He just hoped that the female Omega will forgive him one day though he was sure that will be the last they'll see each other for Dean was worth his abdication.

By the time the Queen’s guards reached Castiel’s chambers, the Prince had already long gone, riding his beautiful black mare into the dark night.


	17. Chapter 17

Zachariah summoned his council members for an urgent meeting after his wife rushed into his bedchamber, ranting about Castiel’s departure. Enraged, the King ordered Lord John to send his men in search of his son.

The commander obeyed his task instantly and thought that this should be the perfect time to exact his revenge. He could use his time away from the castle to check on his supporters instead. As for the rebellious young Prince Castiel, John wished for something terrible happen to him in the wilderness. Let the beasts get him for John’s wrath wasn’t for him but the King and Alastair.  

With Castiel out of the way, it’s easier for the commander to launch an attack of the castle. John didn’t believe his luck. Years of planning his revenge would be realized now in just a matter of days.

In the meantime, the Queen tried hard to do damage control but unfortunately, she was too late for news about his abdicating son had already spread beyond Court vicinity. The commoners brewed all kinds of rumours about their sovereign’s dire situation that they caught an enemy’s attention. He was Gabriel, the outcast Alpha who had travelled all the way from a distant village to deliver a very important message to his former master, Alastair.

Breathless, he sought for an audience with the Royal Advisor only to be apprehended by the Royal guards who then sent him to the dungeons. The disgraced Alpha screamed at them as he tried to free himself but the guards did not heed any of his panic pleadings. He was a wanted man and they wasted no time in informing Alastair of the news.

After Alastair ordered the loyal guards to lock Gabriel away from the rest of the prisoners, he found himself in deep thoughts. Intrigued that his former assistant dared to show his face and asked to see him again. It must be something very important for him to risk his life like this and the Seer wanted so badly to meet the prisoner but he has a patient to attend. Joanna had suffered a terrible shock but other than that the poor Omega seemed fine. Michael came to visit him earlier after he heard the news about Castiel’s departure.

“Now is the best time to get the wheel in motion, don’t you think Alastair? I’m sure you won’t fail me again this time?” the Prince had sneered and walked out of his bedchamber, leaving Alastair in deep confusion. Naomi had requested that he “lure” Castiel back while her son, Michael ordered him to make Castiel stay away. Alastair swore that he’ll go crazy entertaining this dramatic royal family!

Castiel realized that he was being followed, began to pick up the pace and urged his horse to run faster and then he heard the familiar voices. They were not John’s men but his comrades, Garth and Adam. He halted his horse instantly and turned around to face his dear friends.

“Castiel!! Wait!! We’re coming with you!!” shouted Adam from a distance when he saw the Prince finally stopped.

“Why are you following me? You will only get yourselves into trouble my friends! Go on back to the castle!” scolded Castiel as he turned the horse around and continue his journey to look for his Omega but his friends were undeterred as they rode fast towards him. The Prince slowed down and stared at them. “We are coming with you, your highness!! John’s men are after you but they didn’t see us making this route!” remarked Garth earnestly.

“Garth! I am no longer a Prince! You will both lose your titles and many other things if you come with me! Go on! Go back!!” ordered Castiel angrily but his loyal friends were adamant that he finally adhered to them. They three of them had been very close since young and they’re more like brothers to him than Michael will ever be.

“Very well, then. But don’t say that I didn’t warn you!” reminded the Prince seriously and Adam laughed as he asked him where they’re headed.

“I’m going to meet my Omega in the other part of this land. I am going to marry him and I am so sorry for not sharing this information with the both of you earlier.” Confessed Castiel but his friends understood without questions readily. The trio then sped their horses into the night before John’s men caught up with them.

Alastair shouted at Joanna who tried to get out from the wooden bed. “Where do you think you’re going?! You’re not well and should stay in bed!” ordered the Seer exasperatedly but the Omega kept mumbled incoherently to him. He had dismissed her since she came around but when the word Male Omega escaped her lips, he was momentarily stunned and speechless.

Slowly, he approached Joanna who remained in bed and asked. “What male Omega?”

Alastair had to strain his ears as he listened to her weak whispers amidst the soft cries.

Castiel’s crazy in love with a male Omega and wished to marry him that he readily relinquished his royal title in order to meet with his lover in the other side of the region. Something clicked in his head that he ordered his new Beta assistant to watch over Joanna as he made his way to the dungeon to meet Gabriel.

His former assistant excitedly told him about his knowledge of Lord Robert who protected a young male Omega in a faraway village. A male Omega, Alastair whispered to himself again and again. The word alone was enough to make his skin crawl. The cursed being that will burn him to ashes!

Alastair hated to think whose child he was since Robert never married or fathered any children. The sinking realization that the child could be John and Mary’s sent a panic wave in him that he forcefully demanded Gabriel to tell him where exactly that Robert hid the Omega.

“I’m so sorry, Master. I think they must’ve long gone from that place now. I think Robert recognized me.” Confessed Gabriel tearfully as Alastair glared down at him with his yellow eyes.

The Seer realized then that his worse fear was confirmed.

 


	18. Chapter 18

“How much further, Bobby?” whispered Ellen tiredly to her brother who decided to take a short break from steering the horse carriage. They’ve been travelling nonstop and Ellen was glad that Dean finally fell asleep after crying all night. She’s worried for the Omega who refused to eat or talk throughout their journey.

The beautiful ring that Castiel gave was the only thing that he gave attention to apart from the dark night that surrounded them. Ellen had warned him to turn the ring on his finger so as not to raise any suspicions with any strangers they might encounter.

Bobby wanted to keep it safe for him but Dean adamantly refused in tears his Uncle’s offer. His caretakers were at their wit ends with what to do to alleviate the Omega’s sadness.

“Not too long now, sister. Wait here, I won’t be far.” He said and walked away before Ellen could ask him more questions. The female Omega wondered what her brother’s up to now. She can’t wait to reach that safe place that he promised.

The carriage they were in was so uncomfortable that her old body ached all over. Robert had assured of their safety beyond the borders and Ellen prayed that it would be their last move. She wondered if this Samuel they’re going to meet was mated because Robert had regarded the young Alpha highly.

Dean would be protected by the Alpha whose Omega father was tortured and killed by Alastair from the orders of the King. Samuel seemed to be the right person for her son, the man who vowed to keep safe the few male Omegas in his care from evil. Robert had once told her that the King couldn’t infiltrate this part of the region even with his Seer’s help.

The formidable land was filled with dense forests and widely guarded by the fiercest of beasts that Samuel and his people had to reside close to the border. It’s a risky situation for them on either sides but they’d choose wilderness instead of being in Alastair’s relentless clutches.

Ellen waited restlessly for her brother who left minutes ago. She saw the dawn had finally broken and birds chirped merrily around her. She peeked into the carriage and saw that Dean was fast asleep with his head resting on the window. Startled by the hand on her shoulder, she turned around so fast, ready to strike the stranger behind with the knife in her hand but furious when greeted by her laughing brother instead.

“The hell you think you’re doing Bobby?! I almost kill you!” she snapped at the amused man who reminded her to lower her voice down.

“Well, at least I know now that you’re very well prepared, my lovely sister. My heart and mind are rest assured now. Here, take this.” His laughter slowed as he placed a small leather pouch in her hand. She looked at its content and then stared at her brother questioningly.

“What’s this for?” she asked and Robert told her to smear the dirt on Dean’s face.

“Why?” she asked again and Robert grinned.

“Just make him as ugly as possible, Ellen.”

“Cas, I don’t think we’re being followed at all.” Said Adam and the Prince agreed readily. They’ve been riding and almost nearing their destination.

Adam asked him how did he manage to escape the guards but Castiel was vague with his answers. The Prince had debated with himself earlier whether or not to share this discovery of his newfound special power with his friends. Adam insisted in knowing how while Garth thought that maybe the South gate guards were slacking off on their duties as usual.

Castiel quickly changed the subject and started talking about his Omega. The mere mention of Dean’s name warmed his heart and the thought of seeing his beautiful Omega again soon made him smiled wider even though he had imagined a different circumstance where he arrived with a huge entourage carrying expensive dowries to Dean like he’d promised.

The thought made him sad but he vowed heartily to make it up to his beloved and hoped that Dean would accept him as the commoner he is now. He would build them a small but happy home, or maybe a tiny town. His friends would help him and they too will marry for love. Castiel was ready to work hard and provide for his Omega and their future pups. The happy visions that he immediately share with his friends.

“I can’t wait for the both of you to meet Dean! He’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on! Sparkling green eyes framed with feathery lashes and his smile…gentlemen! I can never erase it off my mind even if I willed it to…”said the Prince with much adulation that his friends readily shared his happiness.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re not marrying Joanna, Cas. You will only make your lives miserable.” Said Adam and Garth nodded in agreement.

“I felt terrible for what I’ve done but I wish for Joanna to find the happiness she deserved. With me no longer a Prince and away from the Castle will make it easier for her, I’m sure.” Said the Alpha sadly and Garth patted his back with an understanding smile. “You will always be our Prince, Castiel”

“Thank you..Let’s go gentlemen. The morning sun is almost up.” said the Prince quietly and then pulled the horse’s rein to turn the beast around.

It was late that evening when they finally arrived at the village he visited just a few days ago. But Dean and his mother were nowhere to be found and no one could tell the devastated Prince where they went.

 


	19. Chapter 19

The soldiers were puzzled when their commander told them to stop the journey and set out camp since their search for the Prince proved fruitless as the morning sun arrives.

“I will look for him and as for all you soldiers, take a rest but be vigilant at all times! Clear?!” Lord John commanded before making his way alone into the woods on his horse.

The soldiers looked at each other and shrugged. First it was Lord Robert and now the Commander himself beginning to behave stranger lately.

“I don’t like this, gentlemen. Something must be up with our leader and I intend to follow him. Why don’t the rest of you move west to where Castiel would likely be found. I heard the Prince had “special” interest in that area which perhaps Lord Winchester was unaware of. Go now! We’ll meet again later!” ordered the older soldier before trailing John at a discreet distance.

“This can’t be happening! They were here, right here in this house a few days ago! How could you not know where they headed at least?!” growled the Alpha Prince, incensed that the people of the village can’t come up with an answer of where his Omega and mother went off to. Their silent murmurs only frustrated Castiel further that Garth had to calm him down.

“Where do you think they could have gone to when this is the last village in our realm!” asked Castiel to his close friend who can’t think of any logical answer. It's true, there's nowhere else except the border where no human dared to cross.

“I think we should backtrack. Look into all the dwellings, every possible way. What say you Garth, Adam? If you’re not on board with my decision, I understand!” announced the Prince as he hurriedly mounted his horse, ready to search for his missing Omega and his mother. He suspected Dean’s Uncle Robert must have a hand at their sudden disappearance.

His heart wrenched at the idea that someone would separate them this way. He had done nothing wrong as far as he was concern. Respectful of Dean's virginity and his heartfelt request to his mother for Dean's hand in marriage, to make him his lawful Omega mate according to religion and tradition.

How could they take Dean away from him? Take away their dreams and their lives like that. The thundering of his heart battled with his troubled mind that he summoned all his power to go faster.

The loyal friends struggled to keep up with their beloved Prince who vanished before their very eyes.

Alastair wanted to kill Gabriel for his stupidity but forced himself to change his mind. He dragged the disgraced Alpha to his work chamber at the end of the building and demanded him to attend to the cooking potions on the wooden table. The incredible talent and the Alpha status that Gabriel possessed were both wasted on his Big mouth, Alastair thought bitterly.

The former assistant was caught red handed by his master sharing the secrets of their alchemy works to one of the rivals from across the land. Alastair had ensured Gabriel was stripped off his title and thrown out of Court unceremoniously.

Now, the pitiful Alpha was no more than a slave to Alastair who threatened to end his life if he dared to make any undesirable move or escape his clutch.

“A poison and an antidote, brother?” asked Gabriel in a sheepish voice as he stared at the bubbling pots before him that Alastair rushed forward and slashed his back with his jagged knife.

He then grabbed the wincing man by the neck and growled near his ear,“Just do as you’re told or I shall kill you mercilessly Gabriel.”

The Alphas were perspiring when they left the third village with still no sign of the elusive Omegas. The men knew that their Prince would not give up the search and despite the scorching hot sun, they almost made their way to the fourth one when Adam halted their movements.

“Look! It’s John’s men! They’re looking for you! We should leave, Castiel!” he said and the Prince agreed. They headed back to the last village before making a turn towards the much denser forest which was barely penetrable even during the day.

“Let’s stop for a while, gentlemen. I will try to reach my beloved soul through prayers.” suggested Castiel as he walked towards a shallow stream to wash his face. He then sat crossed leg by it and began his meditation. Garth and Adam rested nearby but at the same time they watched out for any signs of John’s men heading their way.

Ellen watched as Dean smiled softly in his sleep. She knew that he must be having a nice dream about his Alpha Castiel. She wondered if the Prince would come back looking for her son or decided to marry Dean’s twin sister Joanna instead. She sighed heavily thinking about the star crossed lovers and soon she too fell asleep after awake for so many hours.

Dean knew he was dreaming. It can’t be real what he heard. The combinations of beautiful prayers intertwined with the melodious poems that Castiel whispered close to his ears.

He knew the prayers by heart but his Alpha’s assuring voice captivated him unlike any other. The words caressed his mind, enveloping his being and touched his soul so deep that he almost cried.

My love we may be separated in this time frame

But my promise to you remain the same

And I shall hope that wherever you may be

My words of love will lead you back to me

This relentless pain… so deep it’s cut

I shall endure for you my sweetheart

Dean woke up in a jolt that startled his mother who held him close.

“What’s wrong, Dean?!” She asked anxiously as she wiped his perspiring forehead with her hands.

“Mother, I dreamt of him. I dreamt of my Alpha and he’s suffering as much as I am!” he wailed aloud that Ellen pulled him into her loving arms.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

John knew he was being followed and so he began to steer his horse deeper into the woods. His stalker tried to catch up with him but it's not an easy feat because the surrounding was dark and eventually he lost track of the commander. His horse added to his dilemma when it stubbornly refused to budge any further that he was left with no choice but to continue his investigations on foot.

He was completely aware of the danger of his situation he's in but the desire to proof his suspicions of Lord John preceded his own fears.He heard the rumors about the commander keeping secret alliances with the rebels but he needed evidence to bring to the King's attention.

He truly wished that he was right and that the title Commander will be his next instead of Lord Robert who was too busy knotting village Omegas anyway, he heard. The Kingdom will be better with him running the military not these two over privileged and sneaky old knights!

So engrossed with his thoughts that he unknowingly walked right into John's trap. The commander wasted no time as he attacked the soldier from behind, plunging the jagged dagger deep and right through his spine. He then grabbed the howling victim's sword before the man could defend himself and turned him around. The shock on the soldier's face gave John a surreal satisfaction that he can't wait to witness the similar expressions from King Zachariah and his bloody Seer when he killed them too.

 With deep voice laced with disgust John growled, "You're a fool to spy on me, soldier. Should have listened to my orders because You.....are not my enemy."

The injured soldier dropped to his knees, apologizing frantically, begging for his life in tears but the commander only shook his head before kneeling down to face the poor man. Hope was evident on the soldier's face when John suddenly appeared remorseful. Until the commander laughed and spoke quietly.

"I wish I could...but I won't..." The multiple stabs on his gut sealed his fate in the hollowed darkness.

 

"Robert, I think we should go back to the village. I've got the strange feeling that Dean's receiving some kind of message from Castiel in his dream." Ellen whispered to her brother when she ordered him to stop the carriage abruptly. He wasn't please with what he just heard and reminded his sister harshly about the reason why they shouldn't go with her suggestion. Ellen argued her point, telling him that she can't watch Dean suffer anymore. His heat had started again and she was lost at how else to help the devastated Omega.

"Listen to me Ellen! I don't like what's happening to him either but his problem could be solved. I will tell you when we get there!" whispered Robert as he climbed onto the seat of his carriage, ready continue his journey but Ellen pulled him down by the sleeves and shouted harshly at him.

"You tell me now Robert Singer!!"

Robert sighed and said, "There's a physician there that could help Dean forget about the Prince."

Ellen pulled back and stared at her brother. It took a while for her to respond and when she did, Robert has to strain his ears to hear.

"Castiel will be devastated."

"But Dean will die, Ellen." replied Robert sadly as he watched his sister nodded slowly and walked back into the carriage.

Ellen watched her son who fell asleep finally out of exhaustion and took the mud that Robert gave her earlier.

She apologized softly into Dean's ear and began painting Dean's pale face with the dirt.

 

Castiel walked over to his comrades and said calmly.

"I think we should head for the border. That's the only place I know he would be. Because I have this strangest feeling that his Uncle Robert wanted to take him as far away from me as possible."

"Why would you think that, Cas? Do you know this Robert?" asked Garth curiously as he glanced at Adam.

"It's just a gut feeling and I've never met his Uncle. Dean told me that he's a merchant and he only came to visit once or twice a month" supplied Castiel as he looked at his friends who kept looking at each other.

"What is it? Is there something that you both wanted to tell me?" asked Castiel and Adam replied that they think that it's a bad idea to go to the border. Truth was they wanted to tell him that maybe they knew who this Robert was. Being a Prince, Castiel was sheltered from the rumors at Court.

 That and also the Prince wasn't fond of mindless and idle gossips anyways. But they were torn because if they mention Robert's name and his probable connection with Dean, the news might hurt Castiel's feelings. And what if they're wrong and then ruined Castiel's chance at finding his love and happiness.

"I understand your concern my friends and I would say this again that I will never hold it against you if you decide to part ways with me. I knew the danger that lies ahead and that I'd rather die looking for my Omega  because my life is not worth living without him."

 


	21. Chapter 21

Charlotte watched quietly as her sister held Castiel's clothes close to her wet cheeks. Joanna's pain deepened when she caught a whiff of her beloved Prince's warm amber scent on the gilded robe. Charlotte and their mother, Lady Mary had already exhausted every ways to alleviate her sadness but none of their efforts worked.

Gently, the Beta approached her sister and pleaded, "Please don't do this to yourself, beloved. Come home and unburden your sorrow to me. Let me share your pain, Joanna." 

But Joanna only replied in sorrow ,"What have I done wrong? In what way have I failed to make him love me, Charlotte? I've been waiting for him faithfully all these years. Who is this male Omega that stole his beautiful heart?" 

Charlotte, loss for any answers, hugged her sister tight in her arms. "Be patient, my love" she whispered tearfully that Joanna cried harder. The robe in her arms fell to the floor and she caught a glimpse of white from one of the pockets. The Omega let go of her sister gently and picked it up. It was a love letter from the male Omega to her fiance.

She read it with shaky hands that Charlotte observed her without words at first. Joanna looked at her after she finished reading the short note and the Beta can't help but asked about it's contents.

Joanna just shook her head and ran out of the room so fast that the ailing Charlotte couldn't keep up with her. She called out weakly to her sister who went on to ride on an available horse carriage that took her away. Joanna's manner worried her that she found it hard to breath. Fortunately, one of Castiel's servants noticed her dire condition and helped her immediately.

Alastair read the letter and smiled to himself. All Joanna wanted to know was the identity of the male Omega that Castiel loved but she didn't realize it was the very thing Alastair needed to claim his "escaped" victim. 

John's arrival received a very warm welcome from the rebels. Their esteemed leader had come to them at last with great news and wasted no time in planning the attack on King Zachariah's castle. 

The commander told them about the soldier he killed to get to them. They understood what was expected of them and knew the importance of winning this war without slight or reservations in killing their oppositions, even when they're friends or relatives.

"What about your children, my Lord? Aren't they betrothed to the Princes?" asked Lucifer after the meeting was over.

John looked at him and said,"They're not marrying those bastards, that's for sure. You can have either daughters of mine or perhaps both? I don't care as long as we kill that bloody Zachariah and his evil seer." Lucifer only grinned at his comment for he knew that John would be more ruthless than both Zachariah and Alastair put together and that he can't wait to use the new King's weakness to his own advantage.

"What's happening?!! We've been going in circles, Castiel!" exclaimed Adam in disbelief when he saw that they're back to the same path they started after hours of riding. The Prince was just as mystified but continued to stride past his agitated companions. Even Garth, the most patience of the three began complaining especially when Castiel refused to give up.

"Cas!" shouted Adam impatiently when the Prince ignored their predicaments and rode back into the too familiar woods. The knight huffed in anger and signaled for Garth to follow their Prince. "Castiel! Wait up!!" yelled Adam with Garth in tow.

"Something's stopping us from completing this journey, my friends." said Castiel as if to himself finally when he tried to figure out the darkness ahead of them. 

"What do you think it was, Castiel?" asked Garth as he looked at Adam worriedly. They both heard about the strange obstacles other travelers faced during their journey to get to the border and it's so real since they too encountered them and that they prayed their Prince would change his mind but the Alpha only said,"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Garth and Adam were baffled. Castiel seemed unperturbed by what's happening as he continued inspecting their formidable surroundings. 

"Did you hear that?!" he asked suddenly but both his friends denied instantly.

"Hear what, Castiel?" asked Garth nervously followed by a shout from Adam who asked what kind of noise.

Castiel ignored them as he slid off his horse and marched fast towards the bushes. The men panicked as they chased him on foot. Adam managed to get a hold of him before he disappeared into the darkness and forced him to turn around. 

"Where are you going?!!" he asked urgently and immediately noticed that Castiel was caught in a trance. 

"Cas?!" repeated Adam harsher and Garth pulled the Prince away from the place that lured him back to his horse.

They shook him hard but he remained stoic until Garth resorted to slapping him hard on his face. His action brought the Prince to consciousness. 

"Forgive me Your highness!" uttered the loyal servant profusely but the Prince, gasping for air just waved him off.

"It's alright....huh...! What happened?!" he asked curiously and his best friends told him. They tried to talk him out of going to the border but he wouldn't hear a word of it. 

"Look, gentlemen. It's obvious that I'm the only one allowed to complete this journey. Go back to the castle and please, for the love of God, tell nothing to no one about anything. I don't want anyone to risk their lives searching for me. I'll be fine." he said with a forced smile and ready to head back to the bushes much to his friends bewilderment. 

"You're not taking your horse?!" asked Adam, pulling him in with force again and Castiel shook him off. "No. I shall walk my friends. Please, don't worry"

"Like hell you will!!" Garth's loud curse echoed in the forest but Castiel caught his fist before it landed on his face again.

"I'm not letting you do this alone, Castiel!" gritted Garth as he stared hard at his young sovereign. "Garth, I have to do this so please give me your blessings. I need them." Castiel pulled him and then Adam into a hug and continued,"By God's grace, we shall meet again, I'm sure." And with that confession, the Prince disappeared into thin air. He had unknowingly used his newfound powers with the aid of the forest's spirits. 

"DAMN HORSES!! MOVE!!!" yelled Robert at the top of his voice as he whipped the willful beast to submission but the animals won't budge an inch further. Frustrated, he got off and opened the carriage door.

"We are walking from now on, Ellen! The dang horses won't budge!" he ordered his sister impatiently. Ellen glared at him and asked if they can at least wait till Dean woke up but he disagreed.

"The longer we wait, the slimmer our chance to escape! Just do as I told you woman!" barked the tired Knight. Like Castiel and his men, they too encountered endless challenges in their way till the Omegas begged him to turn around. Robert was close in giving in to their woes when he heard the deafening thuds of a horse carriage heading their way.

He roughly pushed Ellen and Dean to the side and warned them in hushed whisper to remain quiet but the carriage stopped right where they were and suddenly a kind voice spoke.

"Lord Robert. Have no fear for you've made it safely to the border. I am Samuel."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you know who's he and where he lives, Alastair?" asked Joanna when the Seer went on with his tasks with Gabriel by his side. Joanna noticed that the former assistant was hurt and that his shirt soaked with red blood at the back.

She didn't dare ask what happened to him and focused on getting more information about her rival, Dean. As far as she and everyone was concerned, male Omegas are cursed beings and must be destroyed at all cost, according to Alastair, the Royal Seer.

Though she wasn't that naive to know that few of them managed to escape Alastair's scrutiny. The need to know more about her rival was pressing but Alastair seemed reluctant to share his findings. 

So she repeated her question and he had no choice but to lie.

"I'm sorry but for now I have no idea. My only guess was that he's from some other province. A lowly village Omega who dared to venture this holy land. Rest assured, he won't be alive by the time I get to him, my lady." 

Joanna looked at him skeptically. Truth was the Seer knew who Dean was when he "immersed" himself into the heartfelt letter to the Prince. He was close to "tempering" the male Omega's soul when an unknown force blocked his spell and then enveloped his victim with an "invisible" wall!

Alastair rarely crack under pressure but this development scare him to death inside though he remained calm and unaffected in front of the forlorn Joanna. His mind wouldn't let up though. Questions after questions assaulted his mind. Who or what was this being that override his magic with such ease?

Most of his enemies wouldn't stand a chance against his powerful sorcery. If it was indeed the Gods that protected Dean then Alastair must stepped up his game to conquer the divine which wasn't hard since he would sell his soul again and again to them.

What's worse was if this was a human, then he or she would undoubtedly be Alastair's worst enemy next to Dean. The male Omega born of a brave and strong soldier that will eventually caused Alastair's ruination. The infant that he thought Robert had killed but alive and well instead. 

The terrifying premonition he received from the devil itself at the beginning of his seven years sole meditation in that godforsaken cave in the mountains rang loud in his ears. Alastair had willingly sacrificed his youthful life for the dark gifts then so there was no way in hell he's going to sacrifice his life for the fucking Omega now!

"Joanna. I think it's best that you go home. Let me finish my work here and I will send for you once I'm done. I promise." he assured her with a force calm and Joanna just nodded silently. It seemed that she has to wait after all and it's another worse punishment yet for her broken heart.

When she got home, she found that her sister Charlotte was gravely ill in bed with their mother and maids stayed close by her side. Guilt overwhelmed her as she apologized tearfully for her selfishness towards her dearest sister but Charlotte graced her with a soft smile and said,"I made peace with the Gods, sweet Joanna and I hope they listened to my final prayers that they may take me and send our dear Castiel back to you."

To their mother, Charlotte conveyed her regrets for not being able to say goodbye to her father and her fiance, Michael. Charlotte took her last breath in the arms of the women who loved her unconditionally.

Alastair smashed the bubbling hot potion across the room when his efforts to get through Castiel failed as well. The forests Gods are protecting him! he thought furiously and then he turned to Gabriel, who cowered under his penetrating yellow eyed stare. 

"You will help me get Castiel! He's the only one who could kill the male Omega!" growled Alastair as he freed the slave off the iron cuffs that bound his legs. 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Queen Naomi dismissed Lady Mary's messenger and harried off to find the King, who was in an urgent meeting with his officials about their missing Prince. Zachariah was deeply concerned when she rushed towards him crying, whispered him the news of Lady Charlotte's demise. The council waited for them to convey the problem but Naomi had warned the King to keep the news a secret for a very good reason. Michael.

Charlotte's untimely death and Castiel's abdication would undoubtedly gave their firstborn Prince an opportunity to marry Joanna. But at Naomi's insistence, the privy council meeting was immediately disbanded and off they both went to visit the Winchesters to pay their last respects.  

"How long are we going to keep this news from Michael, dearest? He will find out sooner or later." warned the King on their ride to the Winchester's home. 

"Till Castiel comes home. I'm positive he'll be home soon. I already asked Alastair to lure him back to us and he's working hard on it." assured Naomi readily.

"What if he won't, Naomi? You know how Castiel can be at times. He knows what he wants and if Alastair managed to "bring" him back, what makes you think he will marry Joanna? These things happened for a reason. It's fate that sent Michael and Joanna together." added the King who received a death glare from his wife sitting opposite him.

"Don't you care about Castiel, husband? Remember he's the one that won you so many wars all these years? Isn't it enough that Michael will be the next ruler, that he has to marry his brother's fiance as well?" rebuked Naomi with passion and Zachariah shook his head in despair.

"You listen to me good, Naomi. Castiel had proven himself to be unreliable and untrustworthy by leaving my Kingdom without the slightest thought and reservations. Yes, he was a celebrated warrior but he's not fit to rule after what he's done! He'd shamed us! Belittle our power by pursuing the very being that Alastair had cursed! What kind of future this holy land will have if he's King! Think about it, Naomi for as far as I am concerned, Castiel is no longer our son and Michael will marry Joanna!!" he shouted and Naomi was ready to argue but he silenced her angrily, "I'm the King and this will be the end of our discussion!!"

Castiel tried to remain calm when he felt that every move he made was being watched by some spirits of the dark and foggy forest. Their unearthly voices got louder the second he left his friends.

His feet took him where he needed to go without his will or consent. His voice failed him when he tried to speak up, ask questions and such. His body shivered involuntarily when their answers reached his soul instead and then they began to laugh. Such alluring sounds that must have come from the magical fairies of the forest, he thought. He heard about these beings in fairy tales. 

"Don't be afraid Arjuna..we won't hurt you..." they uttered in perfect unison but at the same time ended in echoes. Castiel was frustrated inside because he wanted to speak but they had rendered him speechless with their power.

"We know you are looking for the Omega...he is beautiful but we're much more beautiful than he...Arjuna..." lured the beings..as they slowly appeared before his very eyes, enticed him with their graceful yet erotic dance. Their eyes, their smiles, their countenance were nothing like he's even seen before.

Nothing prepared him for this when he laid his own eyes upon them but as exuberant and enchanting as they were, the Prince knew that this was a test of his love and sincerity in his heart. He shut his eyes, took in a very deep breath and tilted his head to face the sky. He brought his hands together in supplication, pressed hard against his chest, legs set wide apart, he began to pray silently to the Gods who might hear.

The voices of the ethereal fairies only got louder as they got more and more excited by his rejection. They kissed him, touched every parts of his body, whispered seductive words in his ears and if Castiel was just an ordinary human being he might've easily succumbed to their untoward advances.

He focused his thoughts entirely on Dean and the love that they shared over and over again that slowly, the sun rays sneaked between the shaded trees above him and eventually they warmed his face and entire being. All that time, he kept his stance without the any distractions as his meditation deepened and became more profound. 

Even the sudden loud and angry hissed from the fairies didn't perturbed him the slightest. They burned themselves when they tried to touch the demigod who's connected to their Maker directly. Realized that their efforts to sway the Prince and led him to the darkness had failed, they retreated back into their respective hidden places in the trees. 

Castiel's silent prayers became audible soon after and he gave thanks to the Gods for protecting him from the spirits. 


	24. Chapter 24

Soon after they reached Alpha Samuel's village near the border, Dean fell into a wild feverish frenzy that resulted with him foaming in the mouth. Had the medium not acted fast, the poor Omega would've died in vain after being rescued.

"What's wrong with him? What happened to my son? He never had this sickness during his heats before, Alpha!" asked Ellen in a panic, demanding an answer on her son's condition. 

"Tell them the truth, Gadreel. What you saw." coaxed Samuel to his close friend, the village medium.

Gadreel took pity on Ellen and sat down next to her. He told her calmly that Alastair had almost killed Dean but luckily he was there to intervene. Ellen thanked him profusely in tears but the medium told her that it wasn't just him that helped her son. 

"It's this place, Ellen. If Dean has a bad soul, he would've died even with my help. And I am not as strong as Alastair. He made the deal with the devil and I am just a God's servant. I can't destroy him, I can only heal." said Gadreel modestly but Ellen thanked him again and said that they all were children of the Gods.

"Then who could destroy the evil Seer? Are we to live in fear even from this side of the region?" asked Ellen worriedly.

"Unfortunately, the devil itself, Ellen. Alastair has been very careful against breaching the deals he made with evil and Dean is one of his mistake. We must stay vigil. Samuel already has a plan for the young Omega. He's actually excited to meet him and all of you actually." teased Gadreel as he glanced at the blushing tall Alpha next to him.

 "Oh we all are, Gadreel and Dean's blessed, not a mistake. To think that he survived all these years..the God's must've been watching over him. Lord Robert, you will be commended highly in heaven, sir, for your bravery and kindness, I'm sure." praised Samuel sincerely that Robert muttered a soft thank you for his kind words. "And you too, Ellen. You're such a wonderful mother to him and now let us take some of that responsibilities from you so you could enjoy this mystical land that even the King nor Alastair can't touch. Be free, dear Omegas."

"Thank you, Alpha.." uttered Dean softly and they all smiled. They've been waiting for him to come around so that they can settle in their new home that the Alpha Samuel had prepared. It was a quaint but homey hut that Ellen fell immediately in love with. There's no short of kitchen equipment that she could work with and she thanked the village head again and again. Dean's room next to hers was so comfortable that it's easy to see the extra effort that Samuel put in for him.

There were lots of books and all sorts of handmade toys for the Omega to play with and the huge bed made of duck feathers looked so comfortable that Dean fell asleep in it instantly. Lord Robert will stay with Samuel in the other house next to them. It gave Ellen the much needed security she always craved for herself and her son.

Peace and happiness at last but she knew it's only a matter of hours till Dean woke up and remembered his lost love and the reasons why they ended there in the first place. She finally realized with a heavy heart that erasing his memories of Castiel wasn't a bad idea after all.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short because Im writing it on the train to work!! Lol

The soldiers had been searching for their elusive Prince Castiel without success. Both their commander and superior in charge had left without a follow up instructions on what to do next so they had to search for the other two missing men too.

They found their dead leader who trailed John, slain in a most horrifying manner. Panic arisen when they realized too late that they were surrounded. The rebels who lay in wait for them jumped out of their hidings and attacked them without mercy or hesitation. Among them was Lord John Winchester, their own commander. This worsen their chance in winning the surprise battle.

But one of the soldiers managed to escape and he rode his horse as fast as he could back to the castle. He needed to inform the King urgently or they will all die at the hands of the traitor. 

At the Winchester's residence, Joanna implored her mother in tears to reject the King's proposal but Mary was powerless against the sovereign's before them. Zachariah wanted her wedding to Michael take place soon after Charlotte's funeral. Naomi was forbidden to utter a single word during the meeting but the Queen was busy devising a plan to foil the undesirable arrangements in her head.

She was also curious as to why the soldiers took so long to capture her son, Castiel. The men had been gone for almost four days now and its impossible for an experience commander like John would default a simple task. They had not received any news good or bad from him which led her to fear that something must've gone very wrong with this search mission. 

Naomi couldn't wait to share her troubles with her husband and suggested they get back to the castle as soon as possible. Her insensitive action upset both Mary and Joanna immensely since they were in the middle of mourning but there was nothing they could do. Reluctantly, Mary told her priest to arrange for a quiet funeral for her dear Charlotte on the same day without her father's presence. She had never felt so alone in her life.

Castiel's journey soon after the encounter with the forest fairies went smoothly that the Prince was grateful and optimistic that his tests were over but he was wrong. The last failed attempt by Alastair to lure him back was nothing compared to the next obstacle that awaits him.

The fog reappeared, thicker than before that impaired his vision. Then sudden loud grunts greeted him and he knew with dread that they were the sound of wild boars. Knowing this was another test, the Prince expected them to be no ordinary beasts of the wild. Armed with his sword and dagger, he tread forward carefully into the mist. He prayed that the Gods would aid him again. 

"These are his nails. The maid saved them as usual before burying them in the gardens this morning. But be careful, master, because this might end his life if not done right." warned Gabriel meekly as he placed Castiel's old nails into Alastair's palm. The Seer slapped his face hard for his audacity at reminding him how to do his job.

"If...he die, you bloody idiot...guess who would take his place next in that godforsaken forest, hmm?" sneered Alastair that Gabriel hurriedly apologized for his wrong choice of words. He was only telling the truth but as usual the Seer's arrogance got in the way. No one can tell Alastair what to do.

Alastair then mixed the Prince's nails with wild boars blood in the silver bowl and burned it together with incense. Incantations were read loudly immediately and soon they both fell into a wild trance. The spell was working and in Castiel's world far away, the battle had just begun. 

The Prince, angered with his dire situation where he was attacked called out to the unrelenting monsters.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!! SHOW YOURSELF!! FIGHT ME IN THE FLESH YOU FILTHY BEASTS!!" 

His challenge was met with eerie silence and then the fog finally lifted. There stood before him was a giant menacing boar with the body of a man. And then it spoke..


	26. Chapter 26

"Arjuna..." growled the beast lowly as it advanced towards the Prince.

"Come on!! What the hell are you waiting for?!!" retorted Castiel in anger. The monster's laughter made the Alpha angrier that he pointed his sword at it's face. 

"Get out of my way. I warn you!" threatened Castiel and his opponent only laughed harder.

"What is so funny, beast?!! If you don't want to fight then may I suggest you get the hell out of my way!!!" yelled Castiel. 

"Oh....but I can't Arjuna because I am a part of you..I will go wherever you go and may I remind you if you hurt me, you're only hurting yourself too." replied the beast with delight. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!! What do you mean I'm part of you?!" asked Castiel impatiently thinking what kind of twisted tests he's facing now.

"I can only say that I've been waiting for this moment for so long....But...details later...we have a journey to make, Prince!" said the giant boar excitedly.

"You're not coming with me, beast! You're a liar along with the rest of the spirits of this forest!!" shouted Castiel as he charged forward and slashed the boar's chest with his sharp sword. The painful howls he heard weren't the beast's alone but his too when he saw in horror that he had injured himself instead. The boar had not lied, they were a part of each other! 

"What sick sorcery is this!!!" he shouted furiously that the boar laughed again.

"Ask Alastair. He did this to us." 

"What?!!" asked Castiel in shock.

"Yes, its Alastair's doing, your Royal Seer." Castiel can't believe that he's betrayed by his own servant who he never once offend.

"Why is he doing this?!" asked Castiel in disbelief. He already abandoned his royal title so therefore why was he a threat to anyone least of all Alastair? What does the Beta had against him?

As if the Boar could read his troubled mind, he began to explain calmly.

"He wanted me to help you through those obstacles ahead, provided... you won't try to kill "US" of course. Have some faith in his intention instead of his style." explained the boar with a slight sinister in its voice.

"I don't believe either you or your Maker! I will deal with that traitor Alastair later! Now get out of my way!!" barked Castiel as he pushed the towering beast aside with all his might though it didn't move an inch. It's boisterous mocking laughter prompted the Prince to attack its arm with the dagger but he only injured himself again. 

With a loud grunt he asked the beast the price he must pay later for this ungodly assistance but the monster just turned away and replied. 

"Just follow my lead." and with that it vanished and Castiel began to give chase with a dread in his heart knowing he's chasing his own shadow. 

Dean could hear the faint voices outside his room that he painfully crawled over to the door to eavesdrop. 

They must've thought that he's still unconscious in his room. He heard Alpha Samuel's heated argument with Uncle Bobby about his condition that he pressed his ear harder against the wooden door.

"Dean has the right to know and decide what you're trying to do to him! To erase his mind is inhuman!" Samuel blasted and he heard his mother tried to hush the Alpha urgently.

"Please don't agree with this plan, Ellen. He's your son. It isn't right!" implored the Alpha and then he heard his mother cry followed by his Uncle Bobby rude interception. 

"I'd rather have Dean lose all his memories than dying for a Prince who was never meant for him! Open up your mind's eyes to face this truth or so help me God!" 

"Taking him away from me is the same as killing me, Uncle Bobby.." All four pairs of eyes turned towards the frail figure by the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Robert lectured Samuel again the second Ellen shooed them out. The young Alpha refused to listen to him and hastily excused himself to check on his charges nearby. 

The knight huffed angrily for he thought that they had both agreed to this plan. He remembered Sam's willingness to help erase the Omega's memories but the young Alpha changed his mind suddenly upon seeing Dean. What's going on? Robert pondered on his other failed plan to match the young people together.

Samuel's good for Dean. He's kind, brave and much revered by his people although Robert think its strange that he's still not mated with any of the male Omegas in his care. The priest told Ellen that the young Alpha was afraid he would cause rift or jealousy between the Omegas since few of them had expressed high hopes to be his mate. 

Samuel had handled the situation remarkably well by sacrificing his loneliness thus found his new appointment as a matchmaker between his charges and the few good Alphas in the village, rewarding. He was sure that his late Omega father would approve of the good he'd done.  

Robert can't watch Dean suffer any longer. The Omega resembled a corpse in his sleep and he'll be damned as an Alpha who can't do anything to save the child he cared for since infancy. So off he goes to meet the priest for help in secrecy.

"I'm so sorry that you heard that sweetheart.." lamented Ellen as she rocked her son gently in her arms. Dean has begged her in tears not to do anything to him and promised to try to forget his beloved Castiel on his own terms.

"I won't ever, ever do that to you. I promise, my love. Please forgive me.." pleaded Ellen in tears.

"Don't cry...mother...I.. will...get..better...for you...this.. I swear... to you...." pledged the Omega, to his mother who then showered his face with loving kisses.

Michael can't believe his ears. He will be married to the beautiful Joanna after all! His father looked grim but pleased but his mother didn't seem too happy about the news they just conveyed to him. Oh! To hell with what she thinks or feel! I'm the future king and like it or not mother, you'll have to bow to me one day.

He moved forward to kiss his parents on their cheeks and thanked them for their excellent plan. The wedding will take place in a few days and all the servants already begun their duties in preparation for the lavish ceremony. If only Castiel could see that no one, not even their parents really cared that he's gone. Michael smiled at this epiphany as he walked towards Alastair's dwelling. 

The Prince stopped short when he heard loud and unearthly chanting coming from the Seer's room. He tried to open it but the heavy oak door won't budge and so he knocked and yelled for someone to open it and when there was still no answer, he rattled the iron knob hard with both his fist. Gabriel finally opened it and shoved the Prince inside before shutting the door again.

"What the hell's happening here?" demanded Michael angrily as he stared at Alastair who was deep in trance, oblivious to his surroundings or his bloodied fists that gripped the still burning magic incense. Gabriel had abandoned his practice when he went to answer the door. To leave the Prince knocking away will cause unnecessary attention that his master won't appreciate. But this too means that Alastair had to go through this horrifying spell alone without any assistance and Gabriel knew that there will definitely be hell to pay after this, especially if Castiel dies before killing the male Omega, Dean. 

Gabriel can only hope that his master's strong enough to fight the Gods shielding Castiel's way to the border. He hurriedly explained to Michael what's happening and to leave the poor Seer alone to finish his "task." Michael warned him to report to him soon about any development. The Prince was glad that Alastair took the bloody initiative to end his brother's life at his own in peril.

Castiel hated to agree with the monster but the boar had successfully shielded him from any harm or obstacles ahead. The Prince was astounded with the fact that the tall and dense vegetation readily collapsed to create a clear path for them.

The burnt smell that lingered in their trail was hard for him to miss and it scared him a little. Was Alastair trying to help him, or the monster or was it something that neither he nor the boar knew. These questions and doubts taunted his mind relentlessly but the Prince decided to cross the bridge when he gets there. To get to Dean was all that matters. If he has to fight this monster or Alastair later, then...so be it.


	28. Chapter 28

Gabriel watched Alastair's body shook violently while still deep in trance. He knew that the spell they cast on the wild boar wasn't going as smoothly as planned. Its all Michael's fault! thought the Alpha furiously. If he hadn't interrupted them earlier, both he and his master would've able to complete the transformation of the beast to Castiel, who would then kill the Prince and his Omega, Dean.

The Seer would suffer for this act but he won't die unless killed by the Omega himself. Gabriel racked his brains to find out what else he could do to help Alastair. He can't join in the meditation midway because the result could turn disastrous.

Both Castiel and the boar would die and Dean will still be alive! The only other way was to cast a similar spell as soon as Alastair gave up his meditation due to exhaustion. Gabriel knew that he has more advantages as an Alpha than the Beta Alastair and the only reason why the man was still breathing was because of the devil itself. The Seer was promised his immortality upon the death of Dean, the unlucky Omega. 

So Gabriel made his way to Prince Michael's chambers and told him that he's going to try help Alastair and they shouldn't be disturbed no matter the conditions. The Prince agreed readily and went on to tell the guards to chain the Seer's doors from the outside lest someone else decided to barge in. No one should interfere in the murder of his brother. Michael was amazed at the turn of events that day. The Gods must be smiling down at him.

"JOANNA!" cried Mary as she knocked the poison off her daughter's hand.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, JOANNA?!!" she asked in a panic and shook the young Omega's body hard. "SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT NOW!!" she commanded but Joanna was too emotional to do anything about herself.

So Mary shoved her own fingers into the back of Joanna's throat that made her gagged and threw up. Immediately, a considerable amount of dark liquid was expelled but Mary knew with regret that her daughter was already poisoned. So she quickly summoned her maid to seek Alastair's help.

Mary cried as she berated herself for what happened to her daughter who managed a weak apology and thanked her for her unconditional love. Joanna gave her mother a wan smile before she surrendered to meet her Maker.

Mary wailed in desolation as she rocked her daughter's lifeless body hard in her arms, lamenting and cursing the Gods for taking away all her children mercilessly. She went on and on despite all her maids efforts to pry her away from the dead Omega's body.  They knew then that their mistress had lost her sanity.

The maid came back with Prince Michael in tow instead. She was stopped by the Prince who disallowed her to disturb Alastair and she had been trying to tell him that it was urgent matter which he refused to believe. And now he was dumbstruck by the situation before his eyes. He thought that he should be sad but he just didn't feel anything.

In fact Joanna's dead body repulsed him so much that he ran out of the room in seconds towards the parlor where his parents were. The sovereigns, stunned by the horrifying news ordered the guards and Naomi's ladies in waiting to come with them.

The King insisted that Michael should stay away from the death scene which the Prince gladly adhered. Naomi gave her eldest son a disgusted look as she walked away wishing that Castiel will be home soon. She missed him dearly and prayed that he's safe wherever he was. 

Castiel heard the whispered words in his mind and soul, telling him to turn around, abandon the journey which will only lead him to calamities if he's not careful. His mind telling him to listen but his heart was set to meet his Omega that the voices he ignored but the Boar's orders he heeded. He could hear the Beast laughter and wondered if it too could hear the voices.

"CAN YOU HEAR THEM AS WELL?!!" shouted the Prince who tried to catch up with the sprinting boar before him and without turning, it replied,"YES!! AND THOSE WEREN'T THE WORDS OF THE GODS, ARJUNA! THEY'RE THE FOREST FAIRIES TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU AGAIN!! JUST KEEP ON RUNNING OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR OMEGA!!"

The beast didn't need to convince him twice. Castiel ran faster this time and soon even he could sensed that they're nearing the border, for the air is purer and the smell of burning woods in their paths had long gone.  

His heart beat fast in anticipation to meet Dean at last. But what about the Beast? What's its deal with crossing over to this side? Was it trying to unite with the other beings there while in that condition? Its half man half boar state? Castiel wanted to ask but he'd rather wait till they successfully cross to Dean's side and prayed hard that his beloved Omega will be waiting for him.

Two days went by and Dean was slowly recovering. He ate the porridge that his mother fed him so patiently though sadness still overcame her whenever she looked at his dried parched lips and dull green eyes. This wasn't the same Omega son she had raised. Dean was vibrant and playful, always full of energy despite being cooped up at home for a very long time.

She hoped that Sam's able to release him from his misery. She didn't dare hope for love to happen between them though because she knew Castiel will forever remain in Dean's heart.

"Hello.." greeted Sam gently in her doorway that Ellen immediately smiled at the handsome young Alpha. 

"Come in, Samuel. Dean just finished his meal. Have you had your lunch yet? I've cooked some chicken earlier." offered Ellen with a smile as she got up and take Dean's bowl away.

Sam thanked her and said that he already ate before sitting opposite Dean. Ellen left them alone and went to the kitchen. She heard her son's voice talking to the Alpha and she smiled to herself. At last Dean has a friend close to his age, she thought. It will do him good and slowly but surely he will be his old self. Happy tears sprung in her eyes as she washed the dishes in the tub. 

"I don't know, Alpha...perhaps when I'm much better?" said Dean apologetically when Sam offered him to join the classes that the other male Omegas attended.

"Of course, Dean, I understand...and please...call me Sam.." replied Sam and Dean thanked him kindly. 

"But I would definitely like to take a walk around the village..if you don't mind that is..showing me.." proposed Dean and then he added quietly, "I don't have the luxury before in....all my life...except..that one time when I met him..." 

Sam told him that it was an honor to take him around and asked carefully if he wanted to talk about his Alpha Prince along the way. Dean stared at him momentarily and muttered a Yes. Sam smiled and excused himself to ask Ellen's permission.

The female Omega approved readily and rushed to help dress her son appropriately for the outdoors. No more hiding his face in public, Dean's free to enjoy the scenery and fresh air of the beautiful village. Ellen who was apprehensive about the place initially had fallen in love the first moment she saw it. 

Even though Dean was still weak and needed Sam's support, it didn't hinder their excitement as they walked past the cascading waterfall, the wide terraced rice plantations placed against the majestic mountain and the beautiful exotic flowers and trees everywhere. The faint sound of flute was heard and the Omega abruptly stop to ask Sam who was playing it. The Alpha smiled when he saw the first spark of interest in his green eyes and replied, "That's Samandriel. He's one of the Omegas that I cared for. Would you like to meet him, Dean?" 

Dean rewarded him with the most brilliant smile that Sam readily offered his hand for him to take. Dean was a little hesitant, though he's not with Castiel maybe ever, the thought of touching another Alpha felt unfaithful to him but Sam read his mind.

He spoke softly and carefully to the unsure Omega,"My only reason for you to hold my hand, Dean..is because crossing the padi field paths is slippery and I am afraid you might fall and I have to carry you over instead. Samandriel, unfortunately chose to play his flute at the very end always and if you change your mind, I completely understand. I will tell him to come visit you later, how about that?" 

Dean blushed at his sincerity and held out his hand for the Alpha to take. "Please promise me you won't carry me if I fall alright, Alpha?" he said in amusement that Sam nodded and grinned in agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

The double funeral was attended by hundreds who filled the entire floors of the Winchester home near the castle. Among them were the King and Queen but Michael chose to stay away much to the dismay of some people but few from the Court defended the Prince's decision, citing that its natural for him to mourn the death of his ex fiance and his future wife in private. 

They felt sorry for the young women who's father has yet to know about what happened to them but what baffled the visitors most was their mother's manner, the Lady Mary who stood stoic before her childrens' coffins without a single tear.

Not only did she refused to put on a black veil over face, she had insisted to be dressed in the whitest gown she owned. Rumors had spread wide about her insanity and though many felt sorry for her, few thought that she should be committed in the asylum to spare further embarrassment to her relatives. As if they blamed her for everything that happened to her family.

While they were busy mourning, a commotion started at the door with a man yelling loudly at King Zachariah for an urgent request for an audience. He was immediately apprehended by the King's guard but Naomi shouted at them to let the injured soldier go. The man ran towards her and delivered the news of the massacre by none other than the commander Lord John Winchester. The quiet room turned into excited conversations instantly that the King dragged the bloodied soldier to a private room along with the Queen and their council members.

Urgent discussions were made right there and then and when Naomi asked for her son Castiel, the soldier said the Prince was never found. In a state of fury, she strike the man across the face. Zachariah pulled his wife away and advised her and Michael to go with the guards to their Summer Palace in the south since John and the rebels were obviously heading from the North. The Queen refused to leave in case Castiel comes back. The King was at the end of his tether with his bullheaded wife that he pushed her into the carriage himself. 

"You will go to that palace now while I'll get Michael, that useless son of yours and Alastair! Your ladies in waiting will follow suit, Madam! " he gritted as he slammed shut the carriage doors and yelled for horsemen to go.

The King then rushed back to the castle and summoned his eldest son and the Royal Seer. Michael showed up but he made an excuse for Alastair who was meditating.

"MEDITATING?!!! WHAT IS HE MEDITATING FOR, MICHAEL, HUH?!! SHOULDN'T HE ALREADY KNOW THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE ATTACKED ANY TIME NOW?!!" barked the King that Michael was completely taken aback by both his father's menacing manner and the news. He paled as he assured his father he would get Alastair himself. 

"You will do no such things! Go to the fucking carriage, the horsemen will take you to the Summer's palace to hide. Your mother is already on her way there!. GO!!" growled the King who stormed towards Alastair's building with his guards while Michael haste towards the carriage outside thinking how lucky he was that his father chose to deal with their enemies himself without him and if the old man died then...well he'll be the next King!

"ALASTAIR!!!!" yelled the King at the top of his voice as he banged the thick wooden door hard with his fists but no one came to answer so he ordered the man to break the chains by force.

Gabriel heard the commotion outside and he was torn. The King himself had came and he knew he had to hide. Perhaps Michael had confessed to his father about their activities and Zachariah won't have any of it especially if it involves his favorite son, Castiel.

So the Alpha left with no choice but escaped through the secret door and let Alastair deal with the enraged sovereign himself. He would come for the Seer later, he promised to himself.  

The moment Zachariah entered the room, he ordered the guards to seize the Seer who was so close to ending his meditation. His strenuous effort to transform the boar into Castiel failed the second he was interrupted. So he did the only thing he could do, the dreadful thing he feared, merging his own soul with the beast. Alastair's body collapsed before the guards could arrest him and immediately they checked his breathing. 

"He's gone." said the guard to the furious King who's ready to strangle the unconscious Beta's neck.

"Well! Good riddance!! Leave him there! Let the rebels tear him to pieces for all I care! And same goes to anyone who dared defy or cause a treason with me!!" warned the King as he marched out of the Seer's building to prepare his men for war. He can't help but wished that Castiel was there to fight alongside with him. The chances to win without him was slim to none as the King himself wasn't in his best shape lately. Age hasn't been kind to him and without the Seer's special medicines, he could have been an invalid a long time ago. 

Castiel didn't know what's happening to the boar. One minute it was running with full speed before him and the next thing he knew, the beast stopped suddenly and fell to the ground like a rag doll. Castiel tread cautiously for this could be the beast's trick to kill him. He drew his sword as he neared the dying beast.

"Hey! Get up! I am not falling for this game! We're almost there now, Boar!" he shouted, pointing the tip of his sword near the beast's neck lightly for fear he might injure himself if it moves but to his amazement, he didn't feel anything. Did Alastair's spell failed? Why did it fail? What's happening? he asked himself as he looked around for clues or any other animals that might take the Boar's place but there were none. Satisfied, he took another chance at poking the boar harder but it didn't move nor he felt any pain.

"Well, so this is it then. Maybe your task is done here." the Prince muttered to himself and went on with his journey. The daylight was almost gone and he really need to rush to the border, which seemed out of reach every time he found himself getting closer.

"It's a test...it's a test...God help me..please.." he prayed fast and sprinted off into the narrowing path. As if the magic disappeared when the boar died. The clouds darkened rapidly above him as loud thunders boomed across the sky and the sudden strike of lightning on the tree before him did nothing to calm his nerves. Heavy pouring rain followed suit that the terrain now muddy and slippery, hindering his steps further that he groaned with frustrations.

"It's alright, Castiel, you can do this on your own. You don't need its help..you don't even know if its helping or killing you later so don't take unnecessary risk." he muttered to himself as he tread fast but carefully along the treacherous track along the steep cliff. One misstep and he will fall into the ravine to his death.

"Dean...Dean...reach out to me my love...pray for me...I need to hear your voice..don't let them stop me from getting to you..may it be the Gods or the Evil itself!!" he pleaded and prayed in angry tears for all the obstacles to go away. 

Dean played with the bamboo flute in his hand. Samandriel had given him the handmade instrument at Alpha Sam's insistence when they saw his genuine interest upon seeing it. The Alpha promised to make a new one for Samandriel but he declined the offer saying that he could make one for himself.

Truth was he was jealous with the attention the Alpha Sam was giving to the new Omega. What's special about him anyway? thought Samandriel bitterly. Dean barely has color on his cheeks and his clothes were drabby not to mention poor breeding. It was easy to see that Dean's a simpleton too.

But Dean was far from all that Samandriel thought he was but he was advised by his mother to be humble with strangers there. They should not know who he was and what's his story except Samuel and the priest of course.

Ellen heard the faint tune coming from her son's room and asked him where he got the flute from. He told her about Samandriel and his visits to the interesting places in the village.

"I think Samandriel is in love with Alpha Samuel, mother.." he said with a shy smile.

"Oh? How do you know?" asked Ellen with a teasing tone as she sat next to her son in bed.

"Because I felt and acted the same way around Castiel.." Dean looked at his mother with his tears welled rapidly in his green eyes that Ellen pulled him into her embrace.

"I can't stop thinking about him...why was it that I feel he still needed me, mother, when he's so far away, probably already married to my sister?" cried Dean softly as his mother brushed his hair away gently from his face. 

"That's because you loved him too much, Dean...you have to try to forget him for a while and sleep well tonight. You promised me you will get well, sweetheart. Please do this for your mother?" pleaded Ellen in tears herself. She thought that the past days had helped her son forget his Alpha but she's dead wrong. She wondered if Castiel was pining dearly for Dean too.

Dean fell drowsy soon after and Ellen checked the poultice given to her by the priest earlier to help Dean sleep. The Beta had told her to keep the pouch beneath his pillow and never to remove it till he gets well. Ellen had thanked the priest for his kindness without realizing that he was sent specifically by her brother, Robert.


	30. Chapter 30

Mary stared at the rain hitting hard against her window. It has not been raining for ages since that last summer and to her it's a sign...a sign that shouldn't be ignored nor the dark figures that kept chanting her name far below. She opened the stained glass window slowly and cherished the cool rain that splashed on her face instead. The eerie voices turned sweet like a song luring her soul to be taken far away. The last thing she heard on earth was her own name -screamed aloud by her lady in waiting. 

Gabriel waited until all the soldiers left the room before coming out of his hiding place behind the secret door to attend to his unconscious master. He knew that Alastair was still alive even though he appeared lifeless. Without wasting any time he 'revived' his master with his own spell and concoction that soon enough the Seer came around. 

Gabriel told the dazed man briefly about what's happening to the kingdom and suggested that they take their work elsewhere, preferably back to the cave where the Seer first got his special power from Evil.

Alastair nodded readily and off they went to continue their evil work. "This is good right, master? If Zachariah's empire fell, you could rule the people next. You're doing good until he interrupted you but all I can see was that you're trying to do the killing yourself. The boar wasn't dead, I can sense its soul in yours when I tried to cure you."

Alastair turned to look at the Alpha and smiled for all his efforts were not in vain after all.

Dean was having a nightmare. In it was him trying to save his Alpha who was holding out for his life, hanging on the edge of a cliff. Just when their hands touched, he heard a soft female voices calling out to him from behind, "Dean...Dean....let him go....he's our enemy, brother...his whole family are..they all should die for what they'd done to us..." He turned and saw a beautiful young woman beckoning for him to come closer. "I am Joanna, Dean..he was meant for me but he abandoned me for you...he will leave you too for someone else Dean...forget him...let him go..."

"NO! You're a liar. You're evil! You're not my sister!!" he yelled in tears as he turned back to save his Prince who was dangerously close to losing his grip.

"Joanna is not lying sweetheart...let him go.." another female spoke to him that he turned to take a look at her. She looked so much like the other younger female all dressed in white.

"I am Mary, your mother beloved. They took you away from me when you're barely out of my body..let him go..he isn't worth your life, Dean...let him go..."

"NOOOOO!!! GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE! I MUST SAVE MY ALPHA!!" Dean yelled but the voices said that he's too late...that Castiel had fell. Dean yelled Castiel's name out in his dream that he woke Ellen up. She rushed to his side and tried to shake him out of his nightmare.

"Dean..wake up! wake up..! It's just a nightmare, my love, wake up!" coaxed Ellen gently and Dean stopped yelling. It took a while for him to compose himself before asking.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. Was I having a nightmare?" he asked while his mother wiped the sweat off his brows. "Yes, Dean...you were calling out his name.."

"Who's..?" he asked curiously as he stared at his mother who looked strangely at him.

"Castiel.." she replied gently and Dean gave a relief sigh. "Oh...huh..alright...mom, I'm sorry. Go back to bed, I will be alright.." he assured with a soft smile.

"You don't remember your dream, sweetheart?" asked his mother puzzled. Usually people remembered their nightmare as soon as they're awake.

Dean shook his head and kissed his mother. "Pray Dean and pray for Castiel too...he may be reaching out to you like before, remember?"

The Omega promised and kissed his mother again. He prayed for Castiel before falling immediately to sleep.

She left his room with a heavy heart. His screams were so loud that it felt so real but he seemed fine like nothing bothered him. Maybe the poultice was really helping, she must remember to thank the priest again tomorrow.

Castiel grunted as he pulled himself up the edge of the cliff. He had slipped while trying to avoid stepping on a hare in his path and without the sole branch that stick out of the cliff, he could've fallen straight to his death.

And the strange thing he swore he heard Dean's voice right before he fell. He wanted to think that his lover was praying for him as he went through this impossible feats to be united again.

With renewed vigor, the Alpha summoned all his energy and tread into the wild again till he saw at last, the border. The twinkling stars that blanketed the clear night sky on the other side took his breathe away. 

John and his men arrived past midnight and he immediately launched the attack on the castle on all sides. Both sides have different advantages. John has more men than the King but his weapons weren't as sophisticated as the sovereign's. But with vengeance and determination, John knew they could easily toppled the hundred years kingdom in just one night. His ego deflated the second Lucifer told him about his family's death. His fury was unimaginable as he charged towards the castle with a single mind to eliminate each and everyone in it. 

The battle lasted till almost morning when the King died in the hands of his own commander. The search for his heir, Michael, his mother, Naomi and the Seer Alastair was far and wide.

"KILL AND GUT THEM ALL." ordered John coldly.


	31. Chapter 31

Castiel found that the journey henceforth smooth as expected. All the years he grew up listening to those old tales of this border and what lies beyond it had both fascinated him and bored him at the same time. Fascinated as a child who clearly can't get enough of fairy tales, bored because he and the people were disallowed by his father, the King as well as Alastair to venture into this blissful land full of mysteries.

He should've listen to his heart and not those old superstitious folks instead but well, he's here and he could feel Dean's somewhere in there slumbering, thinking of him too. The Prince wasn't even bitter if his pretty Omega didn't suffer as much in fact that was what he really hoped for. His own heart will break just thinking about it otherwise. 

Its strange how their world divided this way. It's stormy and dangerous where he's still at but clear and welcoming where he's headed. What secrets they each hold? he thought curiously and increased his pace so that he could reach before the sun came up though the break of dawn was apparent above the majestic mountain situated at the far end of the village.

The Alpha's heart beat fast and hard, knowing just a few steps more and he'll be in heaven. If this is indeed heaven, after all as he thought of his near death experience. He laughed lightly and shook off the undesirable notion and ran towards the village. He saw a man came out of a moderate hut to snuff out the torch on the grass compound and then called out to him. 

The man turned and squinted at him, rubbing his eyes to get a closer look for Castiel looked like some homeless beggar due to the condition that he went through.

Robert thought his eyes were doing tricks on him. For sure that wasn't Castiel heading his way, but his voice had sounded regal and familiar. He stepped forward to get a better look and sure enough it was the Alpha Prince himself. Robert ran to meet him and Castiel who realized that it was Robert, punched him hard right in his face. The old Alpha yowled as he touched his bloodied broken nose gingerly. 

"You separated us. Dean was meant for me. He is mine, Robert, how could you do this to us?" accused Castiel angrily. He was tired, hungry and furious all at once that Robert quickly bowed and apologized profusely before the Prince. Castiel told him to get up and informed him that he wasn't a Prince anymore, that he had abdicated to find Dean who he thought he had lost.

"I almost died searching for him, Robert and if I am still royal, I wouldn't hesitate to imprison you for your selfish actions. Now show me where my beloved Omega is." demanded the young Alpha that got the old knight sprung into action.

While walking towards Ellen's hut, he suddenly remembered the poultice that the priest gave to his sister, meant for Dean to forget about Castiel. He walked faster towards the hut that Castiel fell in his steps. He wondered what the old man was up to now and prayed that his Dean is safe and well or he would definitely kill Robert this time. 

"Ellen! It's Bobby!!" he knocked on the door and turned to give Castiel a forced smile as soon as Ellen opened. "I need to use your bathroom" he said as he slipped inside and went straight to Dean's room. He felt for the pouch beneath the young Omega's pillow and went out the backdoor to lit it with fire.

Ellen's replies halted when she saw the Alpha who stood before her. It was the Prince who had stole her son's heart indefinitely.

"Castiel..?" she asked not trusting her own voice as she called out his name. He could be an apparition, tricking her into believing that Castiel was real so she dared to move closer and touched the Alpha's face. They both cried as they stared at each other and Castiel held her hand and asked how she was before asking for permission to see her Omega son. 

"Yes!! Come in Prince! He's been waiting for you all this time!" Ellen nodded happily as she brushed her tears away with one hand and pulled the Alpha's hand with the other. Castiel laughed softly as he let himself being led to meet his beloved. He can't help but noticed that Robert was nowhere to be seen.

 


	32. Chapter 32

"Dean...." uttered Castiel softly as he stroked his Omega's face lightly. He didn't want to disturb his lover's peaceful slumber but at the same time impatient to let him know that he's there at last. Love does crazy things to one, Castiel thought amusingly.

Oh how he had missed that comely face that had smiled shyly, exuberantly and cheekily at him. He wanted to repeat all the memories they had of each other on those short two days they were together. The sweet kisses, the heartfelt conversations and the playful moments never left Castiel mind once. They were what kept him going through all the obstacles in his way.

He bent down to kiss Dean's nose lightly, mindful of his own dirty face which he has yet to clean but that can wait, he thought. This is important, to be near Dean is important. He heard his Omega took a deep breath and his lips quirked a little in his sleep. He looked so adorable that the Alpha can't help but wonder what his beloved dreaming about.

Dean had a dream, not a nightmare but a dream...he was in a tent with a beautiful Prince with nice dark hair and penetrating blue eyes that even in his dream, Dean tried to pinch himself hard to feel if he was real. (Hence the smile in his sleep) The Prince was giving him undivided attention and he played coy all the way.

The Prince then gave chase and tried to kiss him but he threw the damask cushioned pillows playfully at the sovereign instead. The Prince retaliated and thus began the pillow war between them in the tent until one poor servant got hit in the face as he tried to serve them food.

He too joined in the fun and then suddenly everything became dark and Dean found himself in a market place. His mother was there but she wouldn't stop adjusting his hood to cover his face.

She fussed about it so much that he almost missed the Prince and his entourage that passed by, so he called out, Prince!! Prince!! but the Alpha couldn't hear him and at first he felt sad, so sad that he cried when the Prince and his men kept on walking till they disappeared from view. His mother called out to him to go home, so off they went and by the time he reached home, he was happy again as if nothing horrible had happened to him.

Castiel watched as Dean features changes from peaceful to happiness to deliriously happy and then spiraled to confusion and sadness before happy again. He decided to wake his Omega up this time because if he's having a nightmare, Castiel wanted nothing more than to stop his subconscious mind from upsetting him further. 

So he kissed his Omega gently on the lips that slowly his eyes fluttered opened. At first, the Alpha thought that it was comical that Dean took sometime to identify him probably due to his still sleepy state but when the Omega sat up abruptly and shifted his body away from Castiel to lean against the wall, the Alpha was mystified.

"Dean?" he asked carefully so as not to spook his Omega further. Dean could be messing with him for all he knew so he smiled and said the words he been wanting to say all morning.

"I missed you so much sweetheart.."

"....Wh..who...are you...?!" 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Dean stared curiously at the unkempt stranger before him who was obviously an Alpha. Dirt masked his face and his natural scent and even though the Omega knew that he should fear his presence, something about the man didn't seem threatening. In fact he spoke so gently to him, words meant for a lover. Dean didn't know what to respond, where was his mother? How could she allow this strange Alpha in his room?! So he called out to her as loud as he could, "MOTHER!! MOTHER!! THERE'S A MAN IN MY ROOM!"

Castiel who was taken aback by his Omega's strange behavior, hurriedly calm him down but Dean wouldn't stop shouting till his mom rushed into the room.

"What's the matter sweetheart?! Cas? What happened?!" she asked with slight alarm thinking that Dean's suffering from another relapse or he's having those horrible nightmares again but then he looked fine but Castiel looked puzzle. The Alpha tried to reach out to Dean who scrambled out of his bed hastily and ran to his mother. 

"Mother who is this man??! Why is he here??" Dean asked in rushed words as he pulled his mother to shield him from Castiel.

"What do you mean? That's Castiel, your Alpha. He came for you, Dean, finally! God knows how he managed to survive without any help from Samuel or the Priest here." replied Ellen in disbelief but Dean kept shaking his head at her, insisting that Castiel's a stranger he never met before.

Caught in the frenzied situation, she turned to Castiel for help. Without hesitation, the Alpha stood up and spoke calmly to the skittish Omega who hid behind his mother. "Dean, for the love of God, it's me, Castiel, your Alpha. You're worrying me sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Castiel but I don't remember ever seeing you. The only Alphas I know are my Uncle Robert, Samuel and the Priest." Dean reaffirmed.

Castiel cannot believe that this was happening to them after all they went through. His heart wrenched when he heard Dean's words. So he tried again with hopes that he could revive the Omega's memories of them together but its hard to do when his emotion was running high that he choked when he uttered the words from his broken heart. 

"I was a Prince....and we met when I visited your village....You fell into my arms when you tried to get a closer look at me in the markets...." he paused with a sad smile as he recalled the incident still fresh in his mind. "I fell in love you and I was sure you did too though you didn't utter a word... and then I took you back to my temporary pavilion...and with your mother's consent, I took you there again the next day. We spent those two very wonderful days together Dean. We talked, we kissed, we laughed, we played and cried together until the day I forced myself to leave the village to go back to the castle but with one single purpose in mind, to ask my parents permission to marry you.... and you wrote me a love letter, pleading for my faithfulness and my return. I read it all the way back and when I told my parents that I couldn't marry Joanna because I was in love with you...my mother threw a fit but I was determined to get to you. I forsake my parents, my title and the kingdom for you, Dean. But when I came back to the village, both you and your mother were gone. You don't know how devastated I felt Dean but I hanged on to my promise to you to be together..that I was willing to overcome all the obstacles to get here...and I will do it again wholeheartedly if you won't forsake us my love...I beg you..please don't forget our love.."

Dean stared at the Alpha who's brilliant blue eyes now brimmed with tears that he felt sorry for him. He moved away from his mother and closed the distance between the Alpha.

"You spoke with such conviction, Alpha that I have no doubt the sincerity of your words so please forgive me for not recognizing you now. Until I recall all of those wonderful things you said we shared, do have the patience to be my friend first instead...?" asked Dean kindly as he looked at the forlorn Alpha. 

Castiel gave him a wan smile and nodded. "I will wait for you, Dean...I will wait for you forever.." he promised the same words written by the Omega in his letter.


	34. Chapter 34

Later when Dean was having his bath, Ellen told Castiel the truth about how his Omega came into her life as an infant and that he was the son of John and Mary Winchester. The news stunned and angered the Alpha so much that he wished he could go back and confront both Alastair and his father, make sure they were judged as criminals. How could they do this to Mary? Castiel can only imagine the horror she must've experienced when Robert took her son away to be killed. And Joanna...oh God! He almost married Dean's sister if he hadn't insisted to travel to the lowlands first. Imagine the problems he'll create if he already married her and then met Dean and fell in love. 

"Did Dean knew about this?" he asked curiously and Ellen said yes but wondered if the Omega would remember any of them now since most of his memories during Castiel's visits to him were obliterated from his mind. 

"Don't worry, Cas. I will tell him again about his real family and I hope you can forgive Robert for trying to save Dean all his life. He believed that John was plotting revenge against the King, your father so to give Dean back to him would be disastrous. John might turn his only son into a rebel and Dean is such a sweetheart, Cas. He wouldn't hurt no one, especially you...so I hope you will be patient with him. I will ask the Priest's help to attend to his malady because its so strange to think that he could forget so much when only yesterday he cried, pining for you, Alpha." Ellen asserted in tears and Castiel hugged the woman who had raised his Omega unconditionally. His respect for her heightened that he thanked her for caring for Dean and also God's intervention. He knew he had to apologize to Robert as well and so he asked her if her brother's at home?

"I'm not sure, when he came over this morning, he went straight to Dean's room and then left by the back door. I swear Castiel, sometimes I don't even know what my old brother's up to, really.." they both laughed lightly and she continued,"Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking maybe I could live with him for awhile instead? Do you think he would mind that? After I broke his nose earlier for taking Dean away from me?" asked Castiel, a little embarrassed by his confession but Ellen only laughed harder. "Well, I dare say that he actually deserved it after what he put us through. Why don't you stay here, Cas? Dean could sleep with me and you can take his room." offered the Omega kindly but Cas smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Thank you, you're so kind but I don't feel its right. Dean wanted us to be friends until he regain his memories of us so I think its best we keep our distance during the nights because I don't trust myself Ellen..... I desired him too much.." explained Castiel sadly and Ellen's heart went out to the young Alpha who had given up so much including his life almost, to be with his Omega.

"I understand Castiel. My brother lived with Samuel who is coming over to take Dean to his first music lesson. I'm sure my brother has no objection but its nice to ask the young Alpha too." proposed Ellen with a warm smile. At least, Castiel will be right next door in case Dean needs him and she can't wait for it to happen soon. 

"I will, Ellen. Thank you..." replied the Alpha as he quickly averted his eyes from a wet Dean who scurried out of the bathroom with a huge robe that covered his shivering naked body. 

Then came the knocking sound at the door and Ellen excused herself to open it. Castiel saw Samuel entered and Ellen introduced the both of them. The tall Alpha gave Castiel a warm welcome to his village and his house. So excited that he immediately took Castiel to his home to wash up and change. 

"You can use any of my clothes, Prince." offered Samuel kindly but Castiel told him that he was no longer a Royal member of the family and preferred to be called by simply his name. Samuel nodded eagerly and waited till Castiel all clean and ready before heading back to Ellen's to pick up Dean.

Castiel looked at his reflection in the glass and sighed. He looked so different that he can barely recognize himself, let alone Dean. He wore the knee length dark blue kaftan with the cuffed collar over the long drawstring pants that supposed to be the fashion of most of the Alphas in the village here. He must admit he looked really good in the comfortable outfit especially with his slight longish hair and scruffy beard. The sandal he wore was made of leather and he was glad that both him and Sam shared the same size.

"Are you ready, Cas?" Sam called from outside the room. He will be sharing the bedroom with Samuel while Robert preferred to be on his own. Castiel wanted to learn so much about the man who used to be his father's trusted knight.

Castiel emerged from the bedroom and Samuel gave him his widest grin. "I think I changed my mind about taking you to the Omega class, Cas because you looked so much like the Prince of their dreams and they might get distracted." Castiel chuckled softly and thanked Sam for his nice compliment. 

When they arrived at Ellen's compound, Cas offered to wait outside instead. Ellen praised his outlook next that the Alpha can't help blushing this time. When Dean appeared at the doorway, he took one look at the dashing Alpha and Cas swore he witnessed a glimpse of recognition in the Omega's green eyes but he quickly shook it off as his own wishful thinking. Dean looked as beautiful as ever, more so with the almost identical fashion they wore except that his was made of cotton and Dean's made of silk. The soft green colored Kaftan made his Omega's eyes livelier than before. 

Castiel moved closer and complimented him sincerely. Dean blushed and complimented the stunning Alpha in return. 

"Would you like to come to dinner at our place tonight, Alphas?" asked Ellen at the doorstep and both men turned to look at her.

They thanked her and she added with a smile,"Dean is going to cook for the first time tonight, so please be early."

Both Alphas turned to look at the blushing Omega who quickened his pace, avoiding their gaze. Dean can't believe his mother let out that information so soon! For some reason he really can't take his mind off that Alpha Castiel or his true love confession since that morning.


	35. Chapter 35

"I knew I would find you here!" stated Ellen coldly with her arms folded across her chest. 

Robert stopped chopping the woods and threw the ax away. He was at the furthest area allowed for men to roam. No one ever ventured into the deep woods because they know that they might never come out alive. The eerie sounds of the beasts alone were enough to make any daredevils change his or her mind. The people in the village were already blessed with the beautiful nature that surrounded them near the border so there was no reason to search any deeper. This was a pact made by the Gods, humans and the spirits of the forest since the beginning of time. No one dared to question or defy its truth.

"Why are you here, sister?" asked Robert as he sat on the slab of tree trunk, facing her.

"Need you ask?" she replied sassily.

"I already burned the poultice, Ellen. Dean's going to be fine." he confessed and Ellen huffed in frustrations.

"FINE? FINE ROBERT?!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SON AND HIS ALPHA?!" barked Ellen furiously. She was glad that they were far away from prying ears.

"What??! The spell won't work till he was okay, the priest himself told me." remarked Robert defensively.

Ellen took a much needed deep breath before replying her clueless brother. All his years fighting wars had finally screwed up his head, she thought.

"Dean was recovering, he had been trying his best to forget Castiel and the only problem he has lately was the occasional nightmares but thanks to you Brother! You helped sped the process of erasing his memories in record time, unnaturally without my knowledge! And Now he can't remember a thing about Castiel or their love affair!! Be glad that my fist didn't end up on your face next, Robert Singer!!" shouted Ellen as loud as she might.

"Look, I didn't know that it worked, alright? Please just don't tell Cas, Sam or Dean what I've done, they're already upset with me as it is." pleaded the Alpha regretfully. "I'll go see the Priest now, see if there's anything he can do to reverse the spell."

"You do that, Robert. Come to my place for dinner tonight. Your nephew's going to cook, it was his suggestion, perhaps he's making up for the incident that happen this morning that left Castiel devastated or I dare hope that my son has fallen in love again with his Alpha. Pray that it was the latter, Bobby or I will never forgive you!" with that words being said, the female Omega turned and stormed off. She had some serious grocery shopping to do!

Samandriel and few of the Omegas watched Dean practicing his flute. He was a natural and the compliments he received from both the Alphas was enviable. He hated to feel that way but ever since Dean arrived at their village, Samuel was all over him and he can't help noticed the other new Alpha's manner towards Dean throughout the duration of their class.

It was obvious that Castiel, a former Prince, whatever that means, was totally enamored with Dean who shied away from his stolen glances. Samandriel can't help but snickered discreetly at the Omega who played hard to get but yet demanded both the Alphas attention at the same time.

Well, if Dean's not interested in Castiel then, why don't he, Samandriel make a move on the handsome and regal Alpha? Better start before the other Omegas snatched another prized Alpha before his eyes. God knows only few of them left in this village! thought Samandriel with renewed vigor.

"Alpha Castiel? Would you like me to play you a new song that I composed recently?" asked Samandriel sweetly from across the room. All eyes on him and Castiel who sensed the awkward scene quickly agreed with a smile and sat next to him. The scheming Omega can't help but noticed the envious green eyes of a certain Omega followed the Alpha's every move.

Well, you snooze, you lose, Dean. There's still Alpha Samuel, the second best for you anyway, thought Samandriel to himself that Castiel cleared his throat as a signal for him to start the tune. The other Omegas laughed at him except Dean who tried hard not to stare at the happy pair for the rest of the lesson. A concerned Samuel saw his mood change and slowly cheered him with funny tunes from his own flute that Dean can't help but joined in later. 

Castiel watched his Omega laughed with Sam and he wanted so much to be the one that brought out that beautiful smile and laughter again but then remembered his promise to be patient. He believed that their love is strong enough to conquer all of these tests that keep coming their way. 

Dean can't wait till the end of the lesson to go home and help his mother cook dinner. He didn't know what Castiel's favorite food was or maybe he really can't remember and that was why he told his mom to buy chicken, lamb, fish and all sorts of fruits and vegetables. He hoped that he can impress the Alpha with his talent in cooking, thank God he had not lost memory on that skill too!

As Dean walked home chaperoned by both Alphas, Castiel and Samuel, who tried to catch up with him, he recalled his insane jealousy when his Alpha and Samandriel laughing together. Dean suddenly stopped short in his tracks. His Alpha. The words came so naturally to him that it shocked him a little. "Oh God! please help me remember him who stole my heart.."prayed Dean silently all the way home. 

That night Ellen's house looked like a little festivity going on. Castiel helped her light the tiny torches on the fence and around the house and Sam played the flute merrily while teasing Robert who worked the hardest trying to built the fire for both Dean and Ellen to cook.

Turned out there was abundance of food that they extended the invitation to the nearby neighbors. Castiel complimented Dean on his cooking when he offered to taste the seasonings. Ellen smiled warmly at the Alpha's tactic.

She was glad that he's making the effort to get closer to Dean too but then it was so easy to see that they belonged together so she prayed in her heart that Dean will remember how much Castiel meant to him.

They ate at the table outside since it's too cramped to dine in the small hut. It was a pleasant evening for everybody, with Samuel's crazy antics, Robert's constant banter with his sister Ellen and Dean's infectious laughter at the scene around him.

He sat next to Castiel and the happy scents they shared tortured both their hearts and minds. What he would give to hold his Omega again, Castiel thought while Dean wished that the Alpha would make the first move by touching his hand but the Alpha had been a true gentleman throughout. Dean smiled at his own audacity but blushed when he was caught by his Alpha. His Alpha. There he goes again. Lost memories? Be damn! Dean's going to create a new one, right here, right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Just when Dean thought that he could try flirting with his Alpha, along came Samandriel with his Omega friends uninvited,but his mother, the ever sweet lady that she was, welcomed the youngsters into her home.

They came at the right time she said, for there was so much good food left for the newcomers. Castiel, his gentleman Alpha, readily gave up his seat to Samandriel and the other Alphas followed suit. Dean sighed when the Omega sat next to him with a fake smile plastered on his face. 

"Dean. Did you forget to invite us? How could you when you prepared all these delicious food that would feed the entire village!.." joked Samandriel and the rest of the Omegas laughed but not Dean who detected the sly sarcastic tone in his words. He didn't even bother to respond and slowly got up to clear the dishes on the table.

Castiel saw his Omega's awkwardness with the situation that he offered to take the dirty dishes from his hands and Dean thanked him softly. Gone were his early confidence to flirt with the Alpha. It saddened him to think that he wasn't welcomed by everyone in this village.

At first he was happy with the idea of having fellow male Omegas as friends but they shunned him on his first day of school. Maybe he was an outcast after all. Why would Castiel even looked at him? He thanked Castiel again before going to his mother to tell that he needed to retire early because he's too tired.

Ellen was naturally worried but agreed that he should rest. Castiel rushed over to ask if he's okay and Dean smiled and said that he wasn't feeling too well.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I can get the priest for you now." offered Castiel readily but Dean stopped him by pulling his lower arm. The sensation he felt upon touching the Alpha's skin was so familiar it scared him a little that he quickly pulled his hand away.

"It's okay Alpha, thank you for your concern. I just need to speak to my mother for awhile..maybe we meet tomorrow? I would like to show you the beautiful scenery here." his words sounded unsure at the end that Castiel almost missed them but the Alpha beamed when he replied a quick,"Yes, I'd love to Dean. I look forward to it, my Omega.." It was a slip but Dean didn't seem to mind, in fact he was so happy inside that he confided to his mother about his newfound feelings for the Alpha.

"If only you remembered how much you loved each other sweetheart.." said Ellen gently as she bent and kissed his forehead.

"By God's grace...I will...soon...mother.." And soon he fell asleep.

Samandriel hopes dampened when Castiel busied himself helping Ellen instead of chatting with him. He thought that they strike a common liking to each other but guessed he was wrong. So he went to Samuel instead but the Alpha was busy talking to Robert and the other Alphas about the unsettling rumors he heard across the border, that King Zachariah was dead and Lord John was declared the new leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who am I kidding? I cant finish this story in just three chapters! So sorry folks!


	37. Chapter 37

A sulking Samandriel was about to walk away when he heard Castiel's name mentioned among the Alphas. He turned to look at the man they talked about who was still busy helping Ellen cleaning the mess his friends made on the table outside and wondered who Castiel really was? He moved closer to listen to their conversation and what he heard next was unbelievable. 

Castiel was indeed a Prince and his father was the dead King Zachariah, which means that he should be the next King but then he heard about Prince Michael, the rightful heir to the throne that escaped the castle with his mother, Queen Naomi before the attack by none other than Dean's father! Lord John Winchester! What a story and why aren't they including the very person that supposed to hear this news? Then came the answer to his question.

"Bobby, I think we should tell him!" argued Samuel but the old knight was steadfast with his decision. 

"And what Samuel? Send Castiel to his death?! If the rumors were true then Michael's the one who should avenge his father and seize his empire back from John!" reasoned Robert heatedly. He hated to see Dean suffer again if his Alpha leave to fight a losing battle across the border.

He saw the joy in his nephew's face being close with Castiel even when he lost all memories of him. It's a start and and so there's no way in hell Robert would let this bad news destroy their happiness again!

"But Castiel will blame us when he found out that we knew about this and kept it from him, Robert! Please, at least think about it!" urged Samuel impatiently. Its hard to get through Robert's stubborn skull sometimes. 

"Listen, Samuel. With all due respect, I think we should forget about this matter as if it didn't exist because of three good reasons. One, Castiel abdicated, he chose to leave his royal family and his kingdom, so its not entirely our fault if he ever finds out and second, I will not compromise Dean's life again if anything happened to the Alpha if he goes to war. Lastly, he will risks opening the path to anyone to attack this village next!" he said pointedly at Samuel who realized he had lost the argument and then to the rest of the Alphas, Robert reinforced his words "Do I make myself clear?"

The Alphas readily agreed with the former knight who knew better when it comes to matters of war plus they hated to see their peaceful village marred by those hooligans led by John Winchester or worse, Alastair.

Samandriel's heart beat so fast as he walked quietly home with the secrets he held.

Castiel saw the men dispersed but didn't ask Samuel what their meeting was about. He knew his place as a new visitor and so he just asked if the young Alpha was alright since he looked troubled. 

"I am fine, Cas, thank you for asking. We're discussing about measures to keep our village safe from intruders." Sam explained in half truth, they were initially talking about securities when one of the Alpha who just came back from visiting the other side told them the news of the usurper. 

"Am I one of the intruder? I... hope not?" tested Castiel and they both laughed. 

"Cas, I think you should go back and rest, son. You've helped alot and I can't thank you enough." suggested Ellen kindly and Cas replied,"It has been my pleasure and thank you for the delicious meals. You and Dean are great cooks, we're so lucky, aren't we Sam?" 

Sam agreed and thanked Ellen before heading back with Castiel. Castiel told him about the outing with Dean the next day and Sam was happy for them.

"Ah! I think Dean's going to take you to all the places I showed him the first time he was here...the Omega was clearly impressed.." confessed the tall Alpha and Cas can't help feeling a little jealous over that information. He wanted to be the one to experience all these beautiful things with Dean but he quickly berated himself for his selfishness. Samuel was kind, an exemplary leader and a great host, Castiel should be grateful to him. 

That night he can barely shut his eyes despite his exhaustion from the day before. The thought of spending the day with his Omega excites him and he can't wait for morning to come soon. So he forced himself to fall asleep finally, close to the wee hours of the morning.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

"How long more is the journey to the palace, mother? I'm getting tired of sitting in this carriage any longer!" whined Michael for the tenth time since they left their castle. Naomi glared at him and refused to respond to his repeated questions again. She almost spat at him to take over the reins!

Didn't he think that the horsemen were just as tired? sending them to safety while their own lives in peril? Castiel would've helped them already unlike Michael who still complained while sitting his royal ass comfortably on the velvet cushion!

Even the horses didn't whine as much as the useless heir to the throne of the Silver Kingdom! She thought in disgust. The more Michael annoyed her, the more she missed her beloved Castiel. Her heart and mind will never be at rest until she knew her younger son was safe and well.

If  only he was here, he would know how to calm her sadness for she knew that her husband Zachariah was long dead. The King didn't stand a chance against a well organized and experienced man like John and his rebels. This was purely a retribution for killing the commander's infant son. Look. How dearly they are all paying for it now. Sadness overwhelmed her when she thought of their future.

So sad that she ordered the horsemen to stop. Michael stared at his mother who got out of the carriage to get some fresh air. She only just realize that they had stopped at the same place where she had given birth to Castiel years ago. The startling coincidence froze her blood for a second. Memories of the deal she made with the river spirit still fresh in her mind.

The spirits warning that Castiel's birth as a Demigod Prince, could later bring either prosperity or calamity to the Kingdom! Naomi hated to think its the latter because her son wasn't around when they were attacked.

Maybe she could ask the spirit's help again to lure her son back to the castle and kill John and his men! Yes! That was exactly what she should do. There was a reason she decided to stop here, it was a sign from the Gods itself!

"Michael!! Get out of there now! I need your help!" yelled the Queen impatiently. The Prince had fallen asleep, lulled by the cool breeze by the window. She pulled the door and dragged her unsuspecting son out of the carriage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Michael irritably at his mother. 

Naomi gritted her teeth as she told her son that they are going to pray to the river spirit for its help getting his brother back. And with that little speech, she dragged her son all the way to the river and made him kneel by the bank and she followed suit.

Michael watched his mother did the ritual he'd never seen her done for a very long time. It was a deity prayer and she's calling out to the spirit."Placed your hands together!" she hissed at him and he obeyed readily thinking that its a good idea to get Castiel fight John instead of him. The thought of blood squirmed him to no end.

Dean tried to be quiet in the kitchen so as not to wake his poor mom. He felt bad for not helping her clean the party's mess last night but he could see that she had some help for there was no way she could place those heavy pots and pans on the tall shelves by herself.

He woke up very early that morning to prepare the picnic basket for himself and Castiel. The mere thought of the Alpha's name sent butterflies in his stomach. He chose his clothes properly. The hand me downs Kaftans that Samuel gave were still in good condition that he decided on the cream colored one to impress his Alpha.

He wondered if he dared to confess his feelings since he's the one who suggested that they should be friends. Its alarming, not to mention annoying missing part of the important memories of his life that he vowed to use this opportunity to ask Castiel as many questions as he could.

"Dean?" He heard his mother's voice from the doorway that he apologized instantly. "Mother! Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry.." 

"No sweetheart. I went to your room to check on you. Are you feeling better now?" she asked while placing the back of her hand on Dean's forehead to check his temperature.

"Much better mom. I'm sorry for not helping you last night. You must be very exhausted" lamented the Omega that Ellen patted his cheeks and said,"It's okay sweetie, your precious Alpha helped me all the way. Please thank him when you see him later?"

Dean blushed at her comments and said he will. Ellen looked at the contents in the rattan basket and smiled. Dean outdid himself again today. The fruits are fresh and the loaf of bread he baked that morning and the lamb stew smelled heavenly. 

"Mom, I made some stew and bread for you, so please eat them for lunch. I will be back.." his words got interrupted by the presence of Castiel greeting him at the front door.

"Hello Dean.." he said and Dean rushed to him and led him to the kitchen. He greeted Ellen and saw the feast in the basket. 

"Something smell so good in there Dean. Are those for our outing today?" he asked with a soft smile that Dean nodded eagerly, "Yes, Alpha, nothing much but I hope you will like them."

"I'm sure I will..." sweetheart..he almost said it out loud that he quickly turned to Ellen and asked for her permission to take her son out till late afternoon.

"It's okay if you wanted to stay out longer, I don't mind. Just be safe alright?" Ellen reminded gently and kissed them goodbyes. 

Castiel helped carry the heavy basket and held out his hand for Dean to take. Dean reached out slowly that when the Alpha gripped his hand lightly, his heart beat wildly against his chest. He's falling too fast to deep but he didn't care. He felt safe being close to his Alpha. His Alpha. He smiled at the words that Cas stopped to ask what was he thinking about. 

Dean blushed and said it was nothing but Castiel coaxed him to share that he finally relented. "Tell me Alpha...that day when I met you, did you think that I fell in love with you at first sight?" he asked quietly and the Alpha smiled.

"Without a doubt, Omega. And I you...." he replied that Dean brushed his face nervously. 

"Was I that transparent?" he asked nervously and the Alpha smiled wider this time.

"What's wrong with that? because I remembered telling you that I fell in love with you when you fell on me. You said that you're not that gullible to believe that, sweethea.." Castiel stopped his words midway because he's afraid that Dean might feel uncomfortable with his terms of endearment.

"...say it...I want to hear it..relieve our moments again if you must because I am falling for you Alpha.." confessed the Omega that Castiel set the basket down and held him tight. All the emotional burden they carried dissipated into thin air as they stood holding each other dear for a long time until they heard each other's sniffled and then they laughed softly together.  

"May I kiss you now sweetheart?" whispered the Alpha near Dean's soft lips that whispered back..."...yes..you may Alpha..."


	39. Chapter 39

The lovers chose a grassy spot by the stream to have their picnic. Cas couldn't stop praising the excellent dishes that had the Omega blushed continuously. Dean's happy to see his Alpha happy and can't wait for the day they'll be united as rightful mates. The blissful thought made him blushed harder that Castiel can't help but kissed him over and over again.

"We'll never finish the food at this rate, Alpha.." scolded Dean playfully the second Cas pulled away.

"I can't help it, I love you, Dean... please, don't ever leave me again..promise me, sweetheart.." pleaded Castiel  as he gazed into Dean's eyes for affirmation. 

"I won't my love..I promise. I love you too much....and you...please promise me you won't ever leave me again too, Alpha?" he pleaded and Cas gave his word in God's name. 

"I want to marry you, Dean. I can't wait any longer. Would you be my mate for the rest of my life, Omega?" his voice was soft but serious that Dean stared at him with tears welled rapidly in his eyes.

"Is that a yes, sweetheart?" asked the Alpha full of concern. He brushed the tears from Dean's eyes and waited nervously for his answer. 

Dean shook his head and muttered a soft "No.."

Castiel was rendered speechless for a while before he quickly pulled himself together and said,"It's okay Dean, I understand. You think its too soon, right?."

"No..that's not it, Alpha.." replied Dean sadly. Castiel braved himself to ask him why. The Prince had fought countless of battles against men and wild beasts alike and not to mention his near death experience hanging from a cliff but nothing scared him like this. Losing Dean's faith in him was by far the most terrifying thing he would ever experience.

"What is it my love, please tell me..? Let me right what is wrong sweetheart.." Castiel begged his lover.

Dean pushed himself up and then pulled something out of his dress pocket. He showed the ring that Castiel gave to him before and smiled.

"This is what's wrong Alpha. I won't accept your proposal if you don't put this on my finger." Dean teased that the Alpha tackled him to the ground and tickled him mercilessly. Dean laughed till he cried and begged for his Alpha to stop. 

"Dean! You cheeky little bugger! You made me so scared that I almost cried! How could you?! Apologize to your Alpha now!" ordered Castiel playfully amidst their laughter as he held Dean's fists, preventing him from retaliating.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me Alpha!! I love you, I'll marry you...with or without the ring! I promise!" They laughed so hard till their laughter subsided. 

Then Castiel took the ring and slipped it gently on his Omega's slender finger. 

"Dean Harvelle-Novak, you are mine and I am yours forever." with that declaration, Castiel kissed his Omega chastely this time. 


	40. Chapter 40

Michael was getting antsy. They've been praying..well..actually it was just his mother, for a few hours but still no sign of the river God that she raved about. This wasn't his idea of resting, she might as well let him sleep in the carriage! The Prince's legs were numb that he fidgeted constantly. He stared at his mother who didn't flinch once!

He never knew her to be so pious! Well, Michael won't wait anymore but just as he was about to leave, the calm water splashed and then calmed down again when his mother's own reflection appeared on the surface. Michael was petrified but Naomi pulled him down fast that he was forced to obey. 

He watched her bent over to speak to her own reflection. It was odd and eerie at the same time that Michael wished he had left sooner!

"Peace be upon you, oh Holiness!" greeted Naomi nervously. Michael sensed the unmistakable fear in his mother's voice. 

"Why are you praying for me, oh human?! Are you not satisfied with your last wish?" asked the reflection and Naomi hastily shook her head and responded.

"I am your Holiness. I came to seek your help in getting my son Castiel to come back home to me. I need to know if he is still alive." pleaded the Queen with her hands still clasped tight together. 

The reflection laughed and said,"He is home and very much alive, human! To send him back to you will surely end his life!"

"He's alive!! Where is he now, oh Holiness?!" asked Naomi with unbridled excitement that Michael snickered at her genuine happiness. Michael's the black sheep in her eyes, forever.

"He is in a very peaceful land surrounded by those who loved him. Forget about your request and leave this place, human." said the reflection as the water began to move but Naomi hurriedly begged for it to stay,"WAIT! Please Holiness! Where can I find him??!" 

"Find the Evil Seer instead who stopped at nothing to end Castiel's life and beware of his accomplice sitting next to you!" warned the reflection as it turned to stare at Michael. Michael paled, shocked that he's exposed before his mother who was now staring at him.

"What??!" Naomi asked and Michael hurriedly shook his head in denial. 

"Please don't believe what it said, mother! For all you know that thing could be the devil itself who tried to destroy us!" convinced the Prince in a rush hoping that his mother won't take heed the words of the reflection.

Naomi turned back to the river to ask for confirmation of Michael's betrayal but what greeted her was only her own desperate image. Discreetly, she drew her dagger hidden in her gown and turned towards her son but she was too late for Michael had the upper hand. He left his dying mother by the river and seized the carriage away from the sleeping horsemen who was sleeping under a tree.

Dean had fallen asleep in Castiel's arms after the meal. The Alpha kissed his forehead and gently lifted his lover to lie on the blanketed ground before walking quietly to the stream. He was glad that the huge oak tree offered some shade for his sleeping Omega.

Castiel sighed at the beautiful sight before him. The Sun reflecting off the clear water made it shine like diamonds. What a peaceful place to give thanks to the Gods for saving his life. He wished Dean could see this...join him in prayers but perhaps another day since they have all the time in the world to enjoy God's beautiful creation again with each other. He smiled happily at the thought that they will be mated soon and start a family. Dean wanted three pups he said and Castiel can't wait to give him that and more even though he has to work harder now since he'd became a common man but somehow that status appealed to him than a Prince because he wanted to support his family with his own means and not from his inheritance. 

Castiel sat cross legged by the banks and obliterated all negative thoughts in his head before meditating. He prayed to the Gods first for saving his life and unite him again with his beloved Omega, opening Dean's heart to love him even when he don't remember being loved before. He also prayed that They would forgive him for abandoning his parents to follow his heart and to watch over them. He didn't even realized that he's been crying in his prayers to the Gods who had been listening.

"Castiel..." the sweet spiritual voice spoke to his soul as he continue meditating. "You are indeed one of us and therefore will always be protected but not your blood relatives, Castiel. They had caused grief to others and thus punished by their own detriment. Seek them no more for this is your paradise where you shall begin your new life chapter with those you love and loved you in return."

"Alpha...?" the soft sound of Dean's voice halted him from his rumination. He got up and asked with deep concern,"Is everything alright, beloved?" and Dean's response was just as worried, "Yes..I am..but are you? You're crying Alpha!"

Castiel brushed his tears in haste and hugged his Omega. "I guess I was too emotional in my prayers, sweetheart. I think we should head back now before the sun comes down. I can't wait to share our good news with your mother and the rest. I want us to start planning our wedding already, Dean.." 

He was so happy that Dean can't help but kissed his fiance ardently. He too can't wait to tell his mother that he's engaged. His mother would be shock! or maybe not since he found out that his first time falling for Alpha happened just as fast as his second!


	41. Chapter 41

John was not satisfied. As long as Alastair's alive, this war to him wasn't over. After they crowned him the new King of the Silver Kingdom, John sent his men searching for the Seer far and wide. "Make sure you don't miss any caves in your way because there's where the Devil got his powers!" 

Michael had been travelling for two days aimlessly that half the time he almost abandoned the carriage but then remembered he needed its safety comfort to sleep in. The Prince never roughed it out once like his younger brother Castiel who was used to life outdoors. Hatred built rapidly inside him thinking of the Usurper John Winchester who must revel in his new status right now in his castle!.

Michael want nothing more but revenge, not his father's death but his entitlement! He's the next King, damn it! It was getting darker and he was exhausted so he steered the horse to an obscured area in the woods to settle for the night in the carriage.

It was a few hours later when he awaken by sudden loud activities nearby and realized with fear that they were John's men. Quietly, he stepped out of the carriage and went into hiding in the bushes close by. He heard the leader told his men to spread out and searched for Alastair and Gabriel in the cave there. Of course! thought Michael suddenly. That's where those bastards would hide!! Alastair once boasted to him years ago about meeting the Devil itself in the cave deep in the south province!

Michael felt optimistic again. At least he knew now where to go where these fools won't probably ever know! HUH! he scoffed at them discreetly. The only thing he has to do was to wait in the damn bushes till they leave, well, its not that hard, he supposed. But it turned out to be a horrible experience for the spoiled Prince who had to fend his precious self against the tiny creatures of the night.

Ellen scolded Dean for taking a peek at the meeting out in the hallway but he can't help himself. His Uncle Robert was his witness while Samuel was his Alpha's as the solemnization of their union performed religiously by the Priest. His heart melt at the sight of his beautiful Alpha who looked so much like an exotic Royal Prince in his rich white Kaftan outfit with gold embroidery on its collar and cuffs. 

"Dean,.you're not supposed to look at him yet. Castiel will come in here soon enough to take your hand and then..to both your marriage bed sweetheart." teased Ellen gently that invoked a few giggles from the other Omegas and a furious blush from her son. Dean was glad that they came to his wedding and took part in the three days two nights elaborate celebrations but sadly though, Samandriel chose to stay away. Dean truly wished for the Omega to be his friend one day and that Samuel will return his affections and be his Alpha. Dean's lucky to have Castiel who sacrificed his own life to be with him and he wanted the same for Saman and Samuel too. Maybe he could talk to the Alpha later after the event. 

Soon, Dean heard his Alpha's deep gravelly voice, declaring his love and desire to take him as his mate forever to the Priest who then complete the solemnization and the murmurs of approvals from the rest began. Dean's heart stammered in his chest when he knew what comes next. The door to his room opens and in came the love of his life with the most dazzling smile he's ever seen. His heart soared with pride when he heard his Omega friends whispered to each other about how dashing his Alpha was.

Castiel stared at the Omega sitting before him and wondered how he ever got this lucky. Dean looked so beautiful clad in that gold silk kaftan that complimented his light golden skin and his gold-green eyes. 

"My beautiful Dean, my Omega, my mate for life. Please accept these humble gifts from your Alpha." said Castiel as he knelt before the Omega and presented him the dowries on the gold platter. Dean muttered a shy thank you before receiving a chaste kiss from his beloved Castiel. The room instantly filled with words of joy and congratulations. Ellen in happy tears, kissed the handsome couple on their cheeks, wishing them prosperity and love for eternity before ushering the rest of the excited guests out of the room for the newlyweds to consummate.

Castiel led his Omega to the huge bed he crafted a week before the wedding. He can't help smiling at his blushing yet nervous Omega who shied away from his glances. 

"Are you ready for this sweetheart...or shall we wait? I can wait till you're absolutely ready, you know?" assured the Alpha gently as he pulled his beautiful virgin Omega close to him.

But Dean hurriedly looked up at him and said,"I am ready, my love! I just hope I won't disappoint you that's all.."

"That's all?" repeated the Alpha with slight amusement in his voice and Dean nodded slowly, ashamed of his lack of knowledge in these mating matters even though he had talked and learned some about it from his mother who was also an Omega. She assured him that this physical intimacy will come naturally and his kind Alpha will be patient enough to guide him through it. 

Dean wanted to believe her that he even learn the enticing, luring words to say to his Alpha but now he's left with this nervousness instead.

Castiel stared into his eyes and then confessed to him gently. "If I tell you that I am just as nervous as you are and that you are my first and my last conquest, would you believe me Omega?" 

"I am? And you're nervous too?Really?" asked Dean, happy inside but amazed at the same time. Castiel's gorgeous that he was sure the Omega Courtiers fell on his lap everytime. 

"Yes, sweetheart. I just hide it better than you do because I am the Alpha" added Castiel cockily before pulling Dean down with him on the mattress. They both laughed at his ministrations and then the Alpha turned to him and whispered,"The guests will expect something though, sweetheart so we have to give them something to see..at least?" 

The blushing Omega giggled at his Alpha's comment and asked,"You mean give each other bite marks? Do you want to do it now, Cas?" 

Castiel smiled as he loomed over the Omega, trapped him though their bodies barely touched. 

"Yes, and I want to do that so much because I want to show everyone who you belonged to so that the other Alphas can't have you after this. I want to bite you so hard that it will leave a deep scar for the rest of your life, Omega." Castiel confided intensely.

"You're possessive...":stated Dean quietly, staring up at his Alpha who hastily apologized for his alarming words.

Dean tilted his head and pecked Cas's lips."Don't apologize, my love cause I am possessive of you as you are of me. I hate to see you get close to any other Omegas because you are solely mine and only me that you should give pleasure to. Do you hear me, husband?" 

"Yes! Only you my beloved!" replied Castiel fervently as he swooped down to kiss his Omega passionately. His eager tongue explored every inch of his Omega's sweet and warm moist mouth, drawing soft muffled moans out of him. Their clothed bodies began to move slowly deliciously together.

Their combined sweet and woody scents of honey and amber filled the entire room and soon their rapturous desire for each other heightened and the lovers hands began roaming each other's bodies everywhere. Two hearts beat erratically while breaths came in quick, shallow pants and their bodies quivered from the pent up desire. Castiel's hand move from pressing Dean's hip to cradle his neck as he deepened his kisses that had the Omega moaned wantonly, unable to control his lust anymore.

Deeply aroused, Castiel slipped his other hand inside Dean's pants and squeezed his round flesh bottom lewdly. Dean was so turned on by his Alpha's aggressiveness that he brazenly grind their hard groins wildly together. Castiel groaned at the amazing contact that he forced himself to pull away from Dean's sinful, unrelenting mouth and then stared at him with his darkened eyes.

"Do you want to do this, Dean? Do you want me to make love to you, Omega? taste you, rim you, fuck you with my tongue and then my cock deep inside of you, Dean?  Let me knot you, breed you till you're filled with my cum over and over again? Do you want all that sweetheart? You need to tell me....give me your consent my love...just tell me please.." growled the aroused Alpha urgently for his breeches were getting tighter by the second because of the sensuous Omega beneath him. He willed his hard cock to stop forming a knot before he could enter his Omega. He could smell and feel the sweet slick coming out of Dean's tight virgin hole already and its driving him insane! Dean didn't need to be told twice as he ripped apart his Alpha's clothes that sent all the buttons flying across the room.  

They made love over and over again till their stomachs complained of hunger and they're forced to stop. When they finally emerged to join the late party on the grass compound outside, the guests roared, clapped and cheered at the most sensational couple in their village.


	42. Chapter 42

It was the most joyous wedding celebration the villages had ever experienced that everyone went home happy and looking forward to the next day event where the newlyweds will bath together in a huge tub filled with milk and honey witnessed by all. Dean refused to perform the ritual meant for him and his Alpha to be blessed with lots of healthy children in the nearest future.

His mother said unfortunately there was no way he could dodge one of the most important rituals known to the villagers. "Either that or the other ritual Dean which I don't think either you or Cas will agree. "What is it? Can't be as bad as bathing naked like some primates!" Dean retorted impatiently.

Ellen smiled and replied calmly,"Mating in public. You and Castiel will have to mat.." "STOP! That's not going to happen! Arrrghh!!"  The Omega grunted that both his husband and mother laughed as he slammed shut his bedroom door.

"I think I'd better cheer him up, Ellen.." said Cas still laughing at his Omega's antics since they emerged from their bedroom after a whole morning of mating activities.

"Cas...I told you already, please.. call me mother.." reminded Ellen gently and the Alpha gave her a warm smile.  

"Mother." he said softly and approached her. "Thank you for everything you've done for us especially Dean. All of these wonderful things wouldn't have happen without your help or your blessings. I have lost my own mother but the Gods gave you to me...they told me that she's gone and perhaps the rest of my family too. You and Dean are all I have now and I hope to fill our lives with lots of children. Pray that we'll always be together forever, mother..."

His words made the Omega cry that he pulled her into a hug then kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and wiped her tears with her sleeve,"Look at this old sentimental woman, Castiel! I've been crying so much its a wonder I didn't go blind!"

"Please don't say that...we need you to see your grandchildren..!" scolded the Alpha playfully and then excused himself to attend his sulking Omega.

Ellen then busied herself with the event outside. Few of the Alphas had begun pouring the warm milk into the huge barrel in the middle of her compound. She laughed to herself thinking of her son's reaction later on. 

"Dean, sweetheart. Come to me, my love.." coaxed the Alpha for the third time since he entered the room. Dean refused to join his husband in bed after being laughed at for his fear of being literally naked before the eyes of all the villagers.

"No! Both of you owe me an apology!" He balked at his Alpha's reflection on the glass mirror.

Castiel got up from their bed slowly and walked towards the Omega who ignored him and continued brushing his short blonde hair furiously. He yelped and protested when his Alpha picked him up and placed him in bed. "I'm not in the mood now to mate with you, Alpha!"

"What makes you think I want to do that just because I lay you in bed, Omega? hmm?" teased the Alpha as he loomed over his lover.

"What do you want then?" asked Dean begrudgingly. Cas chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him chastely on the mouth.

"I apologize for laughing at you cause you're too adorable sweetheart...and I assure you that there's nothing for you to worry about. We'll both be covered in robes when we enter the tub and then I will remove them once we're submerged alright? I will hold you so close to me and make sure no one can see my beautiful mate's body. Believe me Dean, if its not for their customs, I wouldn't want this either. I hate for any Alphas to gawk at you beloved but we have no choice. It's a good blessing and I hope you caught on last night or this morning...." Castiel's words trailed as he splayed his hand over Dean's flat stomach and continued.."..do you wish so sweetheart, that you'll bear our pups?." Dean blushed at the question and kissed his Alpha briefly. Cas noticed that he will do that whenever he's embarrassed or nervous.

"I wished for it too Alpha." he replied softly and then with a sigh he added,"I will get into the stupid tub just because you promise to hid my body well Alpha!! 

The lovers had their ritual witnessed by every one in the village including Samandriel. Dean noticed the side glances he threw at Alpha Samuel who was busy diverting his gaze away from their tub. At least someone has a little conscience! Dean thought madly to himself but his eyes widened when he saw the Priest approaching them and then poured honey into their tub. Dean automatically reached for his Alpha who held him tight. Luckily the old Priest closed his eyes throughout the lengthy prayers!

Michael jumped out of hiding the minute John's men left the scene soon after the break of dawn. He cursed his situation and condition repeatedly. No one would believe he's a Royalty looking like this! He's filthy, hungry, frustrated and exhausted!! He wished he had taken one of the horsemen so that he could sleep in the carriage on the journey looking for that bloody Alastair instead! So he decided to leave the carriage and rode the horse. Alastair better be there or he will kill the bloody Seer himself when he got the chance! 


	43. Chapter 43

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT NONE OF YOU COULD LOCATE THOSE BASTARDS?!! YOU'VE ALL LIVED IN THE WILDERNESS, THIS SHOULD NOT BE A PROBLEM!!! ITS HUMILIATING! YOU'RE ALL HUMILIATING! HOW DO YOU THINK WE CAN FIGHT ANY BATTLE WHEN YOU FAIL EVEN THIS?!!" yelled King John with full of rage on his throne. "DISMISS!!!" 

His advisers scampered away and left him alone in the throne room. All his men had returned from their fruitless search and John wished that he could hit each and everyone of them in the head because that's really how he felt. They're such disappointment and a disgrace with no skills in communication or tactical strategies due to living in the wild, disconnected with culture and human connection for so long!

John could go on and on but he's getting tired of all these incompetence and those uncultured beings around him. All he needed was one brave and smart Alpha or Beta to come up with another plan or solution or even argue with him about this problems! Instead, they chose to heed every word he said without questions. 

He won the war. He defeated the King and usurped the Kingdom but he had inherited nothing but fools! He wished that his supporters hadn't kill any of Zachariah's councils  for they could easily helped him formed a new government. Its too late to regret now, he has to make do with this crappy soldiers he stuck with.

"Did you have fun, my love?" asked Castiel at the end of the third day celebration. Dean nodded happily for he admitted that he was having a blast. All the attention on them was truly sincere and heart lifting. They even refused the new couple's help in cleaning up the mess. Enjoy your honeymoon! They said cheerily. Dean and Cas could get used to this, in fact, Samuel offered the former Prince to take his place as head of village but Cas rejected kindly.

Samuel, Robert and all the Alphas insisted including the Priest and Castiel was left with no choice but to accept the proposal in the end. The wedding event had just ended but his new appointment celebration had just begun! Dean, Ellen, Cas and Robert shook their heads in amazement while Samuel and the rest of the villagers just laughed happily at the newcomers. 

So the new head Village of Swarga, Alpha Castiel James Novak gathered his people to make announcement. Dean watched him in awe for he knew this task comes naturally to his husband who was once a Prince and a warrior.

"Thank you for your faith in me, welcoming me even when I am relatively new to this beautiful village full of equally beautiful and kind people. I am humbly honored by this recognition and swear upon my life and the Gods that I will continue with the peaceful path led by Samuel and those before him. But...may I suggest that this celebration only last a day because as you can see, your new leader didn't even have a home yet for his new family." joked Castiel that everyone started laughing. They already adored their new Village head.

The ceremony began and Castiel was given all the important documents for him to keep and work on. He pulled the Alpha Samuel aside and asked about his sudden decision. The young Alpha told him that it was Dean who advised him to concentrate on his personal life and that some pretty Omega in need of his attention too. And Castiel guessed Samandriel and the Alpha nodded shyly.

"Well, I guess you're free to enjoy your life now, Alpha. Thanks for all these." Castiel feigned bitterness but Sam caught his bluff and laughed harder. "Don't worry Samuel, because I think some green eyed Omega deserve a punishment tonight for this conspiracy." They then congratulated each other and then joined in the endless celebration.

That night, Castiel told Ellen and Dean that he's going to build a new house for the three of them close to the stream. He loved that place ever since they had the picnic there and the Omegas were overjoyed. 

"Robert, Samuel and I are going to start construction over the weekend but for now, mother, please excuse us for I need to have a word or two with this pretty and meddlesome Omega." he glanced sharply at Dean but Ellen caught the slight smirk at the corner of Cas' mouth and pretended to be afraid. 

"Sure Castiel. Good night my loves!" she bid them in a hurry, leaving Dean stupefied and terrified standing next to his "raging" Alpha.

Dean was punished alright. The double stimulation of being knotted and bitten at the same time made him screamed his Alpha's name all through the night. 

Michael can't remember how long he has been riding and even the mare had given up on him. It refused to move an inch that the Alpha was forced to continue on foot. Luckily, he knew he wasn't that far away from the cave where Alastair dwell. With renewed determination, he walked faster towards the base of the mountain. The cave's mouth wasn't easy to spot since it's hidden with thick curtains of wild tendrils and vegetation but Michael remembered every detail told to him by the foolish Seer himself. It was so dark inside that he almost changed his mind but he has no choice for those two people in there are his only allies. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to search too far because right in front of him were two familiar figures levitating in the air. 


	44. Chapter 44

Michael was a little afraid with what he'd just witnessed. Alastair and Gabriel levitating in the air was the highest from of meditation and he knew very well who they received the assistance from that the Prince frantically looked around the cave for any signs of the Devil. He hoped that he's welcomed or God knows what will happen to him. He spotted an altar nearby and walked quietly towards it.

Michael was so famished that he wouldn't mind eating the fruits offerings for the Devil from the meditators though its forbidden but he took his chances by stealing a pomegranate. He glanced at the two men but both were deep in contemplation. Guess its alright to eat only one offering since they're already established a connection with Satan anyway, Michael though amusingly as he bit the "forbidden" fruit. But he ended up eating everything except the coconut because he's afraid of getting sick drinking its days old juice.

The Prince was exhausted and he wondered about the duration of the meditation. He learned from his late mother that it could take from an hour to months. Big help there, mother, he scoffed to himself. He decided to take a nap until those two were done.

Dean woke up to find his frowning Alpha looming above him. "Alpha? What are you doing?" he asked before a burning sensation on his neck made him hissed in pain.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, please forgive me. I bit you too hard last night that you bled and  I only noticed it this morning." said Castiel remorseful. 

"...no need to apologize, my love. I'm your mate and its alright for you to do that to me." assured Dean sincerely.

"No, Dean I should've been more gentle with you but I gave in to my lust. I promise I won't repeat this mistake ever again. Please do forgive me, sweetheart." pleaded the Alpha again and Dean forgave him with a smile. Castiel kissed his forehead softly and continued nursing his wound. 

"What shall we do today, Alpha?" asked Dean.

"We'll have breakfast and then go to the market. Mother's coming with us." replied the Alpha as he looked closely at the bite mark."It looked better now, sweetheart. Come, let us take a bath together." he added as he helped Dean got out of the bed. 

Ellen smiled as she watched her son being fed lovingly by his Alpha and prayed silently for their happiness to last a lifetime. She can't wait for their new home that Castiel's going to built.

Months passed and the house was almost done and then Dean began to fall sick. He vomited so much that it worried his Alpha to no end. The man refused to leave his Omega's side and finish their new home that Ellen voiced her suspicion. 

"I think Dean's expecting, Cas."  The Alpha stared at her and then his face broke into huge smile. He turned to his Omega in bed and pressed a loving kiss on his lips. "I love you so, so much sweetheart."He then rubbed Dean's tummy lightly and whispered to him softly,"Sweetheart, I'll go get the Priest and I promise you I'll be home soon!"

Elated, he kissed the Omega again before dashing out of the door. Ellen was in happy tears as she approached her son in bed and held him close."Mother! I can't wait to see our baby, and hold it in my arms!"

"I know my love! Me too! I can't wait to see my beautiful grandchild!"

Gadreel lived close to the woods since he's also a physician who has access to most of the herbal remedies that grew wild there. Castiel was running toward his hut when he heard his name being called by a too familiar voice that stopped him in his tracks. He turned around fast and shocked to see his own image staring back at him. "WHO ARE YOU?!!" shouted the Alpha at his duplicate who only laughed at him. 

"Good to meet you again, Arjuna. You didn't think I'll come back for you now, do you? Do you like my new body? I'm not that heinous half man half boar any longer. Alastair did it this time" it said cockily.

"YOU?!!!" responded Castiel in disbelief. The Boar that assisted him before, now  transformed into an exact copy of him.

"DID THE EVIL ALASTAIR SENT YOU HERE TO KILL ME?!!" shouted Castiel again.

"No, but your brother did. Alastair wanted me to kill your cursed Omega. But guess what, Castiel? I have much better plans for myself you see. I'm not stupid. This..." pointed the Boar to his new form "is my chance at a new life, as human."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!" growled Castiel as he charged at the beast with all his might. The Boar laughed because every time Castiel tried to hurt him, he was only hurting himself. 

"Have you forgotten, Arjuna? That we are a part of each other?"reminded the Boar.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME AND MY OMEGA?!!" urged the Alpha furiously. 

"I am going to send you to a place where nobody dared to go and there's no escape and then I'll take your place as the pretty little Omega's Alpha. I heard that your the Village Head now? Someone greeted me earlier with so much respect! I like what you did with yourself here, Arjuna and I'm very honored to continue your legacy!" announced the Boar proudly.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU FILTHY BEAST!!!" yelled Castiel as he charged at the boar again.

The last thing he remembered as he lay motionless deep in the forbidden forest was the unseen force that rendered him unconscious..


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here onward, bogus Castiel will be known as "Castiel". Got it? I'm just making my life easier, is all..LOL .thank you again for reading!
> 
> Oh and btw I will try finish writing this fic by this week! Thank you for your patience! :)

"Castiel" jumped into the bushes when he saw the men headed his way. He could hear some of their whispered conversations as they passed him by unnoticed.  

"I hoped that you learnt your lesson, Robert" scolded the younger man lightly, dressed in white kaftan with a string of long black prayer beads around his neck. "Castiel" assumed the Beta's a Priest and strained his ears to catch his name. It's important that he learned the names of the people in the village fast or he'll risk raising their suspicions. Luckily for him, the men stopped walking and continued their conversation a few feet away from him. 

"I absolutely did, Gadreel. Thank you for doing this for Dean and Castiel since it's not easy for you to acquire these rare ingredients in such short notice. "Castiel" ears perked when he heard the names mentioned. 

"It's my pleasure though without this help, Dean did fell in love and married his Alpha anyway. You can't fight fate, its written in the stars, sealed by the Gods." lectured the Priest and they both laughed softly. "You'd better leave now, Alpha, it's getting darker and I need to continue working on a new remedy." added the Priest and the men parted ways. The Priest, back to his hut and Robert to Dean, thought "Castiel" happily. He can't wait to see "his Omega" and waited for a few safe minutes to follow Robert's trail. 

Ellen aided a sick Dean into his bed after he suffered horrible nausea followed by a series of vomiting since his Alpha left to fetch the Priest. She wished for Castiel to be home soon with the remedy and subdue his Omega's malady with his scent. She grabbed the Alpha's blue shawl by the window and put it around Dean's neck. The Omega pulled the cloth to his mouth and inhale his Alpha's faint amber scent deeply. It did the trick but Ellen knew it's a temporary solution and she's getting nervous. Castiel's taking too long and it's so unlike him to abandon his Omega like this. 

"Wait here, sweetheart, I will be right back." assured Ellen but Dean pulled her hand and begged her in tears,"Please..don't leave me, mother..." 

"Don't worry, I'm just going to look outside the compound, my love." assured his mother again and Dean nodded weakly as he scented Castiel's shawl harder this time.

It was very dark outside and the only source of light came from the oil lamp in her hand. Ellen raised it slightly and saw a figure walking calmly towards her hut. 

"Robert??!" she called out and the Alpha was surprised to see his sister standing there looking worried as hell. 

"What are you doing out here in the dark, Ellen? Where's Cas and Dean?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm waiting for Castiel. He's gone to fetch Gadreel but why are you here, Bobby?" she asked in return.

"I just came back from seeing the Priest the whole day and Castiel wasn't there, Ellen." explained Robert readily that got his sister more alarmed than before.

"What do you mean he's not there? He left hours ago, Robert!!" she supplied in a panic. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm here now" The siblings turned and saw "Castiel" walking towards them with a wide grin on his face. 

"Where have you been?" asked Ellen worriedly. "Castiel" shook his head and laughed. His manner baffled her but she waited for his response. 

"I was on the way to meet the Priest but I met a few villagers who refused to let me pass. Oh! The questions they asked, you won't believe your ears, Ellen! But I have all the answers to their problems, no doubt!" exclaimed "Castiel" cockily. Ellen was totally taken aback but she forced herself to calm down for the sake of her indisposed son in the hut. She told "Castiel" to hurry to attend to his Omega who really needed him right now. 

"He's in heat?" asked "Castiel", beaming at the possibility.

"No, Castiel. He's already pregnant with your pup, remember?" gritted Ellen that "Castiel" quickly apologized to her saying that he was just joking before entering the hut. Ellen silently willed for the voices of doubts to leave her mind. 

"What's the matter with him?" asked Robert strangely. Ellen shook her head and sighed tiredly,"I don't know, brother. Maybe this Village Head title actually got to his actual head. Never mind him. You've not answered my question, Bobby. Why are you here?" reminded Ellen curiously and Robert told her.

"Leave this beneath his pillow. Gadreel said it will work in at least a week, so be patient, alright?" advised Robert quietly and Ellen nodded.

"I hope so too, brother. Maybe Dean will put his Alpha in his place when he remembers "them" again." laughed Ellen softly followed by her brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...monsieur Fabien Marchal...someone new to drool at other than Castiel..! lol!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the Rape tag and ITs not the main pairing (Dean/Cas)

Ellen bid her brother good night and went back into the hut. The mates bedroom door was closed but she could hear muffled sounds from inside. She was ready to retire to her bedroom when the sounds got louder and more desperate.

"Dean!" she thought in a panic and rushed to open their door. Thankfully, it wasn't locked, but as she dashed inside, she saw in shocked, her weak son trying to defend himself from his lusting Alpha above him that she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"CASTIEL!!!!"

Caught off guard, "Castiel" hastily sat up and removed his hands that pushed Dean's thighs wide. There was no mistake what he's about to do to his helpless and ailing Omega that she rushed to son's aide. Robert was heading home when heard her distress voice that he rushed into her hut.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" cried Ellen in rage and disgust at "Castiel" who tried to rape her son. A traumatized Dean clung to his mother tight. Ellen could feel his lithe body tremor that she pulled him closer without taking her sight off from the panting "Alpha".

"What's going on here?!!!" asked Robert by the doorway. Ellen, relieved to see him there, filled him in rushed details of what "Castiel" had done. The swift punch that landed on "Castiel's" face was expected and the Alpha groaned in pain. 

"Take Dean to your room! Let me take care of his Alpha!" gritted Robert as both Ellen and Dean scrambled to their feet and went to her bedroom next door. Robert was ready to hit "Castiel" again when the latter cowered in a corner, begging him to stop.

"PLEASE!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HIM BUT HE LATCHED ON TO MY NECK SO I GAVE IN TO MY NATURAL INSTINCT!! WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!!" pleaded "Castiel" in a panic when Robert advanced towered above him, ready to attack again, "Castiel" was telling the truth, how would he know what was normal in the animal kingdom, wasn't the same for humans?! He realized with fear that he has a lot to learn and this first lesson was something he'll never forgets! If there's any regret he felt in going against Alastair's plan and tried to live like a human, "Castiel" was sure as hell won't show it. Its just a small error which was easily rectified, he tell himself over and over again. 

So "Castiel" turned on the waterworks and apologized pitifully to the raging Alpha before him. "Please, I promise, I won't do it again to my Omega, I loved him and our pup inside of him! Please, Robert, I beg you, let me prove myself to him and everyone of you!" 

Robert stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't the Castiel he knew. The Prince's a fearless warlock, a gentleman who protected his Omega from others and especially himself. Something didn't seem right but Robert can't put his fingers to it. Perhaps the Alpha was cursed with a spell while on his way to meet the Priest near the woods. He did hear of strange things that happened to some people who failed to ask "permission" from the spirits to pass through the sacred paths. Robert shook his head fast, pushing away his doubts and offered his hand for the "Alpha" to take.

"I believe you this time but if it ever happens again, I won't spare your life. Dean's like a son to me. If you hurt him or his mother, Ellen, means you hurt me too. Do I make myself clear, Castiel?" warned Robert seriously and "Castiel" nodded his promise readily. 

"Let Dean sleep with his mother until he's totally well while you stay at my place. I don't want to take any chances with you, Castiel because clearly, you're sick too!" growled Robert in despair that left "Castiel" no room for negotiation. Ellen heard their voices fade as the front door slammed shut, most probably by her incensed brother. She thanked God that he was there and took "Castiel" with him home.

"Dean...honey..they've left sweetie.." assured Ellen softly to the clingy Omega who's still in tears.

"What's wrong with my Alpha?! I can't even smell him mother.....!" cried Dean sadly that Ellen rubbed his back to comfort him further.

"I don't know my love, but I am going to find out...now sleep, sweetheart.." she said and guided Dean to lay next to her on the blanketed floor since her bed's too narrow for them to share. The Omega was afraid and refused to sleep in his marriage bed because of what happened.

Ellen was glad that Castiel's blue shawl was still wounded around Dean's neck. The only thing that's able to placate him beside herself.

 


	47. Chapter 47

Ellen slipped the poultice beneath Dean's pillow after the Omega finally fall asleep. But sleep didn't come easy for her who worried endlessly for both her son and Castiel. She prayed all night for the Alpha to be delivered from the evil spell that lurked inside him since she was very sure that its the only explanation for his erratic behavior. Hope too that Robert would watch him like a hawk all night for Dean's sake.

The beasts bloodcurdling growls intensified after their attacks thwarted by an unseen force that circled the unconscious human being. Sharp fangs and claws were on full display, ready to tear and devour the Alpha apart till there's nothing left of him but his useless soul as they circled him relentlessly.

The human Alpha should be punished for trespassing the forbidden territory. Its been decades since any of them seen or ate a man's flesh and to have one presented enticingly before them was too good to be true. Patience ran thin in these monsters of the night when they failed to cross the invisible barrier to get to their meal again and again. 

"What kind of mockery is this that You won't allow us a taste of this offender's meat?!!" growled the leader of the pack viciously to the Gods above them.

"HE IS NOT YOUR ENEMY NOR A FEAST! LEAVE!!" Loud thunder claps followed the Gods commands but the beast wasn't satisfied.

"Unless his benevolence is proven, we shall not!" defied the leader and the rest now growls louder into the night that they finally roused the motionless Castiel.

 The Alpha felt as though his body was trapped beneath a giant rock as he tried to get up to face the wild attackers but his fierce determination helped him through it. 

As far as he's concern, this will be the final challenge he'll face from the spirits, animals, the Devil or the Gods themselves! He'd wager his own life for Dean, his Omega. 

"LET THEM HAVE THEIR WAY WITH ME FOR MY LIFE ISN'T WORTHY WITHOUT MY TRUE LOVE BY MY SIDE! BUT I BESIEGED YOU OH GODS IN HEAVEN!! PLEASE PROTECT MY OMEGA FROM EVIL, SPARE HIS LIFE AS YOU CLAIM MINE!!"

Flash of white lightning strike from the sky that sent a shock wave of power that shook the earth they stood on. It terrified the beast tremendously that they bolted off far away.

The protective circle disappeared as soon as one of the Gods descended before the Alpha and said,"Your life is worth millions of the entire beings on this earth including your Omega. Therefore to sacrifice your life for him is the most noble thing you can do. You shall meet your real enemies, Castiel and end all these sufferings. Fear not that while you are gone, your Omega and all the good people of your Village will be fostered unless they choose evil with their own free will." 

"Thank you for accepting my submission, my Lord." asked Castiel sincerely. The thought that Dean and their child would be safe lifted his spirits and not an ounce of regret crossed his heart in leaving this earth. For them, he would do it all over again.

The God heard his thoughts and smiled,"There will always be a place for you in heaven, Castiel." with that ominous remark, the divine disappeared and next thing the Alpha knew, he was swept up in the air and flown towards the cave where all his enemies dwells. 

 

Robert watched the restless "Castiel" who refused to sleep in the bed he prepared for him curiously. "What is the matter with you tonight, Castiel? Is this about being a father to your pup or maybe pups? Or the Village head appointment too much for you to deal with now?!" asked Robert seriously. Something's wrong with the former Prince that he would not stop until he found what need to be done to help him.

And when "Castiel" shook his head vehemently at his every words, he tried again. "I think you should meet the Priest Gadreel. He knows what to do with you." 

"NO! I will try to go to sleep and apologize to my Omega first thing in the morning! Good night Robert!" he spat and went into the room.

Robert stared at him long after he'd gone to sleep, finally.


	48. Chapter 48

Neither Dean nor Ellen wanted to let go of each other's hold when "Castiel" came over the next morning. Robert was right behind him, waiting for any undesirable moves from the "Alpha". But "Castiel" was much calmer this time as he knelt before the Omegas and begged for forgiveness. 

"I was delirious, don't know what came over me but rest assured it won't happen again. I love you so much, Dean, please forgive your Alpha." he promised sadly but they looked at him skeptically. "Castiel" willed himself to cry before them and to his relief, he did. Dean tilted his head as he stared at the Alpha and then looked at his mother. "Castiel's" confession this time didn't affect him the way it was the first time they met months ago.

He then turned his gaze back to the Alpha and said. "If you are unwell, I'll be here to help you in every way I could but you must promise not to touch me until I'm ready, Alpha. You scared me to death last night with such ferocity I've never seen before. So please I need you to promise me now!" 

"Castiel" nodded eagerly and said,"Yes! Yes! I promise!!" "I'm hungry, Omega, is there anything for me to eat?" he pleaded that Dean's heart softened instantly.

"Of course, husband. Come inside, let me serve you your meal." he said and Ellen added,"I will serve everyone. Come inside, "Castiel"

"Castiel" jumped at her invitation and slammed the front door on Robert's face. The former knight shook his head in disbelief before he opened the door again to enter. 

The three watched the Alpha devoured the mountainous food in his plate as if he hasn't eaten in ages. They looked at each other, their thoughts preoccupied with the possibility that "Castiel" was indeed charmed. The second he was done, they pretend to eat their own untouched meals. 

"You people eat so slow!" laughed "Castiel" and then announced that he's going to meet and greet the villagers.

"Maybe you should take a bath first, Alpha." suggested Ellen carefully and "Castiel" laughed saying he almost forgot! Both Ellen and Robert shook their heads while Dean wondered since when his Alpha never cared for his appearance? Castiel's the most discipline and proper individual they knew.

"Mother, I feel a little better today. I think I want to go to the markets. Can you take me, please?" asked Dean and Ellen gave him a warm, sad smile. His Alpha usually did this for him and they always had a good time but Ellen didn't mind. She needed to clear her mind off "Castiel" too! 

"Castiel" was long gone before the Omegas left for the markets and Robert said he's going to visit Gadreel. He needed to confide about the Prince's strange behavior to the Priest.

The markets were buzzing with people and Samandriel were there too with his friends. The Omega was courted by Samuel at last though his Alpha insisted they kept their distance for chastity sake before the wedding in two weeks. Saman didn't like the idea one bit for he yearned to be like Dean and Castiel who demonstrated their love for the world to see.

He envied their intimacy, its not like he begged to be knotted so to find out that his Alpha Samuel's a prude, was a total letdown. Saman wanted both passion and chivalry, like Dean received from his Alpha Castiel. That clueless Omega who seemed to have everything perplexed Saman to no end. The four of them were clearly mismatched! How nice if they could switched partners!

"Saman!!" yelled Dean happily from afar. Speak of the devil, thought Saman in amazement and hoped that Alpha Castiel's with him but was disappointed to see that Ellen was his chaperone instead.

He put on a fake smile and responded to the greeting. "Where's Castiel?" asked Saman and Ellen stared at him with raised eyebrows when Dean's queries about his well being was completely ignored. So rude this Omega, she thought to herself.

"My Alpha went round the village this morning for a meet and greet. Has he visited your place, Saman?" asked Dean and the Omega's face brightened at the news.

"No! Oh! I must've missed him! I shouldn't let my old parents deal with our new village head alone! I should head back! Nice talking to you folks! Good day!" And off he went leaving both Ellen and Dean baffled.

"They all love my Alpha, mother. I'm so happy for my husband. Shall we make his favorite food tonight?" asked the Omega with an excitement Ellen hasn't seen in the past couple of days due to his ailment.

"Of course my love. Lets get to it because I don't want you to tire yourself unnecessarily." advised Ellen and Dean kissed her on her cheeks. "I love you" he said happily.

Alastair was furious with the Boar who turned its back on him when he saw Castiel appeared before them. They were shocked to see that the Alpha's still alive and ready to fight a battle with them.

"Don't worry, there're four of us and one of him!" laughed Michael out loud and then suddenly the eerie voice of the elusive Devil itself responded.

"OH YOU FOOLISH HUMAN! I'M ONLY HERE TO WATCH YOU FIGHT THE DEMIGOD! GOOD LUCK!" its mocking laughter echoed throughout the entire cave. 

Castiel knew even with the special gift he's endowed with, he still has to fight those three with all his might especially Alastair who has dealt with the Devil countless of times. He shut himself down and did a fast prayer to the Gods before facing his enemies. The supernatural battle that would go on for days.


	49. Chapter 49

The villagers fell into harsh murmurs, appalled when their Village Head announced the mandatory tax out loud. "Castiel" demanded silver or gold from each household every moon to ensure peace and order in the community. 

This news naturally weren't receive well by the people who used to live moderately and peacefully for years without any kind of unnecessary protection. Few angry Alphas began shouting and defied openly but "Castiel" charged at them and strike them down fast with a single blow. Unfortunately, the other two Alphas, Samuel and Robert were visiting the Priest at his hut near the woods to discuss the leader's condition.

Shocked upon witnessing "Castiel's" mighty strength, the villagers cowered and bowed instantly before the new leader. But the Alpha wasn't done yet as he growled his warning,"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO THOSE WHO DARE TO CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY!! FAIL TO PAY YOUR DUES AND YOUR OMEGAS WILL BE MY SLAVE AS A PUNISHMENT!!" 

The fear he invoked in their hearts and minds was so immense that none of them dared breathe a word. Samandriel saw the huge crowd dispersed ahead of him and huffed. He had missed "Castiel's" meeting and now their new dashing leader will head home, the Omega thought regretfully.

But then he noticed that the Alpha was not in a rush that he took the golden opportunity to approach him fast. "Castiel" saw a young male Omega ran towards him with a wide smile on his face. Well, at least someone wasn't that unhappy with his decisions! he thought amusingly.

"Alpha Castiel!" Samandriel greeted happily, his cheeks flushed pink from running that "Castiel" took a sudden interest in him. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, pretty Omega. How can I help you?" he asked gently that got Saman blushed harder. The Alpha was never that forward to anyone but Dean, his own Omega that it raised Saman's hopes at last at this new treatment.

"Thank you. I'm Samandriel. Maybe you've forgotten but I don't blame you since you're a very important figure now." he replied in such adulation that "Castiel" closed their gap. "Pleasure's all mine. Would you serve your new leader wholeheartedly, Saman..?..swear your allegiance to me and in return, you will be relief from those rules I set upon the rest.Hmm? or better, be my mate after I claim the Kingdom across the border"

Samandriel couldn't believe his ears! He must be having a beautiful dream that he discreetly pinched his thigh hard to ensure that he's not but he wanted to be sure that the Alpha wasn't pulling his leg. So he asked carefully. "What about my fiance, the Alpha Samuel and Dean, your Omega?" 

"Castiel" gave his sweetest smile and replied,"Samuel? Forget him, I'm a Prince, Samandriel. He can't possibly compare now, can he?" Saman shook his head readily and "Castiel" continued,"As for Dean. He's not right for me. Too rigid, too sheltered. I prefer You. You're bold and smart (eager to please, he almost add) A true Omega."

The Omega beamed at the compliment, couldn't hide his excitement anymore that he asked the Alpha if there's anything he can do for him now. "Castiel" smiled and told the giddy Omega to take them back to his home. Saman acquiesced instantly upon hearing the Alpha's order. Samandriel's old parents watched helplessly as their Evil leader raped their tearful son over and over again.

Dean, Ellen and few other shoppers were curious when they found no one hanging outside their homes. It's such a rare sight that they whispered to each other, wondering what had happened. Ellen bid her neighbors goodbye and pulled Dean fast towards their hut. "Stay locked inside, Dean! I think something bad's going on! I'm going to find Bobby!" she said in a hurry and Dean obeyed her orders. He can't help but worried about his Alpha whereabouts too and why was everyone indoors? The villagers were the most sociable people he ever met in his life. He tried to calm his nerves by preparing dinner but then felt faint and went straight to bed.

Ellen ran as fast as she could. She hated to leave Dean alone in the hut but there's no way she would drag him to the forbidden woods. She got to the Priest's hut finally and rapped at his front door urgently. "ROBERT!! SAMUEL!! GADREEL!! OPEN THE DOOR!! ITS ELLEN!!" she yelled anxiously and the door swung opened instantly by her brother.

"Ellen!! What's wrong?!! Where's Dean?!!" asked the old knight as he frantically searched over her shoulder for the Omega and his immediate thought was on "Castiel". Samuel and Gadreel came rushing out next.

Ellen evened her breaths quickly and told the men about the empty village, that "Castiel" was nowhere to be seen either. The men wasted no time as they armed themselves with every weapons the Priest could supply for they were ready to attack the Prince's impostor, the wild boar. Gadreel's spiritual findings right before Ellen's arrival showed the actual Alpha was in peril far away from where they were. Ellen's blood froze when she remembered how close the beast came to claim her son the night before. 

Dean was having a beautiful dream. He was visited by his other sister Charlotte who welcomed him in her loving arms. In it she apologized for not reaching out to him sooner. Dean asked why and she told him that she had been trying to save their family from being dragged to hell for what they'd done to themselves. Their father, King John too was murdered in his sleep recently that Dean began crying for the family he never knew. Charlotte calmed him with sweet words that soon he stopped crying and then she mentioned Prince Castiel. "He chose you, Dean and that you're meant to be together for neither of you would've exist in this world without each other." Dean asked what she meant by that and she smiled, "You will remember everything now, my sweet brother...it will help him in the end." 

Dean gasped and jolted from his bed, perspiring all over. "CASTIEL!!" PRINCE!!" he shouted when he finally recalled all the memories he shared with his Alpha that he threw the sheets from his body hastily and ran out of the hut. The Omega who momentarily forgot the recent event that happened shouted his Alpha's name as loud as he could into the quiet street."

Ellen and the men were rushing towards the Village when suddenly a body fell into a heap from the sky before of them and in horror they realized that it was Castiel! The real Castiel's back to their relief but he was groaning in pain from the injuries he retained.


	50. Chapter 50

"CASTIEL!!!" they shouted in unison as they ran towards the wounded Alpha. Gadreel then told Samuel to help carry Castiel back to his hut to attend to his wounds while Ellen and Robert headed back to the village for Dean. 

Dean hysterical shouts got "Castiel's" attention. The beast was already forming a huge knot inside poor Samandriel but upon hearing the other Omega's voice, he pulled out roughly from the Omega beneath him and then pushed him away without a thought. Saman's parents rushed to hold their son's trembling body tight and begged in tears for his forgiveness. Saman only whispered his Alpha's Samuel's name over and over again. 

The other villagers who heard Dean's shouts, slowly came out of their huts to look at him. Few of them dared to tell the Omega to go back to his hut before the Evil Village head attacked him like he attacked Samandriel for they heard the poor Omega's harrowing cries earlier. But Dean was delirious as he besieged openly for his Alpha to come back to him for the last thing he remembered was him being taken away by his Uncle Robert and his mother to this village.

"My love. You wanted me now? I'm here sweetheart.." said "Castiel" with arms wide opened, ready for the Omega to flung his body at him."

A forlorn Dean took one look at him and without hesitation ran towards the middle of the street into the enemy's hold. But the moment he's there, he realized in horror that it wasn't his Alpha. He recognized Castiel's amber scent easily and this Alpha smelt like burnt woods. The Omega screamed as he tried to break free from the impostor's strong hold. "LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!! YOU IMPOSTOR!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs that caught the Villagers attention. They were shocked to hear his declaration and were ready to rush to his aid. "Castiel" who laughed heartily, yelled back in amusement,"DON'T FIGHT ME, OMEGA! YOU'RE MINE NOW! YOUR PRINCE WAS LONG DEAD, KILLED AND DEVOURED BY THE BEASTS IN THE WOODS! I SENT HIM THERE PERSONALLY! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?!!"

The boar grabbed his face and tried to kiss him but Dean bit his lips hard instead. The boar groaned in pain and slapped the Omega hard across his face but Dean wasn't deterred as he fight on.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GO NOW!!!" Dean cried his accusation as he continued to fend off the impostor. 

Back at the Priest's hut, Samuel was dumbfounded when he saw Castiel's lips bloodied on its own volition. He called out to Gadreel who's rushing to prepare the final medicine for the injured Alpha. He had attended to most of his opened wounds and the last remedy was for the Alpha to drink to regain full consciousness again and some of his strength back fast. 

"What's wrong?!!" asked Gadreel urgently and Samuel pointed to Cas's bloodied lips. "What happened to him?! It just oozes out without a cut!?!"The Priest's touched his lips and found no wound, though baffled, he somewhat understood what's going on, nevertheless he needed a confirmation from the Prince himself.

"Castiel! Castiel...please answer me this! Are you One with your impostor?" he asked immediately after helping Cas drank some of his antidote.

Cas nodded weakly and muttered a soft yes. "Alright! Finish the medicine!" coaxed Gadreel hurriedly as Samuel waited with forced patience for the Priest's answer to his question.

Castiel pushed himself up as much as he could and swallowed the bitter liquid in one go. "It's a.boar...conjured by the Evil Alastair.." he muttered finally.

"We should leave him here to rest Gadreel! We both can take that Evil monster easily, I know we can!!" uttered the young Alpha confidently but Castiel grabbed his arm and said,"You can't...unfortunately Samuel. No one.... can except me and.... I hope... it won't be a tedious battle for I already killed his creator, Alastair along with his accomplices."

"You can't take him in this condition, Cas! And you will die since you're him and he's you! IT!! IT!! I won't allow it to kill you, Cas!!" exclaimed Samuel, alarmingly. He refused to let the Prince go to his death but Cas replied him calmly with a weak smie. "Then...so be it, as long as I killed it....that's all that matters to save Dean and our child inside of him. I'd rather die then have my Omega suffer in its hands." He willed himself not to cry as he choked on his words. 

"But Dean will be devasted, Cas....! He loves you so much..so much, Alpha!" reminded Samuel, almost in tears himself.

"Samuel, listen.....you're a good Alpha...and I hope you can help me....care for my Omega and our child. Don't let Dean be sad..tell him that I will always be watching them.... from heaven above.." confided Castiel as the tears finally fall from his face.

Samuel cried and nodded and then held Castiel one last time before they left to meet his opponent.

Robert, Ellen and few other Alphas tried in vain to get to Dean without success. "Castiel" easily sent them back flying using only one hand. Ellen begged in tears for the boar to let her son go but it only laughed harder at her.

"STOP WASTING YOUR TEARS, OLD WOMAN! HE'S MINE AND THERE'S NOTHING ALL OF YOU CAN DO! GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE HUTS AND LET ME RUN THIS VILLAGE AS I PLEASE WITH THIS PRETTY LITTLE PREGNANT OMEGA HERE OR ....shall I kill that worthless life inside of you, sweetheart. I don't appreciate you carrying what isn't mine, but don't worry, I'll breed you soon enough!" whispered the Boar to Dean at the end as he pressed Dean's abdomen hard that the Omega yowled in pain.

The sharp hit at the back of "Castiel's" head was unexpected that the Boar groaned out loud in agony and had to let go of his hostage. Robert and Ellen rushed forward to rescue the hurting Omega from his clutches. 

"Castiel" felt the blood at the back his head of his head and laughed as he turned to look at the Prince.

"You're a fool, Castiel! Though congratulations! You killed the bastard Alastair at last! But have you forgotten, YET AGAIN THAT YOU WILL ONLY KILL YOURSELF IF YOU KILL ME?!!!" growled the Boar impatiently for the injury he obtained from the attack scared him because before this only Castiel would suffer between them. 

"Please.....I beseech you not to do this, my love...my Prince, my Alpha..." begged Dean in mournful tears that stopped his Alpha from responding to the Boar and gazed wordlessly at his Omega for he realized that Dean remembered who they were to each other.He longed to run to him and hold him, protect him with all his being but knew that's not the way to do it. To protect his family, he has to fight the Evil beast to the end. 

He smiled wanly and whispered,"I love you.." to Dean before he charged at the Boar with his sword for the last time. 


	51. Chapter 51

Ending 

 

Dean and Ellen cried as they ran towards the fallen Alpha. While Samuel and Robert stabbed repeatedly the Boar who transformed back to its original self during Castiel's direct attack to its heart. The Priest knelt next to the mourning family and prayed for the Prince who sacrificed his life for the lives of everyone in the village.

Dean's inconsolable as he held his Prince's lifeless body tight. Ellen cried as she watched the unfortunate lovers and regretted not doing anything sooner to the Boar that end the Prince's life. The dark clouds that formed rapidly above them threatened to pour but no one would leave the harrowing sight. Every single villagers cried and prayed for their savior and Samuel who was finally notified of his fiance's predicament, ran to his Omega to comfort him. 

Dean was whispering prayers in Cas' ear that he didn't see the ray of light that shone directly on his Alpha. Ellen saw it and alerted her son and the Priest who was deep in prayers and the three stared at the phenomenon before them in amazement. 

"Mother..." uttered Dean finally and they both looked at the Priest for explanation. Gadreel smiled softly and told them that the Alpha's in heaven now with his Maker. His words had them both in tears again that he wished he could mollify their sadness.

While the mourners went on, Castiel's soul was brought to the heaven's above. The Gods asked him if he's ready but the Alpha shook his head and asked kindly if he's allowed another chance with his Omega on earth if he denounce his immortality.

"You were a Demigod and now you are one of Us. Are you sure this is what you want Arjuna?" asked the Gods and the Alpha nodded readily without hesitation.

"I want to be with my Omega till we both grow old and enter this Syurga together, forever." 

"Very well,..to be honest we wanted this for you too. Take care of your people, be fair and just because that too, Arjuna is your heaven on earth...now close your eyes...and don't forget to breathe" Castiel did as he smiled at the God's joke.

Castiel's eyes fluttered opened as he muttered his first word, "Dean"

 

 

Epilogue

 

The new parents can't believe that the Villagers insisted on having a whole month of celebration for the birth of their son, Arjuna but they relented eventually. It was the biggest and happiest event anyone ever experience that had both Dean and Castiel cried openly when their little family were cheered and congratulated on the dais. 

Ellen now supervised the young Omegas who learned to cook the feasts from her. Samuel married his fiance Samandriel the day after the incident and both was relieved to know that the Omega wasn't carrying the Boar's child like everyone feared. Robert was made the Protector of the Village while Castiel remained the Head. The day after his resurrection, the forbidden woods curse was lifted and the sun finally shone its rays to every part of the vast vegetation. Gone were the ferocious beasts, magically, replaced with tiny, furry animals and colorful birds of paradise that brought so much delight to children and adults alike. 

Hot springs and cool streams with abundant fishes enhanced the forests charm and Castiel stood in the middle offering his prayers in meditation, thanking the Gods for their endowments.

Dean tiptoed from behind and embraced his Alpha when his prayer ended. 

"My love.." he whispered and Castiel turned his head to kiss his beloved Omega whose now fully pregnant with their twins. The Gods had"told" him in his contemplation that they'll be having a boy and a girl but he wanted to keep the secret from his Omega until the day comes when Dean's ready to deliver their pups in their haven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! :))
> 
> Just when I was abt to give up on writing Destiel- and move on to Versailles ----that Castiel had to say I love you to Dean and then those hands gripping thing followed by Misha's deliberate pinky brush on Jensen! Wahhhhh :'O


End file.
